Traveling Back
by Meyli Vaisyl
Summary: Chris est blessé. Wyatt le sent jusque dans le Futur. Comment peut-il le sauver ? En se rendant dans le Passé ! Chris/Wyatt. Frère/Frère. PAS D'INCESTE. Version française, avec l'accord de l'auteur.
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une **traduction** de la fic de BroodyCheery323 **_(liens dans mon profil)**.**_

Author's Note (A/N) :** « J'a****ime l'intrigue Wyatt/Chris de la saison 6 et j'aurais aimé voir davantage Futur-Wyatt. J'y pensais une nuit, et ceci m'est venu.  
>Très peu de Léo dans cette histoire. Je l'aime tellement, mais je suis vraiment mauvaise pour l'écrire donc<strong>** il ne fera juste partie du décor **[du moins, au début]**. »**

_Italique _– Pensées  
><em><strong>Italique gras<strong>_ – Souvenirs  
><em>"Italique"<em> – communication par lien télépathique

Note de la Traductrice (N/T) : **Après avoir fait un tour dans la catégorie "bizarreries" avec Pariah. J'ai décidé de revenir à une fic plus "classique" en traduisant Traveling Back ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
><strong>Avertissement :** Il y a un certain nombre de jurons et d'insultes en tout genre comme l'indique le rating T. Si vous y êtes particulièrement sensibles, passez votre chemin ou surmontez votre aversion des gros mots ^^**

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>_**  
><strong>_

_**« - Tu me déçois, Chris. »**_

_**« - Que tu aies pu me trahir, ça me blesse. »**_

_**« - Toi, tu es toujours convaincu que le Bien et le Mal s'opposent. »**_

_**« - C'est une question de pouvoirs. »**_

_**« - Que tu aies pu me trahir, ça me blesse. »**_

* * *

><p>Le souvenir résonnait dans son esprit. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ça de son propre frère. Bien sûr, Chris désapprouvait la majorité de ses actions et oui, il avait monté la Résistance contre lui. Mais il ne s'était jamais attendu à cela. Jamais attendu à ce que Chris le trahisse à ce point.<p>

Wyatt Halliwell laissa tomber la tête entre les mains. Frustré, il soupira. Que Chris remonte le temps une première fois avait été une surprise, mais la deuxième fois était stupéfiante. C'était la raison pour laquelle Wyatt était assis, seul dans sa chambre, pensif.

Toute sa vie, Chris avait été le seul à qui il faisait confiance, le seul de qui il dépendait. Wyatt ne s'était jamais ouvert à quiconque de la manière dont il s'ouvrait à Chris. Chris était son meilleur ami. Même après le début de son règne, Chris était encore celui qu'il voulait avec lui. Pour diriger à ses côtés.

Chris avait conspiré contre lui, dérobé le Livre des Ombres. Lui et sa _fiancée_, pensa Wyatt en grimaçant.

Elle avait dû laver le cerveau de Chris, empoisonner son esprit contre lui. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications au fait que Chris se soit retourné contre son frère. Elle avait payé pour sa folie. Wyatt sourit, d'un air satisfait.

Bien que Wyatt ne ressentait aucune tristesse pour sa mort, cela ne faisait pas partie de son plan. Elle n'avait pas à mourir. C'était sa propre bêtise qui l'avait conduite à la mort. Elle avait cru à tort qu'il allait tuer Chris. Le blesser, le secouer ? Oui, mais jamais le tuer.

Un instant, Wyatt se demanda si son petit frère irait au bout son plan de le "sauver." Il secoua rapidement la tête à cette idée. Il n'y avait rien en lui à "sauver." Il l'avait choisi. Choisi le pouvoir.

Wyatt jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. _Une heure vingt-sept. _Il quitta son fauteuil et se traîna jusqu'à son lit. Il envoya balader ses bottes et grimpa sur le lit.

* * *

><p>Chris Perry se trouvait dans le grenier du Manoir Halliwell. Debout devant le Livre des Ombres, il se servait de la télékinésie pour en feuilleter lentement les pages. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles pistes sur celui qui changerait Wyatt et cela le frustrait. Le bruit d'une voiture le fit arrêter sa recherche aléatoire. Il attendit un instant, tendant l'oreille au cas où l'une des sœurs rentrerait. Une ou deux minutes s'écoulèrent silencieusement puis Chris conclut que c'était le véhicule d'un voisin. Il reprit sa quête.<p>

Les Sœurs n'étaient pas en très bons termes avec lui en ce moment. Depuis son retour du Futur et ses aveux concernant Wyatt, la situation était tendue. Piper l'avait d'abord expulsé de la maison, affirmant qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Après qu'elles aient accepté ses confessions, les choses étaient redevenues normales, pour ainsi dire. Pourtant, Chris préférait ne pas être surpris à regarder le Livre des Ombres.

Chris s'immobilisa et détacha prudemment ses yeux du Livre. Ses sens étaient en alertes. Quelque chose n'allait pas. L'idée avait à peine traversé son esprit quand il fut projeté en arrière par la force d'un démon. Il gémit au moment où il heurta le mur. Pris au dépourvu et, légèrement désorienté, il ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter l'athamé du démon.

Les yeux écarquillés, Chris regarda le démon miroiter. Il saisit l'arme et l'enleva rapidement de ses côtes. Haletant, il tomba sur le sol, les mains sur l'estomac tandis que le sang commençait à couler.

* * *

><p>Les yeux de Wyatt s'ouvrirent d'un coup et il s'assit lentement. Il pouvait sentir un léger frémissement de douleur. Une douleur qui n'était pas la sienne. <em>Chris<em>.

Chris avait bloqué la connexion entre eux tout le temps de son séjour dans le Passé. Pourquoi la rétablirait-il maintenant ? Wyatt ne comprenait pas. À moins que Chris ne soit pas suffisamment fort pour la bloquer totalement ? Soudain, Wyatt senti le blocage mental glisser complètement. Il pouvait à nouveau sentir son frère, et ce qu'il sentait n'était pas bon.

* * *

><p>Les yeux de Chris s'élargirent quand un sentiment de confusion se répandit en lui. <em>Le lien !<em> Il n'était pas assez fort pour maintenir le blocage en place. La confusion qu'il sentait était celle de Wyatt. Chris gémit faiblement. _"Wyatt."_

* * *

><p><em>"Wyatt."<em>

Wyatt bondit hors du lit, enfilant ses bottes en quatrième vitesse. Il se précipita vers la vitrine qui abritait le Livre et, levant les sorts de protection, il commença à le feuilleter. _Formule, formule._

Wyatt commença à paniquer quand il sentit Chris s'affaiblir. Il devait le retrouver maintenant ! Wyatt cessa brutalement ses recherches dans le Livre. Il était l'aîné d'une sœur Halliwell, le sorcier Deux-Fois-Béni, il pouvait écrire sa propre formule.

_"Wyatt..."_

_"CHRIS !"_

* * *

><p><span>Prochain chapitre :<span> **vendredi 4 novembre [ou peut-être avant, ça dépendra]  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 2h00**  
>Début-Fin :<strong> 04/10/11**  
>Relecture :<strong> 1h00**  
>Nombre de pages :<strong> 2**  
>Nombre de mots : <strong>1 302**  
>Date de publication :<strong> 28/10/11**  
>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 02/12/11


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une **traduction** de la fic de BroodyCheery323 **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

A/N : **Cette fic se déroule peu après _Le Phénix_ (Chris-crossed) mais avant _Mauvais Génie_ (I dreamed of Phoebe).**

Cha : **Eh bien voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^**  
><span>Querty<span> : **Hihi, si je m'impose des dates de publication, le moins que je puisse faire c'est **(_d'essayer_)** de les respecter =P  
>[<strong>HS**. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec ce que tu as dis sur **_"Pourquoi moi ?"_** C'est d'abord la lettre qui m'a attirée.]  
><strong>leilita :** Merci, j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire.**

Merci pour vos reviews/alertes/favoris ^^  
><em>Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Piper Halliwell se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la cuisine en tenant des sacs d'épicerie dans les bras. Elle avait fait des courses toute la journée et était épuisée. Elle posa les sacs sur le comptoir de la cuisine et soupira. Piper replaça une mèche derrière son oreille et sortit de la pièce.

Le manoir était très calme. Piper s'arrêta devant les escaliers, cherchant des bruits indiquant une présence à la maison. N'entendant rien, elle commença à monter les marches en appelant Phoebe et Paige. Aucune réponse.

« - Augh... »

À ce bruit, elle s'arrêta au milieu de son ascension. Elle leva des yeux curieux vers le grenier et recommença prudemment à monter._ C'était quoi ce bruit ? On aurait dit que quelqu'un souffrait. Phoebe ? Paige ?_

Elle atteignit la porte du grenier et l'ouvrit brutalement. Elle leva les mains, prête à tout faire sauter en cas de besoin. Elle balaya la salle du regard mais ne vit personne au premier abord. Elle baissa lentement les mains.

« - Ahhh... »

Piper tourna la tête. Ses yeux s'élargirent quand elle aperçut Chris, allongé sur le dos, les mains sur l'estomac. Piper se précipita et s'agenouilla près de lui.

« - Chris, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« - D...dé...démon » expliqua-t-il entre deux halètements. « ...l'ai pas...vu... »

Piper retira ses mains et hoqueta en voyant la blessure. Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Repérant une serviette, elle la saisit et l'appuya contre les côtes de Chris.

« - Léo ! Léo, ramène ton derrière ici ! » hurla-t-elle.

Chris grimaça et ferma les yeux. Piper le regardait, inquiète. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne répond pas ?_

« - Paige ! Paige, viens vite, j'ai besoin de toi ! » essaya-t-elle.

Paige apparut à côté d'elle dans un nuage d'éclipses bleues et blanches. Elle croisa les bras avec irritation, prête à crier sur Piper mais s'arrêta très vite en repérant le tableau.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle en se précipitant près de l'aînée.

« - Je ne sais pas ! Je suis arrivée et je l'ai trouvé comme ça. Il a dit quelque chose à propos d'un démon. Léo ne me répond pas et Chris a besoin d'aide » résuma Piper.

Paige cilla. « Tu sais que je ne peux pas le guérir. Je n'ai pas encore ce pouvoir. »

« - Essaie ! »

Paige plaça les mains au dessus de la blessure de Chris et voulut que la lumière dorée apparaisse. Elles retinrent leur souffle. La lumière ne vient jamais. Paige ramena tristement ses mains contre elle.

« - Je ne peux pas le faire. »

Piper fut dispensée d'avoir à répondre par un craquement venant des escaliers du grenier. Phoebe surgit sur le seuil.

« - Coucou, les filles... » Elle s'interrompit en voyant ses sœurs à genoux près de leur Être de Lumière qui se vidait de son sang. Elle se recouvra la bouche avec les mains et courut les rejoindre.

« - Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » se renseigna-t-elle.

Paige secoua la tête. « On ne connait pas les détails exacts. »

« - Bon, ben appelons Léo pour le guérir » proposa Phoebe.

« - J'ai déjà essayé ça. Il ne répond pas » informa Piper.

« - On ne peut pas le laisser mourir ! » s'exclama Phoebe.

Paige jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux sœurs avant de revenir à Chris. Il n'avait pas l'air bien. Il perdait beaucoup de sang et son visage avait pâli. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son front par la sueur. Paige se leva et alla directement au Livre des Ombres.

Phoebe et Piper regardèrent la sorcière tourner violemment les pages du Livre.

« - Paige, il n'y aura rien la dedans » dit Phoebe à voix basse.

« - On peut toujours essayer » rétorqua sèchement la benjamine.

Phoebe se tourna vers Piper avec un air interrogatif sur le visage. Cette dernière hocha la tête et elles rejoignirent leur sœur devant le podium. Les trois Halliwell recherchaient désespérément quelque chose qui pourrait sauver Chris.

Elles furent distraites de leur quête quand une lumière bleue fit son apparition sur le mur, inondant le grenier d'un vif éclat. Elles prirent un air confus en voyant le portail. Un portail qui ressemblait à celui que Bianca avait utilisé pour forcer Chris à retourner dans le Futur.

Les Sœurs Halliwell reculèrent précautionneusement. Piper et Paige se préparèrent à se défendre contre la personne qui sortirait de ce portail, qui que se soit.

Elles virent un jeune homme, pas beaucoup plus vieux que Chris, franchir le portail. Il avait des cheveux longs et sales et était entièrement vêtu de noir. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu éclatant.

L'homme examina la pièce avec un œil critique puis posa le regard vers les trois sorcières. Piper hoqueta et s'avança.

« - Wyatt ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

* * *

><p><span>Prochain chapitre :<span> **vendredi 11 novembre. Promis !**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 2h15**  
>Début-Fin :<strong> 04-05/10/11**  
>Relecture :<strong> 45 minutes**  
>Nombre de pages :<strong> 2**  
>Nombre de mots : <strong>1 178**  
>Date de publication :<strong> 05/11/11**  
>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 02/12/11


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer :** "****Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une **traduction** de la fic de BroodyCheery323 **_(liens dans mon profil)**.**_

A/N : « **Ce chapitre revient dans le Futur pour montrer comment Wyatt parvient à retourner dans le Passé. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop confus ! »**

Querty :** hihi, je dirais plus "auteur cruel" ; disons que les premiers chapitres sont très...frustrants côté fin.**

**Merci pour les reviews/alertes/favoris  
><strong>_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<em><br>_**

_"Wyatt..."_

_"CHRIS !"_

Wyatt sentait qu'il était en train de perdre Chris. Leur lien télépathique devenait de plus en plus faible à mesure que les minutes passaient et Wyatt commença à paniquer. Il n'allait pas rester assis là et laisser son frère mourir. Il était l'être magique le plus puissant au monde. Il trouverait un moyen de le sauver !

Wyatt replaça le Livre des Ombres dans sa vitrine ; les sorts de protection se réactivèrent automatiquement. Il faisait des allers-retours en tirant sur ses cheveux longs. Il devait trouver un sort. Et vite. Chris avait déchiré la page de la formule qu'il avait utilisé pour retourner dans le passé donc ça ne marchera pas. Wyatt s'immobilisa brusquement. _Et si ça marchait ?_

* * *

><p>Le grenier était complètement silencieux. Le Manoir Halliwell avait été transformé en musée peu après que Wyatt ait accédé au pouvoir et il était fermé en ce moment. Le silence fut brisé par le bruit d'une éclipse. Wyatt Halliwell se matérialisa en plein milieu de la pièce.<p>

Chris avait peut-être déchiré la formule de voyage dans le temps du vrai Livre des Ombres mais la version holographique l'avait encore. Wyatt, étant le créateur de l'hologramme, pouvait en tourner les pages. Si quelqu'un d'autre essayait, sa main ne ferait que traverser.

Wyatt se précipita vers le Livre et commença à le feuilleter. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il vit le sort qu'il cherchait. Après l'avoir lu, il commença à préparer son voyage.

Le Deux-Fois-Béni convoqua son bras droit. Il ne pouvait pas disparaître sans donner un minimum d'explications. Quelqu'un pourrait venir et essayer de prendre sa place. Wyatt regarda avec impatience le démon miroiter.

« - Mon Seigneur... »

« - Je pars. J'ai quelques affaires dont je dois m'occuper. J'ignore combien de temps cela prendra mais durant mon absence, se sera à toi de tout gérer. Et ne fait savoir sous aucun prétexte à qui que ce soit que je suis parti » ordonna Wyatt.

« - Bien sûr, mon Seigneur. Mais où allez-vous ? » demanda le démon.

Le regard de Wyatt se durcit. « Cela ne te regarde pas » grogna-t-il.

Le démon déglutit. « Pardonnez-moi, mon Seigneur. »

Wyatt hocha brièvement la tête. « Maintenant, laisse-moi. »

Le démon s'inclina, se retourna et miroita. Wyatt se tourna vers le triquestre de craie sur le mur. Il leva le papier à hauteur des yeux et commença à réciter.

« Écoutez mon chant et mes rimes,

Afin que l'espoir vive en moi.

Envoyez-moi au temps d'autrefois,

Avant que ne soit commis l'ultime crime. »

Wyatt leva les yeux et vit le triquestre clignoter dans un éclat de lumière blanche. Il prit un bref instant pour méditer sur l'ironie de la situation. Chris s'était tenu dans la même salle et avait récité la même formule. Il était parti dans le Passé pour sauver Wyatt et maintenant, c'était Wyatt qui partait le sauver. Il esquissa un sourire en traversant le portail. Il disparut dans un éclat de lumière et le portail se referma derrière lui.

* * *

><p>« - Wyatt ? » demanda Piper.<p>

Celui-ci l'ignora et continua à détailler le grenier. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il remarqua Chris. Bousculant les trois sœurs ahuries, Wyatt s'agenouilla aux côtés de son frère et inspecta sa blessure. _Un couteau ? Non, un athamé._

La Source se plaça au dessus de la blessure et voulut déclencher le pouvoir de guérison. Il n'avait pas utilisé ce pouvoir depuis le début de son règne et n'était pas certain qu'il fonctionnerait.

Il garda les mains au dessus de son frère et attendit l'apparition de la lumière dorée, mais il ne se passait rien. _Non !_ Il essaya de nouveau, mais le résultat fut le même.

« - Allez, Chris. Je n'ai pas voyagé dans le temps simplement pour te regarder mourir ! » cria-t-il.

Piper fut stupéfaite de voir son petit garçon dans cet homme. Elle regarda son fils essayer à plusieurs reprises de soigner leur Être de Lumière. Phoebe et Paige l'observaient également.

« - Putain ! Guéris ! » s'écria-t-il quand il échoua de nouveau à sauver son petit frère.

Chris ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il s'efforça de tourner la tête vers les voix. Il fixait sous le choc son grand frère qui essayait une nouvelle fois de le guérir. _Wyatt ?_

« - ...marchera pas... Tu as abandonné ce pouvoir il y a longtemps » souffla Chris.

Wyatt se tourna brusquement pour regarder Chris. _Non ! Ça va marcher ! Ça doit marcher !_

« - Bon sang, il est où Léo ! » s'écria Wyatt.

Les sœurs sursautèrent, surprises par le ton sévère de leur fils et neveu.

« - Il... Il ne répond pas » avoua Phoebe.

Wyatt leva les yeux au ciel. _Bien sûr qu'il ne répondait pas. Il ne venait jamais quand elles avaient besoin de lui._

Il essaya encore, et il ne se passait toujours rien. Il baissa la tête et le désespoir le submergea. Chris allait mourir. Peu importe qu'il soit revenu pour le sauver. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Chris avait raison. Il avait abandonné le pouvoir de guérir.

La tête de Wyatt se releva d'un coup. Il avait peut-être renoncé à la capacité de guérir, mais c'était dans son temps. Ce n'était pas encore arrivé...

« - Allez chercher Wyatt » ordonna-t-il.

Piper le regarda sans comprendre. « Quoi ? »

« - Wyatt ! » cria-t-il.

Wyatt se tourna quand la version plus jeune de lui-même se matérialisa non loin de lui. Il tira doucement le garçon vers de Chris.

« - J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose. Chris a besoin de ton aide. Il ne tiendra pas plus longtemps. J'ai besoin que tu le guérisses. »

Futur-Wyatt attrapa les menottes de son jeune-lui et les plaça au dessus de la blessure de Chris. Petit-Wyatt leva les yeux vers lui puis revint à ses mains. Pendant un instant, il ne se passa rien et Futur-Wyatt détourna le regard en sentant ses yeux s'inonder de larmes.

Il s'apprêtait à lâcher l'enfant, quand la lumière dorée se manifesta enfin. _Est-ce que ça va marcher ? Est-il trop tard pour Chris ?_ Wyatt retint son souffle et attendit.

* * *

><p><span>Prochain chapitre de TB:<span> **vendredi 18 novembre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 1h55**  
>Début-Fin :<strong> 9/10/11**  
>Relecture :<strong> 50 minutes**  
>Nombre de pages :<strong> 3**  
>Nombre de mots : <strong>1 370**  
>Date de publication :<strong> 11/11/11**  
><strong>_(La Fin du Monde ?)**  
><strong>_**Dernière mise à jour :** 02/12/11  
><em>(Apparemment pas...)<br>_


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer :** "****Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fic de BroodyCheery323 **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

A/N : **L'auteur relève un point dans une review :  
>« Il a été dit que le pouvoir de guérison était déclenché par l'amour alors pourquoi Wyatt a-t-il été incapable de guérir Chris ?<br>C'est vrai que la guérison est déclenchée par l'amour mais j'ai essayé de montrer que Wyatt est consumé par les ténèbres depuis si longtemps qu'il en a oublié comment puiser dans l'amour pour guérir. Si vous vous souvenez, Piper ne pouvait pas utiliser son pouvoir dans la saison 1, même si elle aimait Léo. »  
>Elle tenait à le préciser au cas où quelqu'un d'autre se poserait la question. <strong>

Querty :** Ne t'en fais pas, Chris ne va pas mourir...maintenant. Toutes tes questions trouveront leurs réponses dans les dix chapitres qui suivent **(j'ai vérifié ^^)**.  
>Pour les réactions, rendez-vous vendredi prochain...<strong>

**Merci pour les reviews/alertes/favoris**  
><em>Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Soulagé, Wyatt souffla quand la plaie commença à se refermer et que la couleur revint sur le visage de Chris. Il allait s'en sortir. Son jeune lui avait réussi à le guérir.

La lumière dorée s'estompa et Petit-Wyatt laissa tomber les mains sur les côtés. Avec un air radieux, il se tourna vers Futur-Wyatt qui esquissa un doux sourire.

« - Merci » chuchota-t-il.

L'enfant gloussa et courut enlacer les jambes de sa mère. Piper lui sourit puis posa son regard vers Chris et la version adulte de son fils. Elle était contente que Chris ait été sauvé. Elle n'avait pas été la plus gentille des personnes avec lui et ne lui avait pas toujours fait confiance mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure.

Paige sourit en voyant les couleurs de Chris revenir. Ce gars était parfois casse-pieds et ça l'agaçait qu'il mente constamment ou qu'il ne dise que des demi-vérités mais elle était heureuse de voir qu'il allait bien.

Phoebe sautillait d'excitation. Elle avait eu une peur bleue pour Chris. Elle avait été certaine qu'il n'allait pas y arriver mais était si heureuse que Wyatt ait réussi à le guérir. Même s'il était un peu névrosé.

Wyatt tendit la main et lissa les cheveux de Chris. Il ne transpirait plus et sa peau n'était plus moite. Wyatt repéra l'athamé près de son frère et le fixa. Il allait découvrir celui qui avait attaqué Chris, et il le détruirait.

Wyatt sentit Chris s'agiter et retira rapidement sa main. Chris était à peine conscient lorsqu'il avait débarqué. Il ne réagirait pas bien en le voyant ici. Wyatt se leva et s'éloigna. Il valait mieux que Chris ne le voit pas à la seconde où il ouvrirait les yeux.

Constatant que leur Être de Lumière allait bien mais qu'il ne se réveillerait pas dans l'immédiat, les filles reportèrent leur attention sur Wyatt. Un Wyatt grand de près d'un mètre quatre-vingts.

« - Tu es Wyatt, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Phoebe. Au regard de Paige et de Piper, elle haussa les épaules. « Quoi, je veux seulement être sûre. »

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel mais acquiesça. Piper sourit et se précipita pour l'étreindre. Wyatt se raidit quand les bras de Piper l'enlacèrent. Cela la troubla mais elle l'ignora. Son fils l'écarta puis fit un pas en arrière.

Paige et Phoebe lui sourirent. Chris avait dit que Wyatt était maléfique, mais il ne le semblait pas. Il venait, après tout, de lui sauver la vie.

« - Que lui est-il arrivé ? » s'enquit Wyatt.

Les sorcières furent surprises par la dureté de son ton. _Pourquoi est-il si froid _? Elles échangèrent un regard et revinrent à Wyatt.

« - On ne connait pas les détails mais on pense qu'il a été surpris par un démon. Je suis rentrée et je l'ai trouvé comme ça » expliqua Piper.

Un éclair brilla dans les yeux du Deux-Fois-Béni puis il hocha la tête. Il trouverait le responsable plus tard.

« - Pourquoi es-tu venu ? » se renseigna Paige.

Wyatt cilla puis fit un signe de tête en direction de Chris. « Je suis venu pour le sauver. »

Piper paraissait confuse. « Comment savais-tu qu'il avait besoin d'être sauvé ? »

Wyatt la fixa. _Chris leur a surement parlé du lien télépathique ?_

« - Qu'est-ce que Chris vous a dit sur le Futur ? » demanda-t-il.

« - Pas grand chose. Il a dit qu'il était un Être de Lumière venu du Futur et qu'il était là pour te sauver. On a récemment découvert qu'il était aussi moitié-sorcier. On n'en sait pas plus » récapitula Paige.

Wyatt les dévisagea avec curiosité. « C'est tout ce dont Chris vous a parlé ? Il ne vous a rien dit sur lui ? »

Elle secouèrent toutes les trois la tête. « Il n'est pas très calé question partage » fit remarquer Phoebe. « On sait qu'il avait une fiancée qui s'appelait Bianca et qu'elle est morte quand elle l'a ramené dans le Futur, mais c'est tout. »

Wyatt était surpris. Chris avait été là tout ce temps et ne leur avait pas dit qui il était ? Qu'il était leur fils et neveu. Pas étonnant que Piper ne paniquait pas quand il était arrivé. Il avait trouvé étrange qu'elle ne pleure pas pour son propre fils, maintenant il comprenait. Elle ne savait pas.

« - Donc... Chris est votre Être de Lumière ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Léo ? »

« - Ton père est un Fondateur maintenant. Lorsque Chris est arrivé, il y avait un problème avec les Titans et Léo est allé Là-Haut parce que la plupart des Fondateurs avaient été tué. Il a -en quelque sorte- sauvé la situation et ils ont fait de lui un Fondateur » résuma Phoebe.

Wyatt se tourna vers Piper, elle baissa tristement la tête.

« - Nous, euh... Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, Wyatt. »

Les yeux de Wyatt descendirent directement vers l'estomac de sa mère. Pas enceinte. Et si elle n'était plus avec Léo...

Wyatt posa un regard furieux sur la forme inconsciente de son frère. Léo n'était pas supposé devenir Fondateur avant un an ou deux. Comment Chris était-il censé naître si leurs parents n'étaient pas ensembles ?

« - Retournez ensemble » exigea-t-il.

Piper le dévisagea. « Quoi ? »

« - Tu m'as bien entendu. »

« - Tu ne peux pas exiger que l'on retourne ensemble et t'attendre à ce que cela se produise. Autre chose, je me fiche de l'âge que tu as ou du temps d'où tu viens, tu ne me parles pas comme ça » gronda Piper en croisant les bras.

Wyatt lui lança un regard furibond. « Si vous ne retournez pas ensemble, alors Chris... »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

* * *

><p><span>Prochain chapitre de TB:<span> **vendredi 25 novembre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 1h30**  
>Début-Fin :<strong> 9/10/11**  
>Relecture :<strong> 1h10**  
>Nombre de pages :<strong> 3**  
>Nombre de mots : <strong>1 350**  
>Date de publication :<strong> 18/11/11**  
>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 02/12/11


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer : **"****Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fic de BroodyCheery323 **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

Matt :** Le Wyatt de cette fic est génial ! Je m'achèterai le tee-shirt **_"I love Sources"_**, tu es partant ?  
>Aw, merci, c'est gentil <strong>(bah, ça sort tout seul. S'autocritiquer, c'est facile ^^)**.  
>Touché ! Coulé ! Je plaide coupable =)<br>J'espère que le chapitre te plaira !  
>Keep calm and...and...and...Chrrrrrriiiiiiisssss ! xD<strong>

**Merci pour les alertes/favoris/lectures ^^**  
><em>Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

Wyatt cessa immédiatement de crier et se retourna pour regarder Chris. Éveillé et visiblement furieux. Le Deux-Fois-Béni sourit.

« - Content de te voir, Christopher. »

Les yeux de Chris s'endurcirent. Il faisait face à un Wyatt adulte, un Wyatt adulte et maléfique.

« - Je ne joue pas avec toi, Wyatt. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? D'abord, comment t'es arrivé là ? »

Wyatt contourna sa mère et ses tantes et se plaça directement devant Chris. Il croisa les bras sur la poitrine et sourit à son frère.

« - Tu sais, tu pourrais être un peu plus reconnaissant étant donné que si je n'étais pas venu, tu aurais très bien pu être mort en ce moment. Et pour le comment ? Il n'y avait pas qu'une seule copie de la formule, Chris. »

Chris fronça les sourcils. Plus d'une copie ? Bien sûr ! La version holographique du Livre qu'avait Wyatt. Il avait dû être ensorcelé afin qu'il puisse l'utiliser comme le vrai.

« - Merci de ton aide, mais tu peux y aller maintenant » rétorqua Chris.

« - Tu as raison, je partirai. Mais tu viens avec moi. »

Chris dévisagea son frère. S'attendait-il réellement à ce qu'il le suive dans le Futur ?

« - Je ne vais nulle part, Wyatt. Il me reste une tâche à accomplir. »

Wyatt leva les yeux au ciel. « Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Tu es ici pour me "sauver." »

« - Oui, je vais te sauver. Donc tu peux rentrer à la maison. »

Wyatt le fusilla du regard. Cette conversation avec Chris ne l'amusait plus du tout.

« - Tu vas y retourner, Chris, même si je dois te traîner de force dans le portail » assura Wyatt d'une voix froide.

Chris n'eut pas à répondre car au même moment, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Le jeune homme se releva et s'appuya contre le mur. Il se frotta l'épaule à l'endroit où la boule d'énergie de Wyatt l'avait frappé.

« - Dis-moi, Wy. Tu es revenu me sauver simplement pour pouvoir me tuer toi-même, c'est ça ? » demanda sarcastiquement Chris.

Exaspéré, Wyatt roula les yeux. « Christopher, si j'avais voulu te tuer, tu serais mort depuis longtemps. »

« - Je le serais si Bianca ne m'avait pas sauvé, et tu l'as tuée ! » riposta Chris.

« - Je n'allais pas te tuer ! »

Chris leva le poing vers Wyatt qui manqua de le prendre dans la mâchoire. Wyatt se jeta sur Chris et les deux frères se retrouvèrent sur le plancher.

« - Je te déteste ! » s'écria Chris.

Ils se remirent rapidement sur leurs pieds en se regardant. Tous les deux respiraient bruyamment.

« - Alors tu me détestes, hein ? » railla Wyatt avec incrédulité.

« - Oui » confirma Chris.

Wyatt s'avança et se plaça face à Chris.

« - Dans ce cas pourquoi es-tu revenu vingt-ans dans le Passé ? »

Chris foudroya son frère du regard. Il était en colère à cause de la question mais aussi par le simple fait que Wyatt soit là. Chris leva une main et poussa le torse du Deux-Fois-Béni, le forçant à reculer.

« - Ça suffit ! »

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers la voix. Piper avait les mains sur les hanches et les fixait tous les deux.

Chris rougit légèrement, gêné. Dans sa fureur contre son frère, il avait complètement oublié que les filles étaient là. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Wyatt et se dirigea vers l'autre côté du grenier.

« - J'ignore quel est votre problème tous les deux mais ça s'arrête maintenant » cria-t-elle.

Phoebe et Paige restait discrètement debout derrière elle. Elles étaient encore choquées par la démonstration de colère à laquelle elles venaient d'assister.

« - Je pense que nous devrions en parler. Comment est-ce que vous vous connaissez et pourquoi êtes-vous si en colère ? » demanda Piper.

« - Je n'ai pas à te répondre » rétorqua Wyatt. Il se tourna pour adresser sa prochaine phrase à Chris. « Ne pense pas une seconde que c'est terminé. On finira ça et tu repartiras avec moi. » Sur ces mots, Wyatt s'éclipsa.

Piper reçu comme une décharge à l'attitude de son fils et à la manière dont il venait de partir. Il lui avait à peine parlé depuis qu'il était là et, quand il l'avait fait, il était hostile. Elle essuya les larmes qui s'était formées dans ses yeux et se prépara à affronter Chris.

Celui-ci avait l'air effrayé et prit la parole avant qu'elle ne le fasse. « Je suis désolé. Futures conséquences. » Et il s'éclipsa lui aussi.

Piper resta bouche bée devant l'espace vide laissé par Chris et se tourna pour faire face à ses sœurs.

« - Il se passe quelque chose entre eux et j'ai la ferme intention de découvrir quoi. »

* * *

><p><span>Prochain chapitre de TB:<span> **vendredi 2 décembre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 1h30  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 9-15/10/11  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 30 minutes  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 2  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>1 085  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 25/11/11  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 02/12/11


	6. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer :** "Charmed"**** ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une **traduction** de la fic de BroodyCheery323 **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

N/T : **Beaucoup d'alertes et de favoris depuis le dernier chapitre, je suis très contente ^^**

_**Merci pour les alertes et favoris =)**  
>Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

Phoebe et Paige étaient assises l'une en face de l'autre sur la table de la cuisine pendant que Piper faisait du thé, debout devant la cuisinière. Elles étaient descendues au rez-de-chaussée après que Wyatt et Chris soient partis.

Paige donna un petit coup de pied à sa sœur aînée.

« - Aïe » gémit faiblement Phoebe.

Paige lui lança un regard noir et vérifia que Piper n'avait pas entendu. Elle revient à Phoebe et désigna Piper d'un mouvement de tête. Phoebe pencha la tête sur le côté, confuse.

Paige se frappa le front avec la main et leva les yeux au ciel. _Parle-lui_, dit-elle en formant les mots avec les lèvres. Phoebe forma un "o" avec les siennes et reporta son attention vers Piper.

« - Piper, ma puce, tu vas bien ? » s'enquit-elle.

Piper se tourna, une tellière à la main et un large sourire aux lèvres.

« - Bien sûr que oui. Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas ? » demanda l'aînée.

Phoebe jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur. _À l'aide._

« - Eh bien...ça doit être un peu choquant que Wyatt se pointe et avec cette attitude. Sans parler de la petite dispute qu'il a eut avec Chris dans le grenier. »

« - C'était bizarre, hein ? » remarqua Phoebe. « D'accord, Chris nous a dit que Wyatt était maléfique donc c'est compréhensible qu'il lui en veuille mais ça semblait...en fait, ça semblait plus personnel que ça, comme s'ils se connaissaient. »

Paige acquiesça. Piper haussa les épaules et versa le thé dans les tasses.

« - Piper, c'est normal que tu sois blessée. »

Piper posa la tellière et s'assit au bout de la table. Elle plaça la tête entre ses mains.

« - Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai pas voulu croire Chris quand il a dit que Wyatt était maléfique, mais il semblait si...sombre. Et il était si froid. »

Le corps de Piper commença à secouer en sanglots silencieux. Phoebe et Paige se levèrent rapidement et enveloppèrent leurs bras autour d'elle.

« - Je sais, chérie. Mais ça va bien se passer. On va comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé et on va s'assurer que ça ne se produise pas cette fois » rassura Paige.

Piper hocha la tête et ses pleurs s'apaisèrent. Phoebe lui essuya les yeux puis lui sourit.

« - Alors...Wyatt et Chris, c'était bizarre, non ? Comme l'a dit Phoebe, ça semblait personnel pour chacun d'eux. »

« - Alors quoi ? Vous pensez qu'ils étaient amis ou un truc du genre dans le Futur ? » demanda Paige en retournant s'asseoir.

« - C'est possible. Wyatt n'a pas l'air beaucoup plus vieux que lui et cela expliquerait pourquoi c'est Chris qui est revenu et pas l'une de nous, par exemple » exposa Phoebe.

Piper hocha lentement la tête. C'était fort possible.

« - Je me demande pourquoi il ne nous la pas dit » murmura Piper, davantage pour elle-même.

« - Nous n'en saurons rien à moins qu'il nous le dise, alors appelons-le » proposa Paige.

Phoebe secoua la tête. « Il ne viendra pas. Il devinera que nous voulons savoir et il ne dira rien de son plein gré. »

« - Tu as sans doute raison, mais comment sommes-nous censées découvrir quoi que ce soit ? » demanda Piper.

« - Peut-être que Wyatt nous dira quelque chose. »

« - J'imagine que nous aurions plus de chances avec lui, mais je doute qu'on doive essayer maintenant. Ils étaient tous les deux très en colère et je ne pense pas que Wyatt viendra » ajouta Phoebe.

« - Alors, on attend ? »

Paige et Phoebe acquiescèrent.

« - On attend. »

* * *

><p>Chris s'effondra sur le canapé de l'arrière boutique du P3. Il n'aurait pas pu rester au manoir une seconde de plus. Être là où sa mère et ses tantes étaient encore vivantes était suffisamment difficile, mais que Wyatt s'incruste, c'était trop.<p>

Et puis, pourquoi était-il venu ? Chris ne croyait pas que c'était pour le sauver comme l'avait prétendu Wyatt. Putain, combien de fois Wyatt avait-il essayé de le tuer ? Il ne voulait probablement pas que quelqu'un d'autre lui enlève ce plaisir, pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Chris ramassa le livre posé sur le plancher et le lança contre le mur. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça ! Il avait un délai. Il devait sauver Wyatt et le Wyatt de son temps ne ferait que lui compliquer la tâche.

Chris soupira avec contrariété. Wyatt allait-il leur dire ? Il avait semblé sur le point de le faire quand Chris avait reprit conscience. Essaierait-il de nouveau ? Que diraient-elles ?

Chris secoua la tête pour tenter de se débarrasser de ces pensées. Il ne pouvait pas se préoccuper de ça maintenant. Il avait une mission remplir et que Wyatt soit dans le Passé n'y changerait rien.

* * *

><p><span>Prochain chapitre :<span> **vendredi 09 décembre 2011**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 1h00  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 15/10/11  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 45 minutes  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 2  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>1 062  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 02/12/11  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 02/12/11


	7. Chapitre 7

Disclaimer :** "Charmed"**** ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une traduction de la fic de BroodyCheery323 **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

Wyatt était debout sur le Golden Gate Bridge et regardait la ville. C'était tellement différent ici, par rapport à son temps. Pour commencer, le Golden Gate Bridge était toujours debout.

Wyatt poussa un soupir. Ayant eu le temps de se calmer depuis sa rencontre avec Chris, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne s'y était pas pris de la meilleure des manières. Maintenant, ça allait être encore plus dur de le ramener à la maison. Son petit frère l'avait rendu tellement furieux ! Comment pouvait-il s'attendre à ne pas réagir ?

Wyatt tourna le dos à la ville, s'assit et posa la tête sur le côté du pont. Il était épuisé.

Voyager de vingt ans dans le passé n'était pas une mince affaire. Sa mère était en vie ici. Il avait appris depuis bien longtemps à vivre sans elle et la revoir ne faisait pas partie des choses auxquelles il avait pensé en venant. Et voir Chris si proche de la mort était quelque chose qu'il aurait été heureux d'oublier. S'il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, Chris aurait pu...

Il tua cette pensée dans l'œuf. Il ne tirait rien de bon à insister sur ça. Chris allait bien et Wyatt avait une mission à remplir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être influencé par cela, d'être émotif. Il était Wyatt Halliwell ! Possesseur d'Excalibur et Deux-Fois-Béni. Il prendrait Chris puis ils rentreraient chez eux et rien ne l'en empêchera.

* * *

><p>Chris se matérialisa près du Livre des Ombres. C'était bien après minuit et il espérait que les filles étaient déjà couchées. Il resta debout une minute, l'oreille tendue. N'entendant aucun bruit dans la maison, il en conclut qu'effectivement, tout le monde dormait.<p>

Chris ouvrit le Livre et partit à la recherche de quelque chose pour renvoyer Wyatt. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ici à saboter son projet de le sauver, ni le laisser le ramener dans le Futur. Non, Wyatt devait partir.

Chris releva brusquement la tête quand quelqu'un s'éclipsa à côté de lui. Il referma l'ouvrage et pivota pour faire face au nouveau venu, qui qu'il puisse être.

Léo s'éclipsa dans le grenier. Il avait passé la journée à une réunion de Fondateurs et n'avait pas pu partir quand Piper l'avait appelé. Il espérait que tout allait bien. C'est à ce moment qu'il repéra Chris et ses yeux se plissèrent.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tard ? » demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

Voyant que c'était Léo, Chris reprit sa quête dans le Livre des Ombres et lui tourna le dos.

« - Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je suis venu ici jeter un autre coup d'œil au Livre. »

Léo hocha la tête, acceptant l'excuse de Chris.

« - Piper m'a appelé aujourd'hui. Sais-tu pourquoi ? »

« - Mhmm » marmonna Chris.

Léo attendit que Chris développe sa réponse et roula les yeux quand il ne le fit pas.

« - Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Chris jeta un coup d'œil à Léo par-dessus son épaule. « Je me suis fait poignarder à l'estomac par un démon. Elle t'a appelé pour me guérir. »

Surpris, Léo cilla et ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur les côtes de l'Être de Lumière.

« - J'étais à une réunion de Fondateurs et je ne pouvais pas descendre. Tu vas bien ? Qui t'a guéri ? » se renseigna Léo.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel. Une réunion de Fondateurs. Il y avait toujours quelque chose avec lui.

« - Je vais bien. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, j'étais pas vraiment dans le coup mais je pense que Wyatt m'a guéri. »

« - Wyatt ? Wyatt t'a guéri ? »

« - Oui. »

« - C'est une bonne chose que les filles aient pensé à tester son pouvoir de guérison » souffla Léo, se sentant coupable de ne pas avoir répondu à l'appel de Piper.

« - Oh, elles n'y ont pas pensé. »

« - Ah bon ? Alors qui a prit Wyatt ? »

« - C'était Wyatt. »

Légèrement confus, Léo regarda Chris sans comprendre. « Wyatt est venu par lui-même ? »

« - Non, Grand-Wyatt l'a appelé. »

Léo était vraiment confus. _Grand-Wyatt ?_

Chris soupira et se tourna pour faire face à Léo. « J'ai été poignardé et je n'étais pas en très grande forme. Je ne pense pas que j'aurai tenu, en fait, j'y serais probablement resté. Mais un portail s'est ouvert et le Wyatt du Futur s'est pointé. Il a essayé de me guérir mais ne pouvait pas donc il a appelé Petit-Wyatt qui, lui, le pouvait » expliqua-il.

Les yeux de Léo s'élargirent. « Wyatt est ici ? Comme l'adulte et le maléfique Wyatt ? »

« - Oui » confirma Chris.

« - Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que c'est une très mauvaise chose ? » marmonna Léo.

Chris reprit sa recherche dans le Livre. « Parce que ça l'est. »

* * *

><p><span>Prochain chapitre :<span> **vendredi 16 décembre 2011**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 1h00  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 15-16/10/11  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 35 minutes  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 2  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>1 024  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 10/12/11  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 10/12/11


	8. Chapitre 8

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une traduction de la fic de BroodyCheery323 **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

Matt :** Oh arrête, tu vas me faire rougir ! Je sais, c'est lent. Deux chapitres par semaine ? Avec mon problème d'ordinateur, ce ne sera pas demain la veille ! Et ça m'énerve au plus haut point. Bien sûr que je publierai la semaine prochaine. Je devrais avoir accès à Internet...théoriquement.  
>À toi aussi Matt et merci pour ta review ^^<br>Bisouilles.  
><strong>

_Bonne lecture !_**  
><em>Et bonnes vacances à tout ceux qui ont la chance de l'être !<em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

Piper sortit lentement de sa chambre en se frottant les yeux. Cela avait été une longue nuit, loin d'être satisfaisante en terme de sommeil.

« - Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé pour me dire que la version adulte et maléfique de notre fils était là ? » demanda Léo.

Piper sursauta. Elle n'avait pas vu Léo en quittant la pièce. Elle lui lança un regard plein d'irritation.

« - Je t'ai appelé. Tu n'es pas venu. »

Léo poussa un soupir d'exaspération. « J'étais à une réunion, Piper. Je ne pouvais pas partir. »

« - Peu importe, je m'en fiche. Je te l'aurais dit dès que tu serais descendu, mais visiblement quelqu'un m'a devancé. »

« - Je suis venu la nuit derrière et j'ai trouvé Chris devant le Livre des Ombres. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi vous m'aviez appelé et il m'a donné un bref résumé de ce qui s'est passé hier. »

« - Est-ce qu'il t'a raconté la partie où il s'est réveillé et que lui et Wyatt ont commencé à se taper dessus ? » se renseigna Piper.

« - Non. Tu veux dire qu'ils se sont battus ? »

« - C'était assez mauvais, Léo. Ils avaient l'air tellement en colère tous les deux. Wyatt a commencé à le narguer et Chris a exigé qu'il s'en aille. Après ils ont commencé à se battre avec et sans magie et Chris a hurlé qu'il détestait Wyatt. »

Léo était sous le choc. Bien sûr, il présumait que Chris serait en colère, mais ça avait l'air personnel.

« - Apparemment, Wyatt a su d'une quelconque manière que Chris était en danger et il est venu le sauver puis le ramener mais Chris ne veut pas repartir » continua Piper.

« - Ça me donne l'impression qu'ils se connaissent » remarqua Léo.

Piper acquiesça. « Oui, c'est ce que l'on pense. Mais on n'a pas eu la moindre chance de leur demander parce qu'ils se sont éclipsés après que j'aie séparé leur combat. »

Léo regarda tristement Piper.

« - Comment tu gères ça ? Le fait que Wyatt soit ici ? » s'enquit Léo avec douceur.

Piper soupira et des larmes lui remplirent yeux. Elle les chassa avec colère.

« - Tu ne l'as pas vu, Léo. Quand Chris nous l'a dit, je ne voulais pas le croire. Mais en le voyant hier ? Il était si sombre, si froid » chuchota Piper.

Léo l'attira vers lui. Il enroula étroitement ses bras autour d'elle.

« - On va comprendre, Piper. Je te le promets. »

* * *

><p>« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Wyatt.<p>

Chris se raidit au son de sa voix. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu s'éclipser. Il souffla avec colère.

« - Je trouve un moyen de te renvoyer » dit-il à travers ses dents serrées.

« - J'ai l'intention de repartir, Chris. »

« - Je ne viens pas avec toi. »

Irrité, Wyatt ramena ses cheveux en arrière. Il n'allait pas s'énerver.

« - Ce n'est pas sûr ici, Chris. Regarde ce qui a faillit arriver hier » se risqua Wyatt.

« - Et en quoi ça te regarde ? » s'écria Chris.

« - Je ne veux pas que tu meures, Chris. »

« - Non, tu veux juste me rendre maléfique. »

Wyatt gronda. « Je ne suis pas maléfique, Chris. Je suis puissant. »

Chris fit volte-face et regarda Wyatt avec incrédulité.

« - Pas maléfique ? Tu plaisantes ? Tu tues des innocents ! »

« - Ils étaient faibles. »

« - Tu es incroyable. Comment peux-tu agir et parler de la sorte et continuer à penser que tu n'es pas maléfique ? »

Wyatt l'ignora. Il n'allait pas encore entrer dans cette dispute avec Chris. Il avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois que c'était arrivé dans leur temps. Wyatt décida de changer de sujet.

« - Pourquoi ne leur as-tu rien dit ? » demanda-t-il.

Chris comprit immédiatement. « Elles ne peuvent pas tout savoir à propos de l'avenir. Elles n'ont pas besoin de savoir. »

Wyatt lui adressa un regard noir. « Peut-être que si elles avaient su, elles ne t'auraient pas laissé frôler la mort » rétorqua-t-il.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas. Il avait mieux à faire que se disputer avec son frère. Par exemple, d'abord trouver un moyen de le renvoyer et ensuite en trouver un pour le sauver.

« - Tu as toujours été têtu, petit frère. »

« - Petit frère ! »

* * *

><p><span>Prochain chapitre :<span> **vendredi 23 décembre 2011**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 1h00  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 16/10/11  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 1h  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 2  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>968  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 16/12/11  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 16/12/11


	9. Chapitre 9

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une traduction de la fic de BroodyCheery323 **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

A/N : ****«** Une partie du dialogue est directement emprunté à la série. »**

N/T :** Désolée pour le retard. Contrairement à ce que je souhaitais/espérais, je n'ai pas vu l'ombre d'une livebox avant aujourd'hui.**

**_Merci pour les alertes/favoris/reviews depuis le dernier chapitre !_  
><strong>_Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

Chris et Wyatt tournèrent brutalement la tête vers la porte du grenier. Phoebe se tenait sur le seuil, les yeux écarquillés. Bouche bée, ses yeux papillonnaient entre Wyatt et Chris.

Chris dévisageait Phoebe avec horreur. _Merde !_ Il avait gardé son secret pendant des _mois_... Wyatt était ici depuis deux jours et s'en était fini du secret.

Wyatt eut un sourire satisfait. Il n'avait pas prévu de dévoiler le secret de Chris mais était content que ce soit arrivé. Au moins, maintenant, quelqu'un savait.

Chris marcha lentement vers Phoebe, qui était encore dans l'embrasure. Elle secoua la tête, entra entièrement dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle.

« - Petit frère ? » répéta-t-elle.

Il s'immobilisa et la regarda fixement. Wyatt, lui, regardait Chris, attendant de voir s'il essayerait de le nier.

« - Oui » murmura Chris. « Wyatt est mon grand frère. »

Phoebe en resta coite. « Ce qui fait de toi le fils de Piper et Léo ainsi que mon...neveu. »

Chris acquiesça.

« - Tu es mon neveu ? J'ai un autre neveu. »

Chris attendit en silence de voir quelle sera sa réaction à cette nouvelle. Il perdit l'équilibre quand Phoebe courut soudainement vers lui et l'enferma dans une étreinte. Surpris, Chris cilla puis plaça prudemment ses bras autour d'elle.

La sorcière sourit. _Elle avait un autre neveu. Chris était son neveu._

Elle recula pour regarder Chris. Elle le voyait maintenant. Il avait les traits sombres de Piper mais ses yeux, ses yeux étaient ceux de Léo.

« - Est-ce que j'ai cherché à te séduire ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Wyatt ricana depuis son coin, appuyé contre le mur. Chris le foudroya du regard puis revint à sa tante.

« - Non, tu n'as pas cherché à me séduire » gloussa-t-il.

« - Oh, ça me rassure parce que ça aurait été assez gênant. »

« - Ce n'est pas que je rechigne à participer à cette petite réunion de famille mais il y a des choses plus importantes dont on doit se soucier maintenant » intervint Wyatt.

Chris se tourna à l'intervention de Wyatt, il avait oublié que son frère était dans cette pièce. Phoebe se tourna aussi vers lui.

« - Comme quoi ? »

« - J'ai remarqué que Piper n'est pas enceinte. »

Phoebe prit un air confus. « Devrait-elle l'être ? »

« - Elle devrait, bientôt. Je suis certain que tu l'as compris, Chris. Quelle est ta date de conception ? »

Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à Phoebe. « Une semaine. »

« - Une semaine ? Tu es censé être conçu dans une semaine ? Mais Piper et Léo ne sont même pas ensemble ! » paniqua Phoebe.

« - Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche » approuva Wyatt. « À l'origine, Léo n'était pas censé devenir Fondateur avec que Chris n'ait un an mais il a tout changé » termina-t-il en lançant un regard noir à son frère.

« - Je devais faire quelque chose pour devenir leur Être de Lumière. C'est la seule chose à laquelle j'ai tout de suite pensé » se défendit Chris.

« - Joli travail, Einstein ! À cause de ça, tu n'es même pas sûr de naître. Même maintenant, ça va être difficile à corriger » hurla Wyatt, en colère contre le fait que son frère ait été si négligent avec sa propre vie.

Le regard de Chris s'assombrit et il semblait sur le point de répliquer quand Phoebe s'interposa.

« - Arrêtez tous les deux ! On va trouver quelque chose pour arranger ça. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Chris pivota vers elle, le visage incrédule.

« - Non, il s'en va ! Il est hors de question qu'il reste ici, il est maléfique ! »

Wyatt leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Maléfique ou pas, Chris, il peut nous aider. On ne peut pas le renvoyer et prendre le risque que tu ne naisses jamais. Sans parler du fait que je doute qu'il accepte de s'en aller comme ça. »

Wyatt sourit.

« - C'est incroyable. Il va tout gâcher ! » s'écria Chris.

« - Je te l'ai déjà dit Chris, si j'avais voulu ta mort, tu ne serais pas debout en ce moment. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir » assura Wyatt.

Phoebe sourit. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Chris, nous n'arrêterons pas la lutte simplement parce que Wyatt est là. On va corriger ce problème, mais on doit d'abord s'occuper de toi. »

Chris soupira et hocha lentement la tête.

* * *

><p><span>Prochain chapitre :<span> **vendredi 30 décembre 2011**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 1h00  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 16/10/11  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 40 minutes  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 2  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>1 021  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 27/12/11  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 27/12/11


	10. Chapitre 10

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une traduction de la fic de BroodyCheery323 **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

_"Italique"_ – communication par lien télépathique.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

Phoebe jeta un œil derrière le mur de la cuisine. Piper était debout devant la cuisinière et remuait quelque chose dans une grande casserole. Phoebe sourit, entra avec désinvolture dans la pièce et s'arrêta près de sa sœur.

Phoebe se pencha pour sentir le plat ; Piper la regarda avec amusement. Phoebe se redressa et l'aînée haussa un sourcil.

« - Mmmm, ça sent bon. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » se renseigna Phoebe.

Piper eut un petit rire. « C'est de la chaudrée. »

« - Vraiment ? » Phoebe plongea une cuillère une cuillère dans la casserole et la porta à ses lèvres. « Je pense que tu devrais ajouter quelques palourdes. Ce serait vraiment bon » proposa-t-elle.

Piper la regarda bizarrement. « Tu veux une chaudrée de palourdes ? » demanda-t-elle lentement. Phoebe acquiesça. « J'imagine que je pourrais en rajouter mais nous n'en avons pas. »

Phoebe sourit et plaça vivement un sac devant elle.

« - Je suis allée au magasin et j'en ai pris. »

Piper regarda le sac puis revint à Phoebe, une expression suspicieuse sur le visage.

« - Oh et je pense qu'on devrait inviter Léo. Il n'est pas là assez souvent et je pense que ce serait vraiment bien » ajouta-t-elle suavement. « Il me manque vraiment. » Elle fixa sa sœur avec des yeux de chien battu.

« - Euh, je suppose qu'on peut l'inviter » accepta Piper.

« - Génial ! Je lui en ai déjà parlé, il a dit qu'il sera là. »

Piper plissa les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? »

« - Manigancer ? Moi ? Tu m'insultes. Je veux juste voir mon beau-frère. »

Phoebe posa les palourdes sur le comptoir près de la cuisinière, fit demi-tour et sortit en tapant des pieds. Piper la regarda puis gloussa. Cette fille mijotait quelque chose.

* * *

><p>« - Des palourdes ? C'est ça ton plan génial ! » s'exclama Chris.<p>

« - Quoi ? C'est un aphrodisiaque ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre » se défendit Phoebe.

Wyatt leva les yeux au ciel. À ce rythme, Chris pouvait disparaître d'un jour à l'autre. Cela faisait trois jours que Phoebe était au courant et Chris n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Plus que quatre jours.

« - Je maintiens qu'on devrait simplement le leur dire » proposa-t-il.

« - Non ! Nous en avons déjà parlé. On ne leur dira pas » rétorqua Chris.

Wyatt se leva du canapé et s'approcha de son frère.

« - Il n'y a rien d'autre qui fonctionne, Chris ! Phoebe a déjà écarté l'idée de leur jeter un sort et tu ne veux pas le leur dire. De quoi as-tu si peur ? » demanda-t-il.

« - Je n'ai peur de rien du tout » s'écria Chris.

« - Ouais, c'est ça. Tu peux bloquer le lien, mais je peux encore lire en toi, tu sais. »

« - Tu ne sais rien de moi ! »

« - Vraiment, parce que... »

« - Vous pouvez arrêter de vous disputer tous les deux ? Chaque fois que vous êtes dans la même pièce, il faut que ça se transforme en combat, magique ou pas. C'est ridicule ! » s'indigna-t-elle.

Wyatt et Chris s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Phoebe poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle commençait vraiment à en avoir assez de leurs combats incessants et leur colère lui donnait mal au crâne.

« - Hey Phoebe, est-ce que tu es... »

Paige s'interrompit quand elle entra dans le grenier et vit Wyatt et Chris de fort mauvaise humeur.

« ...là-haut ? » Paige lança des regards accusateurs à Phoebe et Chris. « Vous avez tous les deux dit à Piper que Wyatt n'était pas revenu ! Elle panique en se demandant où il est et vous, vous êtes en contact avec lui ? »

Phoebe leva les yeux vers Wyatt et Chris, leur demandant silencieusement la permission d'en parler à Paige. Wyatt haussa les épaules et désigna Chris de la tête. _Demande lui._ Chris se résigna et acquiesça lentement.

Phoebe lui servit un sourire encourageant et se prépara à tout expliquer à sa sœur.

* * *

><p>« - Waouh » souffla Paige.<p>

« - Ouais, c'était à peu près ma réaction. »

« - J'arrive pas à croire que tu es mon neveu. Pas que je ne le vois pas, mais...waouh. »

Wyatt leva les yeux au ciel. « Ouais, c'est vraiment extraordinaire, on peut s'en remettre maintenant ? »

Paige lui adressa un regard noir. « Je n'apprécie pas du tout ton attitude. Je me fiche que tu sois tout puissant et chef de file de tout le mal ou quelque soit ce que tu es. Je suis toujours ta tante. »

Chris fixait Wyatt. Il savait qu'il n'accepterait pas qu'on lui parle ainsi. Les yeux de Wyatt s'obscurcirent.

_"Non, Wyatt."_

Wyatt tourna brusquement la tête pour le regarder, stupéfait. Il savait que Chris n'avait parlé que dans sa tête. Il s'était passé tellement de temps depuis la derrière fois qu'ils s'étaient servi de ce lien pour communiquer qu'il était surpris que Chris l'utilise. Il donna à son frère un bref hochement de tête et revint à sa tante.

« - Paige, on doit trouver un moyen de remettre Piper et Léo ensemble. Chris est censé être conçu dans quatre jours et si ça n'arrive pas... »

« - Je disparaîtrai » termina l'intéressé.

Wyatt se raidit mais personne ne le remarqua hormis Paige. Elle haussa un sourcil et décida de lui en parler plus tard.

« - On ne laissera pas ça se produire. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? » demanda-t-elle.

Wyatt grommela dans sa barbe quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à "leur dire".

_"Qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire ? Salut, je suis votre fils venu du Futur et si vous ne couchez pas ensemble d'ici quatre jours je vais disparaître ?" ironisa Chris._

_"Tout ce qui pourrait fonctionner."_

Phoebe se leva du canapé. « Désolée les gars mais je dois y aller, je vais être en retard à une réunion. On en reparlera quand je reviendrais » s'agita Phoebe en se précipitant à l'extérieur.

« - Je vais y aller aussi. J'ai quelques pistes à explorer » informa Chris. Paige hocha la tête.

« - On essaie toujours de me sauver, hein ? » demanda Wyatt en levant les yeux au ciel.

Chris lui lança un bref regard et s'éclipsa. Wyatt secoua la tête. Paige l'observait en silence.

« - Je pense que nous devrions discuter. »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonne année ! ^^<br>**_

Prochain chapitre : **vendredi 06 janvier 2012.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 1h40  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 16/10/11  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 40 minutes  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 3  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>1 318  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 31/12/11  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 16/12/11


	11. Chapitre 11

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une **traduction** de la fanfiction de BroodyCheery323 **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

Wyatt leva un sourcil curieux. Il tendit ses bras devant lui, _parlons_. Paige croisa les bras et s'adossa au canapé.

« - Dis-moi, Wyatt. Phoebe a brièvement mentionné un lien -ou quelque chose du genre- dans son explication. Comment fonctionne ce lien entre toi et Chris ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il la dévisagea une minute. Pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il haussa les épaules. Pourquoi pas ? Ça rendrait probablement Chris furieux.

« - C'est quelque chose que nous avons toujours eu. C'est cette présence dans nos têtes. On peut sentir où est l'autre et ce qu'il ressent, à tout moment. On peut aussi se parler par son intermédiaire. »

Les yeux de Paige s'élargirent. « J'imagine que ça peut être pratique. Pas beaucoup d'intimité, cependant. »

« - On peut le bloquer. Il nous a fallut un certain temps pour le comprendre, mais nous pouvons élever un mur mental pour ne plus se sentir. Chris me bloque depuis qu'il est ici. »

« - Y a-t-il un moment où vous ne pouvez pas vous bloquer ? » demanda Paige avec curiosité.

« - Le seul moment où ça ne marche pas, c'est lorsque nous sommes trop faibles pour maintenir le blocage en place ou alors si une émotion vraiment puissante parvient à passer, mais seulement par bride. »

« - C'est ce qui arrivé avec Chris ? Quand il a été poignardé, il était trop faible pour maintenir le blocage. »

Wyatt acquiesça.

« - Donc tu as pu sentir qu'il était en danger et tu es revenu ici pour le sauver. » Wyatt hocha de nouveau la tête. « Pourquoi ? »

Il cilla. « Pourquoi quoi ? »

« - Pourquoi voulais-tu le sauver ? » précisa-t-elle.

Wyatt la fusilla du regard. « Pourquoi ne le voudrais-je pas ? » rétorqua-t-il.

« - Eh bien, tu es maléfique » indiqua Paige.

Wyatt leva les yeux au ciel avec irritation. Ça ne l'étonnait pas que Chris se demande comment il était devenu maléfique. Chris ne comprenait pas. Aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait.

« - C'est mon frère. »

Paige leva un sourcil. C'est mon frère. Une réponse tellement simple. Elle était certaine que cette déclaration cachait plus de choses qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre mais elle laissa passer pour le moment.

« - Je suis un peu surprise que tu répondes à mes questions. »

Wyatt lui lança un regard mauvais. « Il n'y a aucun mal à ce que tu saches ce que je viens de te dire. Je ne réponds pas parce que tu me l'as demandé. Si je n'avais pas eu envie de te le dire, tu n'aurais rien su. »

Paige choisit de ne pas commenter cela et préféra rebondir sur une autre question.

« - Pourquoi Chris est-il le seul avec qui tu parles alors que tu évites tous les autres ? Je veux dire, tu te pointes ici puis tu disparais durant des jours. Pourtant, apparemment, tu es resté en contact avec Chris. »

Wyatt ricana sarcastiquement. « Aucune d'entre vous ne me connait. Tu crois que simplement parce que nous sommes techniquement une famille, on va tomber dans des retrouvailles émotionnelles et partager nos sentiments. Ça n'arrivera pas. Je ne compte pas rester ici longtemps et je ne perdrai pas mon temps à parler à aucune d'entre vous. »

Paige garda le silence, digéra ce qu'il venait de dire et tenta de le comprendre. Elle se remémora ses paroles, essayant de lire entre les lignes. Soudain, elle le fixa avec des yeux écarquillés.

« - Nous n'y sommes pas, n'est-ce pas ? » devina-t-elle.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Dans le Futur, nous ne sommes pas vivantes. »

Wyatt cilla, surpris qu'elle l'ait découvert, et si rapidement. Paige avait toujours été rapide.

« - Non. Vous n'y êtes plus depuis bien longtemps. »

Paige était sous le choc. Chris n'avait jamais mentionné qu'elles n'étaient plus en vie dans son temps, ne l'avait même pas laissé entendre. Chris était ici depuis des mois avec une famille qu'il avait perdu. Comment avait-il fait ? Elle secoua la tête.

« - Tu sais, j'ai obtenu plus d'informations de toi maintenant que de Chris en plusieurs mois. »

« - Ouais, c'est parce que Chris semble penser que cela va entraîner des conséquences pour le Futur. Moi ? Je m'en fiche complètement. »

« - C'est un mensonge. Ça te préoccupe. Peut-être pas pour le futur ou pour nous, mais tu t'inquiètes pour Chris. Tu ne peux pas le nier. Tu es revenu pour le sauver et je t'ai vu te raidir quand il a mentionné sa disparition. »

« - Y avait-il une question quelque part là dedans ? » commenta Wyatt d'un air méprisant.

« - Une simple observation. C'est étrange compte tenu de qui tu es, de ce que tu es. »

« - Chris est mon frère. Je l'ai protégé sa vie entière. Et ça ne s'est pas arrêté quand j'ai pris le pouvoir...malheureusement » ajouta-t-il en marmonnant. Paige l'entendit mais savait qu'il ne le pensait pas.

« - Quoi, fini les questions ? » demanda ironiquement Wyatt quand Paige resta silencieuse de longues minutes.

À cet instant, Chris s'éclipsa dans le grenier. Wyatt avait l'air agacé et Paige, triste. Chris foudroya son frère du regard.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ? »

« - Détend-toi, je ne lui ai pas dis grand-chose. »

Chris croisa les bras sur la poitrine et attendit que Wyatt développe.

« - Il m'a parlé du fonctionnement de votre lien et de la façon dont nous sommes toutes...mortes » répondit Paige.

Un éclair de douleur traversa les pupilles de Chris avant d'être recouvert par de la colère.

« - Merde, Wyatt ! C'est quoi le problème avec toi, putain ? Le terme de futures conséquences ne signifie donc rien pour toi ? »

« - Honnêtement, non. Ta raison d'être ici est de changer l'avenir donc je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es tellement chatouilleux sur ça. »

« - Je ne suis pas venu ici pour tout changer. Je suis venu ici pour te sauver ! » s'écria-t-il.

« - Je commence à en avoir vraiment marre d'entendre ça, Chris » dit Wyatt d'une voix froide.

« - J'en ai rien à faire ! »

Chris recula quand une faible boule d'énergie de Wyatt le frappa à l'épaule. Ses yeux étincelaient de colère et il utilisa la télékinésie pour envoyer son frère contre le mur.

Wyatt se releva et lança une autre boule d'énergie vers Chris, le propulsant contre l'étagère. Chris gronda furieusement son corps se raidit pour se préparer à utiliser un pouvoir dont il ne s'était pas servi depuis qu'il était ici.

Chris leva les mains et libéra un souffle d'énergie bleue au moment où Wyatt lâcha une boule d'énergie.

Les deux pouvoirs entrèrent en collision et provoquèrent une explosion qui envoya les deux hommes dans le décor.

Paige regarda avec stupéfaction les deux frères être projetés en arrière. Elle savait qu'elle devait probablement arrêter le combat mais restait figée par la démonstration de pouvoir en face d'elle. Et puis, elle devinait qu'ils avaient besoin de se défouler. Elle ne _pensait_ pas qu'ils se blesseraient sérieusement.

Paige était étonnée par la puissance de Chris. Elle savait que Wyatt avait une puissance de feu, mais ignorait que Chris détenait ce genre de capacités. C'était quoi ça ? Elle n'avait jamais vu ce pouvoir avant. Les réflexions de Paige furent interrompues par des bruits de pas dans les escaliers.

« - Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-haut ? » s'écria Piper en se précipitant dans le grenier. Paige tourna un visage coupable vers sa sœur. _Oh oh !_

* * *

><p><span>Prochain chapitre :<span>** vendredi 13 janvier 2012.  
><strong>_**(Je publierai deux OS ce jour-là, dont un autre texte de **__**BroodyCheery323)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 1h30  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 16/10/11  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 1h  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 3  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>1 531  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 06/01/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 16/12/11


	12. Chapitre 12

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une **traduction** de la fanfiction de BroodyCheery323 **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

Piper entra dans le grenier et constata les dégâts. Elle était en train de nourrir Wyatt au rez-de-chaussée lorsqu'elle avait entendu une explosion provenant de l'étage. Piper s'y était immédiatement précipitée et n'était pas contente !

Elle était sur le point d'exiger des réponses quand elle vit Chris et Wyatt se relever de là où ils avaient atterri. Elle dévisagea Wyatt avec des yeux écarquillés. _Il est revenu._

Piper hoqueta quand tout s'assembla. Explosion, Wyatt ici, Chris et Wyatt allongés sur le sol.

« - Vous vous battiez encore ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Chris grimaça mais Wyatt resta impassible.

_"Tu as toujours été un fils à maman."_

Paige bondit du canapé et essaya de distraire Piper.

« - Non, ils étaient...en train de faire une potion ! Ça a mal tourné et les ingrédients ont explosé ! » se hasarda-t-elle.

Piper balaya la pièce du regard puis revint à Paige, un air sceptique sur le visage. Paige sourit innocemment.

« - Je suis désolé. » Piper se tourna vers Chris. « Je vais nettoyer. »

Wyatt se mit à rire et Piper lui lança un regard noir.

« - Je veux simplement des réponses ! »

« - Chris, Wyatt, je suis de retour. La réunion a été...annulée » s'interrompit Phoebe en voyant Piper debout au milieu d'un grenier dévasté.

Piper fit volte-face pour dévisager sa sœur.

« - Tu savais qu'il était là ? Qu'ils se battaient ! » cria-t-elle. « Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde semble participer à une réunion secrète parlant de choses dont j'ignore tout ? »

Phoebe se tourna vers Chris, le suppliant d'un regard. Il secoua violemment la tête. C'était déjà suffisamment grave que Phoebe et Paige sachent, il était hors de question de le dire aussi à Piper.

« - Vous arrêtez les regards secrets et vous vous mettez à table avant que je ne commence à faire sauter des gens ! »

Wyatt recommença à rire. Ça l'amusait tellement. Sa mère devenait folle, ses tantes paraissaient coupables et son frère avait l'air de vouloir se sauver.

_"Va te faire voir, Wyatt !"_

_"Tu veux qu'on recommence, petit frère ? Je suis prêt, c'est quand tu veux. "_

Piper ralentit sa respiration pour tenter de se calmer. C'en était trop. Que Wyatt soit là, qu'elle essaye de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas entre lui et Chris. Ensuite que son fils disparaisse pendant des jours et maintenant, soudainement, il était de retour et se battait avec Chris. En plus, tout le monde semblait être au courant de quelque chose sauf elle !

« - Que quelqu'un me dise ce qu'il se passe. »

Wyatt sourit et s'avança. « Je vais te le dire, maman. »

« - Tu la fermes, Wyatt » ordonna Chris.

« - Quoi ? Ma mère aimerait savoir pourquoi tout le monde est aussi bizarre. Je pense que c'est mon devoir de lui dire » expliqua-t-il innocemment. « Demande, maman. »

Piper ouvrit la bouche pour poser sa question mais fût coupée par un démon qui miroita près du Livre. Elle leva immédiatement les mains.

« - Juste au moment où je m'apprêtais à avoir mes réponses » grommela-t-elle en faisant exploser l'intrus.

Le démon esquiva, évitant de justesse l'explosion et attira Chris en face de lui. Avant que qui que ce soit ne pu faire un geste, il lui plaqua un athamé contre la gorge.

« - Si je vois un mouvement de main, je lui tranche le cou » menaça le démon.

Wyatt fit un pas pour tuer le démon qui avait osé blesser son frère mais s'arrêta quand il le vit renforcer la pression sur le cou de Chris. Wyatt gronda. Il était furieux. Un démon collait un athamé sur la gorge de son petit frère et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Piper.

« - Je veux que votre Être de Lumière crève ! Ce gamin a causé trop d'ennuis dans le Monde Souterrain. Il vient, pose des questions, sème des problèmes, détruit des démons. Tout ça pour votre sale morveux ! »

_"Putain, Chris ! Je ne savais pas que tu allais dans cette saloperie d'endroit tous les jours !"_

_"Comme j'ai été grossier. Je m'assurerais de te le faire savoir la prochaine fois."_

Phoebe réfléchit une seconde. De toute évidence, ce démon n'était pas très malin sinon il se serrait enfui avec Chris au lieu de rester discuter. Elles pourraient le sortir de là rapidement, sans faire de mal à Chris.

Phoebe se tourna vers ses sœurs. Elles hochèrent toutes les deux la tête, semblant connaître le plan. Elles devaient agir rapidement. Le démon commença à développer les problèmes que Chris leur posait. Il était temps d'agir.

Paige leva la main. « Athamé ! » appela-t-elle. Surpris, le démon cilla quand l'arme disparut de sa main et atterrit dans celle de Paige. Chris se libéra et sa prise et Piper l'étourdit par une explosion.

Phoebe se précipita vers son neveu et fixait sa gorge.

« - Est-ce que ça va ? » s'enquit-elle d'une voix inquiète

« - Je vais bien » répondit-il.

Phoebe jeta un coup d'œil à Wyatt. _C'est vrai ?_ dit-elle avec les lèvres. Quand Wyatt acquiesça, elle sourit de soulagement.

Wyatt s'approcha et posa un pied sur le démon.

« - J'envoie un message au reste de l'Enfer. Laissez mon petit frère tranquille ! »

Sur ces paroles, Wyatt leva les mains et détruisit le démon dans une gerbe de feu. Il rejoignit Chris, s'assurant à nouveau de son état.

« - Je vais bien, Wyatt » répéta sèchement l'intéressé.

Wyatt et Chris firent face aux sœurs. Phoebe et Paige avaient l'air soulagé mais Piper paraissait sur le point d'être malade.

« - Voilà qui répond à certaines de mes questions » balbutia-t-elle.

Chris lui adressa un regard confus. De quoi _-J'envoie un message au reste de l'Enfer. Laissez mon petit frère tranquille !- Oh non !_

* * *

><p><span>Prochain chapitre :<span>** vendredi 20 janvier 2012.  
>Aujourd'hui, j'ai aussi publié <strong>"L'Adieu de Wyatt"** (**BroodyCheery323**, même auteure que _TB_) et **"Malentendu"** (de **Redzik**,** **même auteure que _Changements_).**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 1h20  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 22/10/11  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 40 minutes  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 3  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>1 280  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 14/01/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 03/01/12


	13. Chapitre 13

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une **traduction** de la fanfiction de BroodyCheery323 **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

A/N** :  
><strong>Wyatt :** « J'ai eu quelques réactions sur le fait que, malgré qu'il soit la Source, il n'agit pas en tant que telle.  
>La raison, c'est qu'il n'est dans ce temps que par son inquiétude pour Chris et il est très préoccupé par cela. C'est également parce que tout ce qu'il pourrait faire dans ce temps risquerait de changer le Futur et d'avoir un impact négatif sur son règne.<br>Je ne l'ai jamais précisé dans cette histoire parce que je n'en ressentais pas le besoin, mais peut-être que j'aurais dû. Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire ressortir le côté maléfique de Wyatt parce que je préfère me concentrer sur le bien que Chris voit toujours en lui. Qu'il s'inquiète autant pour son petit frère montre qu'il y a encore quelque chose qui mérite d'être sauvé. Je ne suis cependant pas totalement opposée à l'idée de montrer le côté maléfique de Wyatt. »**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

Sous le choc, Piper fixait Wyatt et Chris, mais son attention était principalement portée sur Chris. _Mon frère._ Chris était tellement en colère contre Wyatt. Une colère sur un plan plus personnelle qu'une simple personne qui le haïrait parce qu'il avait pris le pouvoir. _Mon frère._ Il était venu dans le Passé pour sauver Wyatt. Elle s'était toujours demandé pourquoi lui. _Mon frère._ Il était tellement dévoué, jamais de repos, ne les laissant jamais respirer. Il retournait chaque pierre pour le sauver. _Mon frère._

Chris était le petit frère de Wyatt. Chris était son fils ! Elle étudia attentivement son visage. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment regardé mais maintenant qu'elle le faisait, elle pouvait réellement voir la ressemblance.

Il avait les mêmes traits et la même couleur de cheveux qu'elle. Wyatt avait surtout pris du côté de Léo mais Chris avait tout d'elle, sauf les yeux. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le voir avant ? Ils étaient une exacte copie de ceux de Léo. Un vert bleuté qui pouvait aller de l'un à l'autre en fonction de la lumière ou de son humeur. _Son fils._ Comment était-il possible qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarqué avant ?

Chris était debout en face d'elle, cherchant attentivement à déceler tout signe indiquant qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle semblait plongée dans ses réflexions et Chris était terrifié par ce qu'elle pouvait penser. Elle était silencieuse depuis trop longtemps et il devenait nerveux. Mal à l'aise, il commençait à s'agiter.

_"Tu vas arrêter, s'il te plaît ? Tu me rends nerveux."_

Chris sursauta légèrement. Il avait oublié que le bloc était abaissé. Wyatt pouvait sentir exactement ce qu'il pensait et ressentait.

_"C'est ta mère Chris. Elle ne va pas te détester."_

_"Tu n'es pas là depuis aussi longtemps que moi. Tu ignores les choses qu'elle m'a dites."_

_"Comme quoi ?"_

_"Qu'elle ne me faisait pas confiance, qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais me revoir, qu'elle voulait que je parte."_

Wyatt ressentait la colère traverser chaque parcelle de son corps. Comment avait-elle pu le traiter ainsi ? Cela importait peu qu'elle ignore qui était Chris. Elle savait qu'il était là pour essayer de sauver son fils et elle l'avait traité comme ça ! Cela faisait Chris croire qu'elle le détestait.

_"Arrête ça, Wyatt ! On a pas besoin que des boules d'énergie se mettent à voltiger dans toute la salle."_

Chris pouvait percevoir la colère de son frère et craignait qu'il ne commence à dérailler. Il n'avait pas voulu lui dire mais n'avait pas fait attention. Chris fit de son mieux pour tenter de se calmer, ainsi son frère le sentirait et ferait de même.

Phoebe observa les différentes émotions traverser les visages des deux garçons. La colère, le choc, agacement, l'anticipation, la peur. Elle ne pouvait en être sûre, mais elle pensait qu'ils communiquaient et était presque certaine de chacun réagissait aux émotions de l'autre. Phoebe posa son regard sur une Piper toujours silencieuse. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans sa tête en ce moment ? Elle connaissait la surprise et la culpabilité qu'elle avait ressenties et Chris n'était que son neveu. Comment Piper réagirait-elle sachant que c'était son fils ?

_Son fils._ Piper secoua la tête pour essayer de mettre ses idées au clair. Oh mon Dieu, la manière dont elle l'avait traité ! Les choses qu'elle lui avait dites ! Que faire s'il la haïssait ? Il était temps qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Piper se prépara psychologiquement à la réaction de Chris.

Elle s'avança prudemment pour ne pas l'effrayer et leva les bras vers lui. En voyant qu'il ne s'éloigna pas immédiatement d'elle, elle sourit. Piper sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle les essuya mais ces dernières redoublèrent d'intensité. Les ignorant, elle réduit le reste de la distance et prit Chris dans ses bras.

Chris fut surpris. Lorsque Piper avait fait les premiers mouvements, il avait craint qu'elle ne lui crie dessus ou pire, qu'elle le fasse sauter. Mais elle l'avait enlacé. Chris avait vu ses larmes et était au bord de la panique quand elle l'attira dans ses bras. Il sentit ses propres larmes monter et leva un bras hésitant autour de sa mère.

Paige eut un immense sourire. Elle avait été inquiète de la réaction de Piper et avait craint le pire quand celle-ci était restée debout là si longtemps. Voir Piper attirer Chris dans une étreinte la fit sourire.

Wyatt perçu des brides de ce que ressentait Chris avant qu'il ne replace rapidement le blocage. Il ne voulait pas ressentir ce que Chris ressentait en ce moment. Il devinait ce que c'était et ne pouvait pas se permettre de ressentir la même chose. Désormais, leur mère savait et s'assurerait que Chris soit conçu. Wyatt les sortirait de là très bientôt.

Phoebe essuya ses larmes en voyant la mère et son fils ensemble. C'était tellement mignon. Elle devinait que Chris redoutait que Piper le découvre et avait vu son désarroi quand Piper était restée immobile. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de bien.

« - Je suis désolée, Chris. Je suis tellement désolée » chuchota Piper à plusieurs reprises, en le tenant étroitement. Elle sentait les hochements de tête de Chris et entendait ses murmures étouffés 'Je sais' et 'C'est bon.' Elle se sentait horrible à cause de la manière dont elle l'avait traité. Elle aurait à lui parler, à lui expliquer mais cela pourrait attendre plus tard.

Chris s'éloigna doucement de Piper. Il se sentait tellement plus léger maintenant qu'elle savait, comme si un poids s'était levé. Mais il ne pouvait plus se prélasser dans son réconfort. Il était ici pour sauver Wyatt. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer, pas maintenant.

« - Je déteste gâcher ce moment, mais on doit s'occuper d'un problème urgent » intervint Wyatt.

Piper se tourna vers lui. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et elle s'était inquiétée. À présent qu'elle n'était pas distraite par des explosions, des démons ou la découverte d'un autre fils, elle s'inquiétait de nouveau. Elle s'avança pour l'embrasser cependant Wyatt dût avoir deviné ses intentions car il fit un pas en arrière. Piper se sentit triste mais ressentit aussi un besoin renouvelé de résoudre ce problème.

« - Quel est ce problème ? » demanda-t-elle.

« - Chris est censé être conçu dans trois jours mais le génie qu'il est vous a par mégarde séparé, Léo et toi. Vous devez retourner ensemble assez longtemps pour le concevoir afin qu'il ne disparaisse pas à jamais » expliqua nonchalamment Wyatt.

Piper le fixa, stupéfaite. Elle venait à peine de découvrir qui était Chris et apprenait désormais qu'elle devait tomber enceinte de lui dans trois jours.

« - Il y avait des manières moins brutales » marmonna Chris.

« - Pas le temps. »

« - Comment je suis supposée expliquer ça à Léo ? » interrompit-elle.

« - Je m'en fiche. Faites-le » ordonna Wyatt en s'éclipsant.

Piper le regarda tristement. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Comment son petit garçon avait-il pu se transformer en l'homme froid qui se tenait devant-elle ? Et Chris. Oh Seigneur, elle avait un autre fils qui devait vivre avec la pression du Futur et elle n'avait aidé à arranger les choses. Piper poussa un soupir. Elle devait arranger ça. Elle devait arranger ça, pour ses deux fils.

Piper se tourna vers Phoebe et Paige. « Des idées ? »

* * *

><p><span>NT : **La prochaine publication ne sera pas **[vraiment]** un chapitre, je m'explique :  
>L'auteur a choisi de n'écrire la conception de Chris que du point de vue du Manoir <strong>-pas de celui de Léo et Piper.** Elle a choisi de la publier, quelques mois plus tard, sous forme d'un OS. J'ai aussi traduit cet OS sous le nom de **_"Accroche-toi."_**  
>Il sera en ligne la semaine prochaine, à la place de <strong>_"__Traveling Back.__"_** Le prochain chapitre de TB est donc prévu pour dans deux semaines.  
>Euh...c'est clair ? J'ai comme un doute...<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Publication <span>_"__Accroche-toi__" _: **vendredi 27 janvier 2012**

Prochain chapitre _TB_ : **vendredi 03 février 2012**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 2h30  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 24/10/11  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 50 minutes  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 3  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>1 843  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 20/01/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 03/01/12


	14. Chapitre 14

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une **traduction** de la fanfiction de BroodyCheery323 **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

A/N : **« Je sais que certaines personnes risquent d'être déçues par ce chapitre pour deux raisons :  
><strong>1)** Beaucoup étaient impatients de voir Léo et il y avait de nombreuses théories sur la façon dont il le découvrirait. Désolée tout le monde, mais son heure n'est pas encore venue.  
><strong>2)** J'ai sauté toute la conception de Chris parce que j'aime la manière dont il a été conçu dans la série, je ne m'en suis pas mêlée. Je ne voulais pas l'écrire comme si c'était nécessaire ou mécanique, donc c'est arrivé dans les mêmes conditions et Piper est enceinte. Léo, lui, ne sait toujours pas à propos de Chris ! »**

Rappel de la série : **« Léo est capturé et envoyé dans les Limbes, tout comme Piper. Léo est blessé Piper pense qu'elle va le perdre. Ils s'embrassent, inutile que je vous fasse un dessin.  
>Ils finissent par s'en sortir vivants et quittent les Limbes. »<strong>

N/T :** J****e rappelle aussi que **BroodyCheery323** a publié un OS qui se situe entre ce chapitre et le précédent. Il raconte la façon dont la conception de Chris a été vécue du côté du Manoir. Je l'ai publié la semaine dernière sous le nom de **_"Accroche-toi"__**.**_**  
>Néanmoins, ce chapitre est parfaitement compréhensible sans l'avoir lu.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

Piper, Paige et Phoebe buvaient du thé, assises à la table de la cuisine. Cela faisait deux jours que Piper et Léo avaient conçu Chris et Phoebe voulait savoir ce qui c'était passé.

« - Alors, tu lui as dit ? C'est comme ça que c'est arrivé ? » se hasarda-t-elle.

Piper rougit. « En fait non, je ne lui ai pas dit. Pour être honnête, ce n'était pas seulement pour ça. Au fond de mon esprit, je savais qu'on devait le faire pour concevoir Chris, mais c'était davantage par peur pour Léo et par envie d'être avec lui. »

« - Awe, tu as réussi à rendre ce moment romantique, même si tu savais que vous deviez le faire. C'est tellement mignon » gazouilla Phoebe.

Paige leva les yeux au ciel. « Déjà des symptômes de grossesse ? »

« - Les filles, je suis enceinte depuis deux jours. Dans des conditions normales, je ne le saurais même pas. La seule raison pour laquelle je le sais, c'est parce que Chris n'a pas disparu. »

Phoebe et Paige échangèrent un regard. Mieux valait qu'elles ne disent pas à Piper qu'il avait commencé. Wyatt avait paniqué quand il s'était éclipsé pour trouver un Chris à moitié disparu. Il aurait très probablement trouvé Piper et Léo, puis leur aurait jeté un sort pour qu'ils _le_ fassent si Chris ne s'était pas solidifié peu après l'arrivée de son frère _**(1)**_.

« - Mais merde, Chris ! »

Les filles levèrent la tête vers le plafond d'où semblait venir les hurlements. En poussant un soupir, elles montèrent les escaliers pour aller dans le grenier.

« - Trop c'est trop, Christopher ! J'aurais dû te ramener à la seconde où je suis arrivé ici, mais je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je devais m'assurer que ton stupide derrière naisse ! »

« - Je ne t'ai pas demandé de l'aide, Wyatt ! Je n'ai même pas réalisé que j'avais débloqué le lien ! »

« - Bien sûr que non ! T'étais tellement proche de la mort, comment t'aurais pu, putain ! »

Piper siffla, ce qui attira l'attention des frères vers la porte.

« - Quoi ? » hurlèrent-ils en cœur.

Piper les fusilla du regard. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous criez comme ça, tous les deux ? »

« - Nous allons partir » affirma Wyatt.

« - Non, pas du tout » grommela Chris.

« - Partir ? » répéta Phoebe.

« - Oui, partir. Je suis venu le ramener à la maison. Maintenant que je sais qu'il ne va pas disparaître, il n'y a aucune raison pour nous de rester ici » expliqua Wyatt.

« - Espèce d'arrogant fils de... »

« - Hé ! » coupa Piper.

« - Désolé. Tu crois que, simplement parce que tu dis que je pars, je vais le faire ! Je n'irais nulle part avant de t'avoir sauvé ! » s'écria Chris.

« - Il n'y a rien à sauver ! » répliqua Wyatt sur le même ton. « Personne ne m'a rien fait, Chris ! Je l'ai CHOISI. J'ai choisi d'être puissant. Bordel, qu'est-ce que ce combat du Bien contre le Mal nous a-t-il jamais fait ? Qu'a-t-il fait pour elles ? » demanda-t-il en désignant les Sœurs Halliwell.

Troublée Piper regarda derrière elle, Phoebe et Paige avaient l'air triste. Chris se raidit et les filles sentirent une énergie magique autour de lui. Elles virent des boîtes basculer et des objets tomber des étagères.

« - Tu ne peux pas renvoyer chaque décision que tu as prise à ce qui s'est passé il y a six ans ! Ce n'est pas arrivé qu'à toi et tu es pourtant le seul à être devenu maléfique ! Nous autres, on s'est débrouillé avec » rétorqua Chris d'une voix dangereusement faible.

« - Tu rentres à la maison. »

« - Non ! »

« - Arrêtez ça ! » intervint Piper. Wyatt et Chris se tournèrent vers elle. « Chris, quoi que tu fasses à ce grenier, tu arrêtes. Wyatt, arrête de lui dire qu'il rentre. Il n'ira nulle part jusqu'à ce qu'on comprenne comment te sauver. Tu es mon fils et je t'aimerai quoi qu'il arrive, mais crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne resterai pas assise sans rien faire à te regarder l'amener » termina-t-elle.

Wyatt était furieux. Il était la Source de tout le Mal, l'être le plus puissant du monde et sa mère se tenait là, à lui dire quoi faire ! Si elle n'était pas enceinte du petit Chris, il était certain qu'il lui aurait lancé une boule d'énergie dessus.

Que devait-il faire, maintenant ? Il savait qu'il pouvait maîtriser Chris et le forcer à repartir, mais il ne pouvait pas risquer de blesser sa mère et ses tantes. Cela pouvait gravement bousiller son futur. Wyatt soupira furieusement.

« - Vous avez de la chance, j'ai encore quelque chose à faire dans ce temps. Mais ne te méprends pas, Chris, quand je reviendrai, nous PARTIRONS. Même si je dois les combattre. »

Wyatt s'éclipsa. Chris le regarda partir, méditant sur ses dernières paroles. Que pouvait bien faire Wyatt dans ce temps ?

« - Il reviendra » déclara Paige.

Chris se tourna vers sa mère et ses tantes.

« - Oui. Et je ne doute pas non plus de ce qu'il a dit. Jusqu'à présent il a été plutôt gentil, mais Wyatt n'est pas devenu le souverain du mal par hasard. Il a le pouvoir, mais il ne l'utilise pas. Nous pourrions avoir encore moins de temps que je ne le pensais. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » s'enquit Piper.

« - En fait, à l'origine, ce qui est arrivé à Wyatt se produit avant que je naisse. »

« - Donc, on a neuf mois ? »

Chris secoua la tête. « Dans mon temps oui, mais avec Wyatt ici, qui sait ce qui a changé. Cela pourrait arriver plus tôt. Et Wyatt est très sérieux quand il parle de me ramener et j'ignore combien de temps ça lui prendra de revenir ici. »

« - Si cela arrive, nous le combattrons » promit tristement Piper.

Chris hocha la tête. « Nous ferions mieux de nous remettre au travail. »

* * *

><p><span>NT :_**  
><strong>__(1)_ **Le OS _"Accroche-toi"_ détaille cette phrase.**

* * *

><p><span>Prochain chapitre :<span> **vendredi 10 février.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 2h20  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 25/10/11  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 50 minutes  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 3  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>1 518  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 03/02/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 27/01/12


	15. Chapitre 15

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une **traduction** de la fanfiction de BroodyCheery323 **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

A/N : **« Ce chapitre porte sur la relation Piper/Chris, parce que j'aime leur relation et que je voulais une conversation mère/fils. »**

* * *

><p><span>KillJoy (MCR ?) :<span>** Merci ^^  
>L'évènement qui m'a poussé à traduire cette fanfiction se produit dans un peu plus de 15 chapitres. C'est sûr que c'est (très) différent de "Pariah", mais j'aime bien ce style de fic.<br>Pas d'inquiétude, ce n'était qu'un bug du site. "Traveling Back" est ma traduction la plus lue avec plus ou moins 300 lecteurs régulier... Je ne vais quand même pas laisser 300 lecteurs dur le carreau ^^  
><strong>

_Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

Piper croisa les bras, agacée que Chris évite de lui parler encore une fois. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle avait découvert qui il était et avec ça, qu'elle devait le concevoir immédiatement. Avec Wyatt parti, elle n'avait pas eu une occasion de lui parler.

Depuis les deux dernières semaines, elle avait essayé de lui parler, mais il l'évitait sans cesse. La détestait-il ? Elle ne lui en voudrait pas si c'était le cas. Elle avait été horrible avec lui. Comment avait-elle pu le traiter de cette manière ? Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

Paige entra dans la cuisine et y vit une Piper avec le regard vide et une expression de regret sur le visage. Paige pouvait deviner à quoi elle pensait.

« - Hé » salua-t-elle doucement.

Piper sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers Paige.

« - Il me déteste. »

Paige savait exactement qui _il_ était. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et passa un bras autour de Piper.

« - C'est évident qu'il ne te déteste pas. »

« - Alors pourquoi fait-il tout ce qu'il peut pour ne pas être près de moi et évite de me parler ? » demanda-t-elle tristement.

Paige voulait vraiment lui dire, mais elle devinait que c'était quelque chose que Chris devait faire...ou Wyatt. Ce dernier était peu probable puisque personne n'avait entendu parler de lui depuis deux semaines.

« - Tu dois simplement le coincer et lui parler » proposa Paige.

Elle ne voulait pas que Chris se sente pris au piège, mais il devait le dire à Piper. Il ne pouvait pas l'éviter éternellement.

Piper essuya une larme et hocha la tête. Dès qu'il reviendrait, elle lui parlerait.

* * *

><p>Chris s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Il logeait au manoir désormais, puisque tout le monde savait. Il avait été absent toute la journée dans le but d'échapper à Piper.<p>

« - Où étais-tu aujourd'hui ? »

Chris fit volte-face, prêt à jeter tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Il baissa brutalement la main en remarquant Piper, assise sur une chaise devant la fenêtre.

« - Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. »

« - Ce n'est pas grave » rassura-t-il.

Piper hocha la tête puis se tut. Chris resta debout, attendant impatiemment.

« - Alors...que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il quand Piper garda le silence.

« - Oh, désolée... J'espérais qu'on pourrait parler » confia-t-elle.

Les yeux de Chris s'élargirent légèrement et il évita de croiser le regard de Piper. Cette vision lui rappela un animal en cage à la recherche d'une échappatoire. Elle baissa la tête.

« - Je suis désolée, Chris. Tu dois penser que je suis une horrible personne. Je ne t'en veux pas de me détester » commença-t-elle.

Chris la dévisagea, surpris. _La détester ?_

« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne te déteste pas. »

« - Bien sûr que si ! Après tout ce que je t'ai dit, comment en serait-il autrement ? » s'étonna-t-elle en se levant.

Chris poussa un soupir. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait voulu éviter.

« - Je ne te déteste pas. C'était difficile, mais je comprends. Un parfait étranger se pointe, te dit qu'il est là pour sauver ton fils, sans te donner la moindre explication. Tu n'avais aucune raison de me faire confiance. Tu as été une bonne mère. »

La dernière chose qu'il voulait que Piper pense, c'était qu'elle était une mauvaise mère. C'était la meilleure personne qu'il avait jamais connue, celle avec le plus grand cœur. Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il la détestait ?

« - Cela n'excuse rien » chuchota-t-elle.

Chris secoua la tête. « Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. »

Piper leva le regard vers Chris, les yeux brillants de larmes. Sa plus grande peur était qu'il la déteste, qu'il lui en veuille, et il affirmait l'exact opposé. Alors pourquoi l'évitait-il ?

« - Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites ? Si ce n'est pas parce que tu me détestes ou parce que tu m'en veux, alors pourquoi ? »

Chris paraissait à nouveau pris au piège. Que devait-il lui dire ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle était morte dans son temps. Le pouvait-il ? Il était venu pour sauver Wyatt. Pourrait-il aussi sauver sa mère ?

« - Tu devrais t'asseoir » conseilla-t-il doucement.

Piper était sur le point de protester mais s'arrêta en voyant l'expression de Chris. Elle hocha brièvement la tête et s'assit. Chris commença à faire des les cent pas. Il s'arrêta brutalement et se tourna vers Piper. Elle hoqueta devant la lueur dans ses yeux. _Brisée._

« - Je ne voulais pas me laisser être trop proche de toi, ni d'aucunes d'entre vous. Je savais que ce serait trop dur de revenir. C'était plus facile de vous garder à distance » commença-t-il lentement.

Piper écoutait attentivement, mais elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi cela poserait-il un problème ?

« - Je ne voulais pas être trop proche de toi pour ne pas avoir à retourner dans un endroit...où tu n'es pas » termina-t-il ; quelques larmes lui glissèrent des yeux.

Piper resta bouche bée. _Où tu n'es pas._ _Je n'y suis pas._ Piper savait que la raison pour laquelle elle quitterait ses fils, si elle n'avait pas le choix...

« - Je suis morte ? » devina-t-elle. Chris hocha la tête.

C'était logique. Chris l'évitait. Tous ces commentaires à propos de la famille et le fait que la sienne n'était pas là. L'expression dans ses yeux quand il la regardait récemment. Son besoin de les garder dans le noir...de les garder à distance.

Piper se leva et jeta ses bras autour de Chris. Elle l'attira vers lui et l'étreignit fermement. Surpris, Chris cilla, mais porta lentement ses bras autour de Piper. Il essaya en vain d'empêcher les larmes de couler. Piper sentit ses larmes et le serra davantage. Elle essuya les siennes. Elle devait être forte pour Chris.

Piper se recula, juste assez pour voir son visage. Elle avait besoin de savoir quelque chose.

« - Quand ? »

Chris secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas te dire ça. »

« - Tu es venu pour changer le futur. Aide-moi à changer cela. Je ne veux pas vous laisser, toi et Wyatt. Je ne veux pas non plus que vous ayez à traverser ça. S'il te plaît, aide-moi à changer cela » supplia-t-elle.

Chris y réfléchit une seconde. La partie rationnelle en lui pensait qu'il ne devait pas lui dire. Futures conséquences. Cela pourrait finir par rendre les choses bien pires. Mais l'autre partie, la plus forte et la plus égoïste, voulait la sauver.

Chris hoche lentement la tête. « Quand j'aurai quatorze ans. C'est une attaque de démon » confia-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Piper acquiesça et l'enlaça à nouveau. « On va arranger ça. On va arranger tout ça. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Compris ? »

Chris sourit et répondit automatiquement. « Compris, maman. »

Chris sembla nerveux en remarquant son lapsus. Piper eut un large sourire. Non seulement cela apaisait ses craintes, mais ça la rendait sincèrement heureuse. _Maman._ Elle aimait ce son.

* * *

><p><span>NT : **Désolée pour le retard, mais depuis quelques jours le sites a quelques "petites" difficultés. Du coup, il m'était impossible de me connecter pour publier.**

Prochain chapitre : **vendredi 17 février.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 2h10  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 25/10/11  
><strong>Relecture : <strong>45 minutes  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 3  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>1 603  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 11/02/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 27/01/12


	16. Chapitre 16

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une **traduction** de la fanfiction de BroodyCheery323 **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

A/N : **« Ce chapitre a été écrit en supposant que tout le monde a vu **_Charmed_**. Il se situe au milieu de l'épisode **_**Spin City**_** (**_**La femme araignée**_**). Une partie du dialogue est directement tirée de cet épisode.**

Si vous n'avez pas vu cet épisode, voici quelques petites choses à savoir :** Piper est enceinte de (bébé) Chris depuis six mois. Le démon araignée a attaqué et griffé (le grand) Chris, ce qui fait qu'il est infecté. Piper est coincée dans un cocon du démon et Chris est enfermé dans la cave. Phoebe et Paige viennent d'appeler Léo, qui ne sait toujours pas que Piper est enceinte.  
><strong>Chose à savoir spécifiquement dans cette histoire :** Wyatt est parti depuis six mois et personne ne sait où il est. »**

_Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16<strong>

Phoebe et Paige étaient débout dans le salon, étudiant de près le cocon dans lequel se trouvait Piper. Léo était descendu dans la cave à peine une minute plus tôt après leur avoir assuré qu'elle était en sécurité, mais elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Phoebe jeta un coup d'œil vers la cuisine et, par extension, vers la cave. « À ton avis, il se passe quoi en bas ? »

Paige haussa les épaules. « Chris avait déjà des problèmes avec Léo avant d'être infecté par le démon araignée. » Inquiète, Phoebe se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« - Peut-être qu'on devrait y aller ? »

Des éclipses noires apparurent soudainement et se matérialisèrent en Wyatt. Paige haussa un sourcil et Phoebe sursauta.

« - Des éclipses noires. Je ne peux pas m'habituer à ça » marmonna Paige pour elle même.

« - Wyatt, comme c'est gentil à toi de te montrer » accueillit Phoebe.

Wyatt se tourna vers elle et haussa nonchalamment les épaules. Phoebe leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Où étais-tu ? » s'enquit Paige.

Wyatt la foudroya du regard. « Ça me regarde. »

Phoebe le dévisagea. « Ça fait des _mois_, Wyatt. »

Wyatt haussa à nouveau les épaules et balaya la pièce du regard. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le cocon et il leva les sourcils. « Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Paige croisa les bras sur la poitrine. « Oh, pas grand chose. Ta mère est enfermée dans un cocon par le démon araignée, Chris a été infecté par ce même démon et maintenant, Léo est en bas à essayer de faire la conversation à un Chris démoniaque » résuma-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Les yeux de Wyatt étincelèrent. « Vous ne pouvez rien faire de bien dans le coin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Phoebe et Paige n'eurent pas la possibilité de répondre car Wyatt se dirigea vers le sous-sol.

* * *

><p>Léo promenait les yeux dans la cave sombre.<p>

« - Chris ? Chris, je suis venu te parler. C'est Léo. »

Chris se pencha vers la forme qui se distinguait de l'ombre. Il lança un regard noir à Léo. Celui-ci recula légèrement, surpris de la haine qu'il percevait dans le regard du jeune homme.

« - Chris » se risqua-t-il.

Chris prit une lourde inspiration en continuant à dévisager Léo. Il s'avança d'un coup, libérant de ses mains un flux de toiles en direction du Fondateur.

« - Enfoiré ! » s'écria Chris.

Léo en resta coi, trop surpris pour bouger ou s'éclipser. La haine et la fureur qu'il percevait dans les mots Chris et qu'il voyait dans ses yeux le laissaient pantois. Il sentit soudainement une force l'écarter.

« - Le mieux, c'est que tu restes en dehors de son chemin pour le moment, Léo. »

Léo tourna violemment la tête vers l'escalier de la cave. Wyatt était debout au pied des marches et dévisageait Chris avec curiosité. Le Fondateur restait sous le choc de la subite apparition de Wyatt. Il savait que son fils était dans ce temps, mais ne l'avait jamais vu. _Ça_, c'était Wyatt ?

Chris leva la main pour envoyer un nouveaux flux de toiles, cette fois destinées à son frère. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à Léo.

« - Il est temps d'y aller. » Wyatt s'éclipsa. Léo regarda Chris une dernière fois avant de suivre Wyatt. Chris continuait à fixer furieusement l'endroit où se trouvait Léo.

Le Fondateur apparut dans la cuisine avec un tourbillon d'éclipses bleues et blanches. Il entrevit la disparition des éclipses de Wyatt. Il soupira. Éclipses noires.

« - Wyatt... »

Wyatt sourit. « Oui, c'est un point que nous avons déjà établit. En passant, qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire pour Chris et Piper ? »

Paige et Phoebe arrivèrent en courant dans la cuisine. « Vous allez bien, les gars ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demandèrent-elles. Wyatt leva les yeux au ciel et recula pour les laisser parler.

Léo s'arracha à la contemplation de son fils pour fixer les visages curieux de Paige et Phoebe. « Il m'a attaqué » expliqua-t-il lentement, incrédule.

« - Il a quelques problèmes du fait de son infection » se hâta Paige. Wyatt pouffa de là où il était. Paige lui adressa un regard noir.

« - Non, même avant ça, il n'allait pas très bien. »

Paige réitéra son regard, à Phoebe cette fois. Léo fixa tour à tour les sœurs et Wyatt qui, étrangement, avait l'air amusé.

« - Dites-moi ce que vous me cachez » ordonna-t-il lentement.

Phoebe regarda Paige. « Comment veux-tu qu'il nous aide si on lui dit pas ? »

« - C'est à Piper de lui dire » insista la benjamine. Phoebe secoua la tête et s'adressa à Léo :

« - Chris est ton fils. »

Une nouvelle fois, Léo en resta bouche bée. Il se dirigea précautionneusement vers la table de la cuisine et s'effondra sur la chaise la plus proche.

« - C'est insensé » marmonna-t-il.

« - Le Royaume des Esprits, il y a six mois de ça, vous vous êtes retrouvé tous les deux, tu te souviens ? Piper est enceinte. »

Léo secoua la tête. « Elle ne m'a rien dit, à moi. »

Phoebe jeta un coup d'œil à Wyatt. « Elle savait à quel point tu avais mal vécu la séparation avec Wyatt. Elle ne voulait pas te rendre les choses encore plus difficiles. »

Léo regarda Wyatt. « Pourquoi il m'en veut à ce point ? »

Phoebe s'apprêtait à répondre, mais eut l'impression que Léo ne s'adressait plus à elle. Elle se tourna pour voir Wyatt.

Wyatt les fusilla tous les deux du regard. « Je ne vais pas épiloguer sur les problèmes de papa de Chris, ni avec toi, ni avec toi. On n'a pas le temps pour ça. On doit essayer de sauver Chris et Piper. Vous pourrez psychanalyser Chris plus tard. »

Léo acquiesça à contrecœur. « Tu as raison. Phoebe, je pense qu'il y a un antidote dans le Livre des Ombres. »

* * *

><p>Chris se recroquevilla sur le sol. Il frissonnait violemment pendant que le venin poursuivait son chemin dans son organisme, le transformant. Il gémit.<p>

_Chris. Chris. Viens. Approche, Chris._

Chris leva brutalement la tête et se mit à genoux. Il regarda la cave sombre, mais ne vit rien.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » demanda-t-il à un sous-sol vide.

_Tu le sais très bien. Apporte-moi le cocon._

Chris secoua la tête dans une attitude de défi. « Non, pas question. »

Il sentit une immense douleur lui traverser le corps et s'écroula sur le sol. Il se cramponna à son estomac.

_Ne résiste pas._

Chris bondit sur ses pieds et prit plusieurs inspirations. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge sang.

* * *

><p><span>Prochain chapitre :<span> **vendredi 24 février.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 1h30  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 27/10/11  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 35 minutes  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 3  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>1 548  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 17/02/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 16/01/12


	17. Chapitre 17

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une **traduction** de la fanfiction de BroodyCheery323 **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

_Italique_ - pensées  
><em>"Italique"<em> - lien mental

* * *

><p><span>Sarah :<span>** C'est un peu le problème avec les notes d'auteurs en début de chapitre, elles passent souvent inaperçues. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^**

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

Wyatt croisa les bras sur la poitrine et s'appuya contre le mur. Ses yeux plissés fixaient avec attention la porte de la cave. Léo s'était éclipsé à l'École de Magie quelques minutes auparavant, dans l'espoir d'y trouver des réponses Paige était hors d'état de faire quoi que ce soit et Phoebe travaillait sur l'antidote et le sort de victoire, laissant à Wyatt le soin de monter la garde au cas où Chris piquerait une nouvelle crise. Il n'y avait plus de bruit dans le sous-sol depuis longtemps maintenant.

_Merde. Il n'y a pas de temps pour ça_, pensa rageusement Wyatt._ J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que du babysitting pour mon petit frère démoniaque._

Il avait quitté le manoir six mois auparavant, sans avoir aucune idée de l'endroit par où il devait commencer. La seule chose que sa famille savait, c'était qu'il avait des choses à faire dans le Passé, affaires qui n'étaient toujours pas réglées. Il était l'être le plus puissant du monde – il devrait être capable de trouver un démon sans aucun problème. Mais cela s'était avéré beaucoup plus difficile que ce qu'il n'avait pensé.

Wyatt poussa un soupir. C'était cet endroit, ce temps. Ça foutait le bazar dans sa tête et apparemment, dans ses pouvoirs aussi.

Le tintement d'une éclipse se fît entendre dans la salle à manger. Il s'éloigna du mur et se dirigea vers la pièce. Léo, Phoebe et Paige étaient tous debout près de la table, un chaudron entre eux.

« - Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Bon, vous avez fini ou pas ? »

Léo leva la tête et, avant qu'il ne puisse la dissimuler, Wyatt y vit un air de tristesse. _Pathétique._

« - Ouais, Wyatt » répondit Phoebe, inconsciente ou ignorant le ton de Wyatt. « On doit simplement donner cet antidote à Chris, convoquer le démon araignée ici et la vaincre. »

Wyatt hocha la tête et s'écarta pour attendre. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout cela arrive » marmonna Léo, davantage pour lui-même, après quelques minutes de silence. Phoebe l'entendit.

« - Si tu ne nous avais pas tous abandonné, peut-être que tu aurais été un peu plus dans le coup » rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

« - Phoebe ! » s'écria Paige, surprise par la dureté de sa sœur.

Wyatt leva un sourcil. Aussi vraies qu'avaient été les paroles de Phoebe, elle n'était jamais inutilement dure. Léo paraissait honteux et coupable ; Phoebe, elle, avait l'air confus.

« - Je suis désolée, Léo. J'ignore ce que c'était. C'est juste sorti comme ça » expliqua-t-elle précipitamment.

Le front de Wyatt se plissa. Ce n'était pas normal. Pourquoi Phoebe dirait-elle quelque chose qu'elle ne pense pas ? Et aussi avec tant de colère. À moins que...

« - À moins que ce ne soit pas toi » dit-il à voix haute.

Phoebe se tourna vers lui. « Tu veux dire... »

« - Tu canalises Chris. »

Phoebe secoua la tête. « Mais il est au sous-sol. »

« - Sauf s'il n'y est plus » fit remarquer Léo.

Paige pivota vers Léo, prête à soutenir que, évidemment Chris était dans la cave mais s'interrompit. Une grosse araignée parcourait le sol de la véranda. Paige et Phoebe échangèrent un regard écarquillé avec de la suivre.

Tout le monde se figea quand, sous leurs yeux, la créature se changea en Chris - les yeux rouges, les ongles longs et jaunes et un regard de rage et de sauvagerie.

« - Chris... » se risqua Paige.

Chris, ou la chose qui lui ressemblait, lui lança un regard furieux et leva la main pour libérer des vagues de toiles. Les yeux de Paige s'élargirent et elle s'éclipsa. Cependant l'attaque se répercuta sur Phoebe qui fut projetée, les deux mains contre le mur et la potion non loin d'elle.

« - Paige, l'antidote ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Paige envisagea un mouvement de main pour appeler la potion, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire, elle fut frappée par le flot continu qui s'échappait de Chris.

Léo observa son fils et se prépara à approcher quand Wyatt l'en empêcha.

« - Non, Léo » averti-t-il.

Léo s'immobilisa à contrecœur mais leva les bras, pour montrer à Chris qu'il n'était pas une menace.

« - Chris, c'est Léo » rappela-t-il doucement. « On veut simplement t'aider. On a un antidote, tu te sentiras mieux. »

« - Non ! » hurla l'intéressé.

Il jeta la main vers Léo, mais celui-ci fut rapide et esquiva l'attaque. Chris grogna, mais n'essaya pas à nouveau. Au lieu de cela, il se précipita vers le cocon qui enveloppait Piper.

Voyant cela, Wyatt leva ses propres mains vers Chris. « Désolé, petit frère. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. »

Avec un mouvement rapide, Wyatt se servit de la télékinésie pour plaquer Chris contre le mur, incapable de bloquer la magie du Deux-Fois-Béni. Ce dernier se tourna vers un Léo ébahit.

« - Regarde si tu peux faire descendre Phoebe et Paige. »

Le Fondateur hocha la tête et essaya rapidement de les libérer de leurs attaches. Wyatt se concentra sur Chris, qui combattait toujours son emprise.

« - Ça n'arrivera pas, Chris. »

« - Va en Enfer ! » brailla l'intéressé.

Wyatt secoua lentement la tête, taquin. « Susceptible, hein ? »

L'araignée-Chris se contenta de le fixer avec colère en continuant à lutter contre ses liens. Wyatt leva les yeux au ciel.

_"Têtu, comme toujours."_

Chris cessa aussitôt tout mouvement. Il fixait confusément Wyatt, surpris de pouvoir encore l'entendre. Le jeune Halliwell ne répondit ni verbalement, ni autrement, mais cessa de s'agiter, ce dont Wyatt était reconnaissant.

Léo déchira les dernières toiles qui retenaient Phoebe puis se tourna vers Chris et Wyatt. Il regarda ses fils un instant avant de revenir aux sœurs.

« - Pouvez-vous convoquer le démon araignée ici sans Piper ? » s'enquit-il.

Elles échangèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer. « Ça devrait être possible. »

Phoebe récupéra la potion de victoire sur le sol et regarda sa sœur. « Prête ? » Paige confirma. « Wyatt, est-ce que tu tiens bien Chris ? »

« - Oui, faites-le. »

Phoebe et Paige hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à scander la formule qui leur amènerait le démon. Un tourbillon de lumière leur apporta satisfaction. Le démon regarda autour d'elle, surprise et Phoebe lui lança la potion avec qu'elle ne put faire un geste. Le démon araignée disparut dans un cri.

Tous les yeux se reportèrent sur le cocon qui se fana lentement, révélant une Piper très confuse. Elle balaya la pièce avec des yeux écarquillés, fit des allers retours sur Wyatt et Chris avant de s'arrêter sur Léo.

« - Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? » se renseigna-t-elle.

Paige se mit à rire. « Oh tu sais, pas grand chose. »

« - D'accord... Léo, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« - J'essaye de vous sauver, toi et mon fils » répondit-il.

Les yeux de l'aînée des Halliwell se creusèrent davantage et elle posa un regard accusateur sur ses sœurs, qui haussèrent innocemment les épaules.

« - Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers Chris, dont les yeux brillaient encore de rouge. Wyatt les regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« - Prenez votre temps, surtout, avec l'antidote. Je peux passer toute la journée à le coller au mur » dit-il sèchement.

Phoebe se précipita vers lui avec la fiole et força Chris à ouvrir la bouche pour la lui donner. Il l'avala contre sa volonté et ils observèrent ses traits revenir à la normal. Wyatt relâcha lentement sa prise télékinésique avant de le libérer totalement.

Léo fit un pas hésitant. « Chris... »

Celui-ci leva brusquement la tête et dévisagea Léo. Ses yeux étaient froids et avant que Léo ne puisse placer un autre mot, Chris s'en alla dans un remous d'éclipses bleues et blanches.

* * *

><p><span>Prochain chapitre :<span> **vendredi 02 mars.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 1h40  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 27/10/11  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 45 minutes  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 3  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>1 681  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 24/02/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 16/02/12


	18. Chapitre 18

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une **traduction** de la fanfiction de BroodyCheery323 **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

A/N:** « Au début de cette histoire, j'ai dit que je n'allais pas beaucoup écrire sur Léo parce que je ne pensais pas en être capable, mais maintenant j'aurais beaucoup plus de plaisir le faire.  
>Ce chapitre porte majoritairement sur Léo et ses deux fils. »<strong>

N/T :** Euh… Salut ? Non ! Ne me tapez pas ! Je suis **_**vraiment**_** désolée pour mon retard ! J'ai de très bonnes excuses **_(si, si, je vous assure)_**, mais je ne pense pas que ça vous intéresse réellement… Alors, voici le chapitre 18 !**

_Italique_ - pensées.  
><em><strong>Italique gras<strong>_ - souvenirs.

* * *

><p><span>Helene :<span>[HS]_ "Je promets"  
><em>**J'ignorais comment te répondre, alors je le fais ici. Oui, c'est un One Shot. Cependant, si l'auteure décide d'écrire une suite, je la traduirai avec un immense plaisir ! Merci pour ta review ^^  
><strong>Eiram :** J'avoue que j'aime particulièrement le Wyatt de cette fanfiction. Merci pour ta review ^^**

**Merci pour les alertes/favoris/mail****/reviews.**_  
>Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18<strong>

Léo observa Chris disparaître, mais ne fit aucun geste pour le suivre. Tout en lui voulait le rejoindre, mais une autre partie savait qu'il devait laisser un peu d'espace à Chris. Ce dernier devait se calmer avant que Léo ne lui parle. Il poussa un soupir. _Quelle journée._

Piper regardait entre l'endroit où se tenait Chris et celui où était Léo, qui se leva, l'air malheureux. Elle soupira. C'était ce qu'elle avait voulu éviter en ne lui disant rien. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il soit blessé. Piper se dirigea vers Léo, les yeux de celui-ci tombèrent immédiatement sur son ventre très rond.

« - Le Royaume des Esprit, hein ? »

Piper sourit. « Oui… »

Léo hocha la tête. « Tu aurais pu me le dire, Piper. Tu aurais _dû_ me le dire. »

« - Je sais, Léo. Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas que tu aies à endurer de devoir laisser Chris et Wyatt » expliqua-t-elle.

« - Allais-tu un jour me le dire ? » s'énerva-t-il.

Piper haussa les épaules. « Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas aussi loin. J'ignorais ce que j'allais faire. Mais je voulais que tu saches. Je voulais tellement que tu saches. »

À cela, Léo sembla se dégonfler un peu. Cela le blessait toujours que Piper ne lui ait pas dit et qu'elle ne l'aurait probablement pas fait avant un certain temps, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à être en colère contre elle en ce moment. Cela semblait tellement insignifiant en comparaison.

« - Il me déteste. »

Piper lui servit un petit rire. « Où ai-je déjà entendu ça ? » Au regard interrogateur de Léo, elle poursuivit. « Je pensais qu'il me détestait aussi. J'ai dit la même chose à Paige. »

Léo hocha la tête, mais demeura silencieux. Piper lui saisit le bras d'une manière rassurante.

« - Il a quelques problèmes avec toi, Léo » confia-t-elle doucement. « J'ignore de quel ordre, il ne me le dira pas, mais je sais qu'ils viennent de l'avenir. Il faudra que tu lui parles. »

Léo se tourna vers Wyatt, qui était encore debout dans la salle. Celui-ci le fixa en retour, le visage inexpressif.

« - Tu sais pourquoi il me déteste. » Ce n'était pas une question.

Wyatt acquiesça. « Ouais, je le sais. Il est comme ça depuis longtemps. »

« - Et tu ne me le diras pas. »

« - Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Je ne te dois rien. »

Léo secoua tristement la tête. « Comment as-tu pu devenir ainsi ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? » souffla-t-il.

Wyatt se mit à rire. « Toi aussi, je vois. Quand apprendrez-vous ? Ce n'est pas un sort qui a mal tourné et que vous pourrez corriger avec votre magie et l'entêtement Halliwell. »

« - Ça, je n'en sais rien. Notre obstination est assez légendaire » intervint Phoebe.

Wyatt leva les yeux au ciel. « Cette famille est la plus puissante de toutes les magies de ce monde et vous la gaspillez ! Qu'est-ce que votre magie vous a jamais rapporté ? Penny, morte. Patty, morte. Prue, morte. Toutes les trois, mortes. Tout ce que votre magie vous apporte, c'est la mort ! » hurla-t-il.

Les sœurs Halliwell et Léo restèrent bouche bée devant un Wyatt fulminant. Ses yeux étincelaient et l'air autour de lui semblait grésiller sous la magie accumulée. La salle entière tremblait de la même façon que le grenier l'avait fait lorsque Chris s'était mis en colère, quelques mois auparavant. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, ils virent son autre côté. Son côté vraiment maléfique.

Presque aussitôt, les secousses cessèrent. La pièce s'apaisa et l'atmosphère redevint normale. La rage qui consumait Wyatt l'instant d'avant avait disparue et fut remplacée par l'arrogant et le colérique jeune homme qu'ils connaissaient.

Wyatt respirait lentement, rétractant l'énergie magique qu'il avait laissée s'échapper un peu plus tôt. Il ne pouvait pas perdre son sang froid ici, pas quand sa famille se tenait si près. Aucun d'entre eux ne devait être blessé – cela pourrait tout gâcher. Il devait partir.

Wyatt lança à chacun d'eux un dernier regard furieux puis, de la même manière que son jeune frère l'avait fait à peine dix minutes plus tôt, il disparut – seulement, lui, dans un tourbillon noir au lieu de bleu.

Lentement, les occupants de la pièce se détendirent. Ils se tournèrent les uns vers les autres chacun d'eux semblait poser la même question. On fait quoi, maintenant ?

* * *

><p>Des éclipses bleues et blanches se réunirent pour former Léo. Il baissa les yeux vers la rue, où les voitures accéléraient dans les deux sens, puis regarda en haut, où les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel sombre. Il avait donné une heure à Chris, mais le moment était venu pour eux de parler.<p>

« - Je me demandais quand tu allais te pointer ici. »

Léo se retourna et vit Chris assis sur la plus haute tour du Golden Gate Bridge. Il regardait fixement les voitures circulant en dessous.

« - J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je te laisse le temps de te calmer. Je ne voudrais pas que tu me pousses du haut du pont. »

Les lèvres de Chris tressaillirent. « Je ne l'ai pas encore exclu. »

Léo sourit légèrement. « Est-ce qu'on peut parler, Chris ? »

« - Nous n'avons rien à nous dire. »

Le Fondateur poussa un soupir. « Je pense que tu te trompes. »

« - De quoi veux-tu parler, Léo ? »

« - Que dirais-tu du fait que tu sois mon fils et que tu me détestes pour des raisons que j'ignore. »

Chris eut un rire amer. « Ton fils, c'est ça. Je l'avais presque oublié – j'imagine que je suis plus comme toi que ce que je pensais. »

« - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Chris ? » demanda désespérément Léo.

Chris se leva d'un bond et adressa un regard dur à Léo. « Ça veut dire, comment suis-je supposé me rappeler que je suis ton fils quand tu ne sembles même pas te souvenir que tu es mon père ! »

« - Que veux-tu… »

« - Tu n'as jamais été là, Léo ! Toute ma vie, tu as été là pour maman, pour Wyatt, bon sang tu étais présent pour la moitié du monde, mais jamais pour moi ! »

Léo tressaillit devant la colère et la douleur dans la voix de Chris. Il semblait tellement…brisé. Était-ce vraiment aussi mauvais ? À un point que son fils se sente abandonné par lui ?

« - Je pouvais bien t'appeler durant des heures, tu ne te montrais pas, mais si Wyatt appelait ? Tu étais là dans la seconde ! Pareil pour maman. Tu n'as jamais rien fait pour moi, le nombre de fois que tu as manqué mon anniversaire… Mais bon, j'avais toujours une lettre donc je suppose que c'est quelque chose » termina-t-il, le sarcasme ruisselait de chaque mot.

_**Ce n'est pas une lettre qui changera quoi que ce soit pour moi. J'en ai reçu plein dans mon enfance.**_

« - C'est que tu voulais dire… »

« - Quoi ? » s'agaça Chris.

« - Quand Phoebe s'est transformée en génie et que je t'écrivais une lettre d'excuse. Tu m'as dit qu'une lettre ne signifiait rien pour toi parce que… »

« - Parce que j'en avais reçu plein dans mon enfance » compléta Chris. « Ouais, c'est ce que je voulais dire. »

Chris était beaucoup plus calme désormais. Toujours en colère, évidemment, mais la fureur avait disparu au profit de la même tristesse qu'il avait ressentie toute sa vie.

« - Je ne suis pas lui, Chris. »

Le front de ce dernier se plissa et il regarda Léo. « Quoi ? »

« - Je ne suis pas lui » répéta-t-il. « Le père qui n'était jamais là pour toi, celui qui ratait ton anniversaire et qui ne venait jamais lorsque tu appelais, le père qui n'a jamais envoyé que des lettres… Je ne suis pas lui. »

« - Pas encore. »

Léo secoua la tête. « Jamais, Chris. J'ignore ce qui m'est arrivé pour que je devienne cet homme, mais je ne m'imagine même pas ignorer un de mes enfants. Je ne t'en veux pas de me détester. Ça a dû être difficile et, manifestement, tu n'arrives pas à nous distinguer comme tu le fais pour les autres, mais je ne suis pas lui, Chris… Je ne serai jamais lui. »

Incrédule, Chris dévisagea Léo. De tous les scénarios qu'il avait envisagés quand cette conversation avait commencé, celui-là n'en faisait partie. Le côté rationnel de Chris savait que Léo disait vrai, mais l'autre côté, celui qui était encore un petit garçon qui avait toujours voulu son papa, ne pouvait pas l'accepter…du moins, pas encore.

Chris poussa un soupir. « Nous verrons. »

* * *

><p><span>Prochain chapitre :<span> **vendredi 16 mars.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 2h  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 03/01/12  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 45 minutes  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 4  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>1 961  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 10/03/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 28/04/12


	19. Chapitre 19

Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas, de plus ceci est une **traduction** de la fiction de BroodyCheery323 **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

A/N:** « Ce chapitre est entièrement centré sur Wyatt et Chris, pour ceux qui voulaient un peu d'interaction fraternelle.  
>Et aussi un peu plus d'informations sur ce que Wyatt manigance dans le passé »<strong>

_Italique_ - pensées.  
><em>"Italique"<em> - conversation mentale.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19<strong>

Wyatt Halliwell apparut dans un tourbillon d'éclipses noires. Ses yeux étaient durs et il observait attentivement les murs de la caverne. Il s'arrêta sur un creux dans le mur – caché par les ombres – et sourit. Wyatt leva la main et une boule de feu se matérialisa dans sa paume.

« - Je sais que tu es là » affirma-t-il.

Silence. Wyatt poussa un profond soupir puis secoua la tête. Il resserra sa prise sur la boule de feu et la lança. L'impact brisa cette partie du mur et un en démon miroita pour réapparaître en face de Wyatt.

« - Manqué » ricana le démon.

Un éclair passa dans les yeux du Deux-Fois-Béni. « Absolument pas. »

Wyatt n'était pas certain que les démons puissent déglutir, mais celui-ci fit quelque chose de semblable. Il eut un sourire satisfait avant de lancer au démon un regard noir. Il conjura une autre boule de feu, mais la retint.

« - Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur l'Être de Lumière des Sœurs Halliwell » exigea Wyatt.

Le démon se raidit. « Qui demande ? » grogna-t-il.

Wyatt intensifia la menace. « Moi. »

Le regard du démon papillonna de la boule au visage de Wyatt. Il fixa avec méfiance la boule de feu et fit un pas en arrière.

« - C'est un gamin. Chris, je crois. Il est sorti de nulle part il y a à peu près un an et a pris la place de l'ancien. Il descend ici, parfois, il pose des questions et tout. »

Wyatt leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander quels genres de questions Chris pouvait bien poser.

« - Qui vient avec lui ? » s'enquit Wyatt avec curiosité.

Le démon lui adressa un regard qui brillait d'incompréhension. « Personne ne vient avec lui. Il vient seul. »

Le corps tout entier de Wyatt se raidit à cela. Le Monde Souterrain ? Seul ? Cet idiot allait se faire tuer.

« - Il s'est fait un certain nombre d'ennemis » continua le démon, inconscient de la réaction de Wyatt.

« - Comme le démon qui l'a attaqué il y a six mois ? » releva Wyatt.

Le démon se mit à rire. « Olaf était un idiot. Même s'il avait une dent contre le gamin, il ne serait se serait pas attaqué à lui. Pas de son propre chef, en tout cas. »

Wyatt faillit sourire, mais se reprit. « Alors il agissait sur les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre ? » insista-t-il.

Le démon hocha la tête. Maintenant, Wyatt pouvait sourire.

* * *

><p>Wyatt s'éclipsa dans l'arrière-boutique du P3. Chris n'était pas là. Peu importe, il attendrait. Il n'avait pas pu en tirer plus du démon, mais il en avait assez pour savoir qu'il devait tuer quelqu'un d'autre.<p>

Au cours des six derniers mois, Wyatt était dans le Monde Souterrain pour chercher des réponses. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé les responsables du fait que Chris ait presque été tué, mais il le ferait – et ils le paieraient.

Il entendit le tintement d'une éclipse, leva les yeux et vit Chris se former à côté de lui. Wyatt n'avait pas vraiment vu son frère depuis des mois. Il était parti et, à son retour, Chris avait été infecté par le démon araignée. Wyatt repoussa l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait et la remplaça par de la colère.

« - Le Monde Souterrain, Chris ? » s'écria-t-il

Ce dernier sursauta. Il remarqua Wyatt, debout à côté de lui et lui adressa un regard confus. « De quoi… »

« - Tu as été dans le Monde Souterrain ? Sais-tu combien de démons veulent ta mort ? »

Chris leva les yeux au ciel. « Ça n'a rien de nouveau, Wyatt. »

« - Peut-être, mais au moins tes arrières étaient toujours couverts ! Là, tu y vas tout seul. »

« - Je ne suis pas un enfant » s'agaça Chris.

Wyatt haussa les épaules. « Tu aurais pu me tromper. »

Chris poussa un soupir de frustration et d'épuisement puis s'affaissa sur lit, encore dans la salle, en dépit du fait qu'il n'était plus utilisé. Il était tout de même agréable de sortir un peu du manoir, de temps en temps.

Wyatt croisa les bras et détailla son frère d'un œil critique. Il avait l'air complètement épuisé.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » s'enquit-t-il.

« - J'ai été infecté par un démon araignée, Wyatt. Je suis un peu fatigué. »

Wyatt secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas ça… Que s'est-il passé après ? »

Chris soupira et leva les yeux vers Wyatt. Son frère était maléfique. Il n'était pas censé être là, à demander si Chris allait bien, et Chris n'était pas censé avoir envie de lui répondre. Il poussa un autre soupir.

« - J'ai eu une conversation avec Léo. »

Wyatt leva un sourcil et s'assit sur le lit, à côté de Chris. Il le poussa un peu – Chris lui lança un regard noir, mais se décala.

« - Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. Il semblait…triste, je crois. Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas le Léo que je connais dans le Futur et qu'il ne le serait jamais.

« - Il a raison quand il dit qu'il n'est pas lui » admit Wyatt.

« - J'imagine, mais cela ne compte pas vraiment. C'est tout ce que je vois quand je le regarde. Il veut que je lui donne une chance. Seulement, c'est difficile d'ignorer ce qu'il va devenir. »

« - Oui, mais en lui disant, tu as probablement changé la donne. »

Chris se tourna pour voir Wyatt et leva un sourcil. « Je pensais que tu ne croyais pas à ma quête de changer le Futur » releva-t-il sarcastiquement.

Wyatt haussa les épaules. « Pas mon avenir. »

Chris poussa un soupir et s'adossa au mur. Son épaule frôla celle de Wyatt, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Wyatt croyait encore qu'il n'y avait rien dont il faille le sauver. Et plus il le disait, plus Chris craignait que cela ne soit vrai. Wyatt pouvait-il avoir tout simplement choisi d'être celui qu'il était ? Était-il maléfique par aucun autre moyen que lui-même ? Chris ne voulait pas y croire, il ne pouvait pas y croire.

« - Puis-je te poser une question ? » demanda soudainement Wyatt. Chris acquiesça. « Tu penses que je suis ainsi parce qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu penses que cette chose m'a rendu "maléfique" ? »

Chris le foudroya du regard à la manière dont Wyatt avait dit "maléfique" – comme s'il se fichait de sa tête, mais acquiesça.

« - Alors pourquoi essaies-tu de me sauver ? Si tu crois réellement que je suis mauvais, alors pourquoi s'embêter avec tout ça ? Pourquoi ne pas me tuer, tout simplement ? » Pas qu'il pouvait, pensa Wyatt, mais il était quand même curieux.

Chris pencha la tête sur le côté ; ses yeux se verrouillèrent sur ceux de Wyatt tandis qu'il y pensait une minute. Comment lui expliquer ?

_"C'est pour ça"_ confia-t-il dans l'esprit de Wyatt. _"Parce que tu es assis là, à me demander si je vais bien – et c'est ce que tu fais, même si tu refuses de l'admettre. Et parce que tu as voyagé dans le temps pour me sauver… Parce que nous avons un lien mental tel qu'il t'a permis de savoir que j'étais en danger. Tu es mon frère, Wy. Je n'arrêterai jamais d'essayer de te sauver."_

Wyatt ne donna aucune réponse, ni mentale, ni verbale. Pendant très longtemps, il ne fit rien, ni ne dit rien, mais Chris attendait. Il connaissait suffisamment son frère pour savoir qu'il était tout simplement en train de traiter ce qu'il lui avait dit. Enfin, Wyatt acquiesça. Un discret signe de tête, mais Chris savait qu'il comprenait.

« - Alors, maintenant, tu es de retour » lança Chris en changeant de sujet. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas me forcer à retourner dans le Futur ? »

Wyatt manqua de rire. Quand il était parti, il avait dit à Chris que lorsqu'il reviendrait, ils s'en iraient. Il ne s'attendait pas à être absent aussi longtemps, ni que ses affaires soient encore inachevées. Cependant, il ne dit pas cela à Chris.

« - Non » dit-il à la place, en s'appuyant contre le mur. « Pas encore. »

Chris était intrigué, mais n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta d'acquiescer, soulagé de ne pas avoir à lutter contre son frère, après tout ça.

* * *

><p><span>Prochain chapitre :<span> **vendredi 23 mars.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 1h20  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 17/01/12  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 40 minutes  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 3  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>1 716  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 16/03/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 16/03/12


	20. Chapitre 20

Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas, de plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fiction de BroodyCheery323 **_(liens dans mon profil)_

A/N: **« L'interaction entre Chris et Wyatt est importante car elle permet à l'intrigue d'aller plus loin et de réinstaller le conflit. »**

N/T :** Encore une fois en retard... Désolée. Mes examens se rapprochent à Grands pas et je n'ai jamais été très douée question organisation. **_(Comment ça, vous vous en étiez rendus déjà compte ?)_**  
>Je ne peux pas promettre que cela ne se reproduira pas. En revanche, je peux vous dire que j'ai prévu de consacrer ma journée de dimanche à cette fanfiction ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Sarah :<span> **Wyatt agit peut-être comme s'il avait un cœur de pierre et des globules en glaçon, mais il a un bon fond... Il faut juste savoir où gratter ! D'ailleurs, il se "relâche" un peu dans ce chapitre.  
>Merci pour ta review !<strong>

_**Merci pour les reviews/alertes/favoris/mail ^^**  
>Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20<strong>

Piper se dirigea vers la pépinière de Wyatt. Elle jeta un œil à l'intérieur et y vit Léo dans le rocking-chair ; le Fondateur tenait son fils endormi. Elle s'appuya contre la porte et posa une main sur son ventre.

« - Hey » salua-t-elle doucement. « Comment ça s'est passé, avec Chris ? » demanda-t-elle quand il leva les yeux.

Elle entendit Léo pousser un soupir. Il se leva et allongea tendrement l'enfant dans son berceau. Il posa délicatement une main sur le front de Wyatt avant de quitter la pièce.

« - Ça fait du bien de passer du temps avec un fils qui ne me déteste pas de toutes ces tripes » soupira-t-il. « Je n'en suis pas sûr. Il est tellement...en colère contre moi. »

« - Je sais » compatit Piper en se caressant distraitement l'estomac. Léo baissa les yeux dessus et un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Il leva une main, mais s'interrompit à mi-chemin. Léo hésitait à aller plus loin. Piper le remarqua, prit sa main dans la sienne et la posa sur son ventre.

Léo sourit. Une minute s'écoula. Il était sur le point de retirer sa main lorsqu'il sentit une faible secousse. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et quand il croisa les yeux de Piper, la même lueur y brillait.

« - Il a reconnu son papa » commenta-t-elle calmement. « Je suppose qu'il ne déteste pas autant que toi, ou Chris, semblez le penser. »

Toujours souriant, Léo étouffa un rire.

* * *

><p>« - Alors, ça avance comment, avec Léo ? » s'enquit Phoebe.<p>

Chris quitta des yeux sa lecture à propos d'un autre démon dans le Livre des Ombres. Il lança un regard noir à sa tante puis retourna à ses recherches.

« - Il devient très susceptible dès qu'il s'agit de ses problèmes de papa. »

Phoebe sursauta et fusilla Wyatt du regard pour l'avoir effrayée. Il haussa les épaules.

« - Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ? »

Wyatt jeta un coup d'oeil vers son frère. « Oui, mais j'ai besoin du Livre que... »

« - ...qu'il ne peut pas toucher, parce qu'il est maléfique, même s'il ne l'admettra pas » compléta Chris à sa place. Il grommela la dernière partie, mais Wyatt l'entendit.

« - Très bientôt, je ne pourrai plus me retenir de te botter le cul » rétorqua-t-il.

« - Hé ! Langage » gronda Piper en entrant dans le grenier avant de se placer près de son fils aîné.

Tout-à-coup, la sonnerie de l'alarme magique retentit dans la salle. On entendit Wyatt pleurer, à l'étage inférieur.

« - Wyatt ! »

Pipier et Phoebe se précipitèrent vers les escalier. Chris et le Wyatt adulte s'éclipsèrent.

Sur la véranda, un démon tentait de percer le bouclier de l'enfant. Piper s'arrêta dans un dérapage et leva les mains pour le faire exploser, mais le démon l'évita.

Chris leva un bras et jeta l'intrus contre le mur. Un autre démon miroita au moment même où le premier tomba, une boule d'énergie en main. Il se retourna et la lança vers Piper.

« - Maman ! » hurlèrent deux voix.

Piper se prépara à la figer, mais avant qu'elle ne pu le faire, elle fut entouré par un très familier bouclier bleu. La boule d'énergie le frappa et disparut. Elle tourna vers Wyatt ; il était dans son parc et son bouclier était toujours fermement en place autour de lui. Mais...

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur le Wyatt adulte. Ses yeux étaient durs et froids ; il avait une main tendue vers le démon, et l'autre vers Piper. Wyatt se raidit et étendit d'un geste le bouclier à Phoebe et Chris. Son autre main forma une boule de feu et détruisit le démon.

Piper le dévisageait, bouche bée. « Tu m'as appelé maman. »

Wyatt leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne commenta pas cette déclaration. Il regarda Phoebe qui lui assura de son état d'un hochement de tête. Puis il passa à Chris.

_"Je vais bien."_

Wyatt acquiesça. _"Bien."_

* * *

><p>« - Tout le monde va bien ? » s'inquiéta Léo.<p>

Phoebe hocha la tête. « Oui, ça n'a duré qu'une minute. Personne n'a été blessé. »

« - Tant mieux. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là » s'excusa Paige.

Phoebe et Piper se hâtèrent d'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, que personne n'avait été blessé.

« - Piper, je pense que tu devrais aller à l'École de Magie le temps de ta grossesse » proposa Léo dans un soupir.

Piper leva un sourcil et secoua la tête. « Quoi ? Non... »

« - Il a raison, maman » intervint Chris. « Ces démons étaient là pour toi. Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici. »

Piper secoua de nouveau la tête et ouvrit la bouche, prête à protester. Wyatt le remarqua et décida de se mêler à la conversation avec le seul argument dont il était certain de l'efficacité.

« - Tu dois penser à Chris. »

Piper et Léo se tournèrent immédiatement vers le-dit Chris, qui avait l'air un peu perdu. Wyatt leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Pas celui-là. »

Les mains de Piper tombèrent sur son ventre. Elle le caressa de cercles apaisants, comme pour rassurer le bébé qui grandissait à l'intérieur. Elle poussa un soupir et hocha lentement la tête.

« - D'accord » céda-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Gidéon resta à l'écart et observait la famille Halliwell déménager les affaires de Piper et du bébé dans le dortoir réservé aux invités de l'École de Magie. Toute la famille était là, même le grand Wyatt. Les sœurs Halliwell s'était débrouillées pour le garder secret, mais Gidéon n'était pas un imbécile.<p>

L'arrivée du premier-né de Piper et Léo dans cette époque, n'avait fait que convaincre Gidéon que son plan était juste, surtout après la récente démonstration des pouvoirs de Wyatt. C'étaient les démons les plus puissants qu'il avait pu trouver dans un si court laps de temps. Le fait que Wyatt les ait vaincus faisait partie de son plan, en revanche, ce n'était pas le cas de la réaction des Halliwell.

Elles étaient censés voir à quel point Wyatt était dangereux. Elles étaient censés se ranger à son point de vue, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Au contraire, de tous les endroits possibles et inimaginables, elles choisissaient de l'amener ici.

Wyatt Halliwell était beaucoup trop puissant pour être livré à lui-même. Non, Gidéon savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Wyatt Halliwell devait mourir et ce n'était pas suffisant de tuer le plus âgé...le bébé devait mourir. Le Plus Grand Bien en dépendait.

* * *

><p>Piper se dirigea lentement vers le Wyatt adulte. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'attaque du manoir. En plus, il était encore parti, comme il avait tendance à le faire. Cela blessait Piper de voir son fils et de savoir qui il était – ce qu'il était –, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi.<p>

« - Hey » dit-elle doucement.

Wyatt lui lança un bref regard puis retourna à sa contemplation du mur. « Salut » répondit-il.

Piper poussa un soupir. « J'ignorais que tu pouvais utiliser ton bouclier de cette manière. » C'était la vérité. Elle s'était dit que le bouclier pouvait seulement protéger Wyatt et les gens proches de lui ; elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il pouvait le projeter sur une longue distance.

Wyatt haussa les épaules. « Je ne peux pas encore. »

Piper hocha la tête. Elle voulait demander quand il l'apprendrait, mais elle se doutait qu'il ne lui dirait pas. Et maintenant, que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Elle savait qu'il était maléfique, et tout, mais quand même ! Elle pouvait quand même essayer de lui parler. C'était sa mère, que diable !

« - Je me dis qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ignore sur tes pouvoirs, ou ceux de Chris. »

Wyatt lui fit grâce d'un autre regard et poussa un soupir. Il savait qu'elle essayait de lui parler, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire la conversation. Être dans ce temps avec elle et sa famille le rendait mou. Il l'avait appelé maman dans un moment de panique ! Il ne pouvait laisser cela se reproduire. Ce n'était pas sa mère. Sa mère était morte six ans auparavant.

« - Je dois y aller. » Il tourna les talons et s'éclipsa, laissant Piper le suivre d'un regard triste.

* * *

><p><span>ANNONCE :<span> **À partir de la semaine prochaine, je publierai **_**"Traveling Back"**_** le samedi soir. J'espère que ça limitera au maximum mes retards chroniques.**

Prochain chapitre : **sam****edi 07 mars.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 1h  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 18/03/12  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 50 minutes  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 3  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>1 905  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 30/03/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 30/03/12


	21. Chapitre 21

Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas, de plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fiction de BroodyCheery323 **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

A/N: **« Dans ce chapitre, un peu d'interaction entre Wyatt et Chris, ainsi qu'un petit aperçu des pensées très confuses de ce dernier. »**

KillJoy : **Hello !  
>Oui, j'aime bien ce groupe, et de plus en plus !<br>**_(Et depuis quand, l'intrigue d'une fanfiction, c'est marrant ? ^^)_** Et ce n'est qu'un début, bébé-Chris n'a pas fini de "communiquer" avec son papounet !  
>J'avoue, Gidéon est un peu...irritant, sur les bords. Vas-y ! Défoule-toi !<br>Merci de ta compréhension ^^**  
><strong>Pour l'instant, j'arrive <strong>(tant bien que mal)** à concilier révisions et traductions. C'est surtout _TB_ qui me pose problème vu que je n'ai pas de chapitre traduit à l'avance. J'**_essaie_** d'y remédier en ce moment =)  
><strong>(**NB.** Le mot le plus important dans ma précédente phrase est : "essaie" xD)**  
>Désolée pour l'attente. Si tu habites en France, il vaudrait mieux que tu attendes le dimanche, vu que je publie très (très) tardtôt heure française ^^**

_**Merci pour les reviews/alertes/favoris !**__  
>Bonnes fêtes de Pâques !<br>Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21<strong>

Paige se laissa brutalement tomber à la table de la cuisine ; sa tête était appuyée contre l'une de ses mains, tandis que l'autre tenait une tasse de café. Phoebe était installée en face d'elle, un fin sourire aux lèvres, et feuilletait un magazine. La benjamine gémit. Sa sœur la regarda par-dessus le magazine et souleva un sourcil.

« - C'est quoi ton problème ? » demanda-t-elle.

Paige souffla et pris une gorgée de café. « Je suis épuisée. Entre Piper à l'École de Magie et Chris qui nous envoie presque tous les jours courir après de nouveaux démons, ça commence à faire trop. »

Phoebe poussa un soupir et posa sa lecture sur la table.

« - Je sais » admit-elle. « Mais que pouvons-nous y faire ? On doit sauver notre neveu et on ne peut pas vraiment demander à Piper de revenir à la maison maintenant, non ? »

« - Pourquoi pas ? » grommela Paige.

« - Parce que, Paige, elle est plus en sécurité à l'École de Magie. »

Paige gémit de nouveau, mais ne contesta pas. Elle admettait, à contrecœur, que Phoebe avait raison. Cependant, cela ne résolvait toujours pas le problème d'épuisement.

Le jingle caractéristique d'une Éclipse retentit dans la cuisine. Chris apparut juste derrière Phoebe, qui se retourna sur sa chaise pour lui faire face.

« - Je pense que j'ai une nouvelle théorie sur la personne qui essaie de changer Wyatt. »

Paige le foudroya du regard. « Tu sais, Chris, tu nous ponds une quantité industrielle de pistes qui n'aboutissent jamais. »

« - Oh, je suis navré, Paige, si essayer de sauver ton neveu devient trop difficile pour toi » rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

« - Je n'ai pas dis ça ! Bien sûr que je veux sauver Wyatt, mais ce serait sympa de pouvoir faire une pause de temps en temps. »

« - Celui qui cherche à s'en prendre à lui ne fera pas de pause, Paige. »

« - Arrêtez ! » s'écria Phoebe. Son regard papillonnait de Chris à Paige, et inversement. « Que vous vous disputiez, tous les deux, ne va pas arranger quoi que ce soit. Nous sommes tous épuisés et frustrés par le manque de progrès, mais ce qu'on fait est important. »

Paige et Chris poussèrent un soupir et baissèrent la tête. Paige avait honte de s'en être prise à Chris alors qu'il tentait seulement de sauver son frère, de tous les sauver ; elle ne l'aidait pas en agissant ainsi.

« - Je suis désolée, Chris. »

Il haussa les épaules et adressa à sa tante un petit sourire. « Ce n'est rien. »

Phoebe sourit en applaudissant. « Youpi... Maintenant, je dois retourner au travail, mais je vous vois plus tard. Appelez-moi s'il se passe quelque chose. »

Chris hocha la tête. Phoebe attrapa son magazine et quitta la cuisine en tout hâte. Une seconde plus tard, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer. Paige soupira et se tourna vers son neveu.

« - Alors, ta théorie ? »

* * *

><p>Wyatt serra sa main dans un poing, coupant ainsi l'arrivée d'air du démon. Ce dernier haleta et porta immédiatement ses mains à son cou pour essayer de respirer. Wyatt ricana.<p>

« - Je sais déjà que Olaf a agi sur les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est me dire qui. C'est plutôt simple. »

Wyatt desserra la main et laissa le démon prendre une grande inspiration. Il le fixa avec un air froid et attendit.

« - Ce n'est p-pas un démon » commença-t-il. « Il est quelque chose d'autre. »

« - Quoi ? » insista Wyatt.

Le démon secoua désespérément la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Je le jure. »

Wyatt leva un sourcil et fit apparaître une boule d'énergie dans sa main. « Tu en es sûr ? »

« - Il n'est pas mauvais ! » cria le démon. « Ce n'est pas un démon ou un mauvais sorcier. Il est de leur côté. »

La boule d'énergie disparut et Wyatt fut incapable de dissimuler la surprise que lui causa les propos du démon. De leur côté ? La personne qui avait envoyé ce démon après Chris était bonne ? Mais pourquoi quelqu'un du côté du bien fera-t-il cela ?

Wyatt adressa à son informateur un dernier regard noir et disparut dans un tourbillon d'éclipses sombres. Si ce démon disait vrai – et pour une raison qui lui était totalement inconnue, Wyatt le croyait – alors il n'avait plus aucune raison d'être dans le Monde Souterrain. La seule question qui se posait, c'était : où était-il censé aller ?

* * *

><p>Phoebe fit défiler la page vers le bas, analysant les informations. Ils recherchaient sans relâche celui qui en avait après Wyatt et, jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Chris avait épuisé leurs possibilités surnaturelles, alors elle devait recourir à des méthodes plus conventionnelles – principalement les faits concernant les enlèvements et les ravisseurs.<p>

« - Quelqu'un que l'enfant connaît... » marmonna-t-elle.

Voilà une théorie qu'ils n'avaient pas essayée. Les deux derniers mois avaient été consacrés à la traque d'un démon ou d'un autre être maléfique qui pourrait vouloir Wyatt de leur côté. Ils ne s'étaient jamais demandés si l'individu qu'ils recherchaient n'était pas quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient déjà. Quelqu'un qui était proche, non seulement de la famille, mais aussi de Wyatt.

La sorcière referma la page et éteignit l'ordinateur. Rapidement, elle commença à déverser ses affaires dans son sac et sortit précipitamment de son bureau.

« - Dites à Élise que j'ai besoin de travailler chez moi pour le reste de la journée » lança Phoebe par-dessus son épaules en courant vers la porte.

* * *

><p>Chris entra dans le grenier et fut surpris de voir que Wyatt y était déjà, assis sur le canapé. Il leva un sourcil et se dirigea lentement vers lui.<p>

« - Qu'est-ce que tu... »

« - Tu dois arrêter tes recherches, Chris » interrompit Wyatt.

Chris s'immobilisa et dévisagea son frère d'un air incrédule. Bien sûr, Wyatt lui répétait cela depuis quelques années – à la fois dans leur temps et dans celui-ci – mais la façon dont il l'avait dit, cette fois, était différente.

« - Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il. Ils furent tous les deux surpris du fait que Chris ne chercha pas à se disputer avec Wyatt.

« - Parce que tu vas te faire tuer. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis ici, c'est parce que je sais que tu as été blessé et que, depuis six mois, j'ai tenté de trouver le démon qui en était responsable. J'ai fait tout cela pour découvrir, qu'en fait, ce n'était pas un démon et j'ignore totalement ce que ça pourrait être » lâcha Wyatt, révélant involontairement ce qu'il faisait dans ce temps.

Chris le fixait, bouche bée. Voilà ce que Wyatt faisait dans le Passé ? Quand il disait qu'il avait des choses à faire ici, Chris n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pourrait être, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça.

« - C'est ce que tu faisais ? » demanda-t-il.

Wyatt se tourna vers lui et leva un sourcil. _"Qu'est-ce que tu..."_

« - Dans le Passé, Wy » précisa Chris à haute voix. « Tu cherchais le démon qui en avait après moi ? »

Wyatt jura dans un souffle. Il n'avait pas l'intention de cacher cette information à Chris, mais il ne voulait pas la lui annoncer, non plus. Wyatt plissa les yeux, optant pour la défensive.

« - Ne prends pas cet air aussi surpris, petit frère. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te sauve le cul. »

Chris choisit d'ignorer le ton moqueur que Wyatt avait utilisé. Il savait que Wyatt l'avait protégé au fil des ans – même après qu'il soit devenu mauvais et qu'il ait pris le pourvoir – mais cela l'avait toujours laissé, pas surpris, mais plein d'espoir.

« - Je ne laisserai personne s'en sortir alors qu'il t'a fait du mal, Chris » continua Wyatt.

La partie logique de Chris était parfaitement consciente de la vérité de cette déclaration, mais voir son frère ainsi le confondait. Chaque fois que Wyatt faisait quelque chose de mal, Chris désespérait de pouvoir un jour retrouver son frère et ensuite, il faisait un truc comme ça et Chris retrouvait la conviction que son grand frère était toujours là. C'était ce côté de Wyatt – le grand frère protecteur dont il ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser complètement – qui avait convaincu Chris que c'était possible. C'était cette idée qui l'avait amenée dans le Passé, au départ.

Chris renifla. « Il n'y a que toi qui puisse le faire, hein ? Si quelqu'un doit me tuer, ce sera toi ? » Son ton dégoulinait de quelque chose qui s'apparentait à de l'espièglerie.

Wyatt sourit et acquiesça ; inconscient des pensées conflictuelles de son frère. « Pas que je pourrais le faire. »

« - Ouais, je commence à voir ça » marmonna Chris, encore surpris d'avoir appris ce que Wyatt avait fait pendant tout ce temps.

Chris s'assit près de lui sur le canapé. « Tu sais, Phoebe pense que la personne qui en a après toi est quelqu'un que l'on connait. »

Chris n'était pas certain de la raison qui le poussait à raconter cela à Wyatt, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il voulait parler à son frère de la façon dont il le faisait...avant que tout cela n'arrive.

« - C'est nouveau. Bonne chance avec celle-là » pouffa Wyatt.

Chris cilla. « Tu ne vas pas exiger que je réalise que tu es ainsi par choix ? » demanda-t-il lentement.

Wyatt haussa les épaules. « À quoi bon ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'écoutais. »

Chris hocha la tête et se détourna de Wyatt. Après quelques minutes d'un silence confortable, Chris entendit un soupir. Il se tourna vers lui.

« - Tu t'es fait beaucoup d'ennemis dans le Monde Souterrain, Chris, et apparemment quelques uns du côté du Bien. » Wyatt s'interrompit et dévisagea intensément son petit frère, tentant de lui communiquer avec les yeux à quel point il pensait ses prochaines paroles.

« - Sois prudent. » _"Sois prudent"_ dit-il à la fois à haute voix et dans la tête de Chris.

Chris ne commenta pas. Qu'y avait-il à dire ? Bien sûr qu'il sera prudent. Contrairement à ce que Wyatt pensait, il n'avait aucun désir de mort ; mais il devait sauver son frère, même si cela signifiait se mettre en danger.

Il avait aperçu un côté de Wyatt qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et cela ne faisait que lui rappeler pourquoi il était là.

Chris jeta un œil à Wyatt et vit qu'il attendait une réponse de sa part. Il poussa un soupir et acquiesça.

* * *

><p><span>RAPPEL:<span> **Je publie dorénavant le samedi **_(dans la soirée/nuit)_**.**

Prochain chapitre : **sam****edi 14 avril.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 1h10  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 03-07/04/12  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 1h15  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 4  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 2 324  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 07/04/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 14/04/12


	22. Chapitre 22

Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas, de plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fiction de BroodyCheery323 **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

* * *

><p><span>NT : **Bon, je passe publier ce chapitre en quatrième vitesse. Je l'ai traduit un peu à la bourre **(honte...mais fierté de l'avoir fini "à temps" xD)** et je présente mes excuses s'il y a plus de fautes que d'habitude.**

* * *

><p><span>Querty :<span> **À mon avis, s'il savait qu'on trouve ses réactions "mignonnes", Wyatt repasserait vite fait en mode ****"Grand chef des démons et Maître du mal absolu"**** et nous tuerait tous dans **_d'atroces_** souffrances ! ***Brrrr***  
>Effectivement... L'étau se resserre autour du "Méchant" !<br>Je comprends tout à fait le point de vue de Gidéon. **(Il faut reconnaître que Wyatt est parfois flippant...non ?)** C'est pour cela que je le plains plus que je ne le méprise, parce que les meilleurs méchants sont souvent ceux qui pensent agir pour le mieux.**_ (Quoique...Barbas...)_**  
>Ah. Je ne me prononcerais pas sur tes espérances quant à la fin, parce qu'il peut se passer <strong>_**beaucoup**_** de choses en 13 chapitres et que...ce ne serait vraiment pas marrant si je disais tout xD  
><strong>(La mort de Chris : une des plus grandes injustices télévisuelles du XXIe siècle.)**  
>Merci beaucoup, il va m'en falloir =D<br>**

_**Merci pour les reviews/alertes/favoris !**__  
>Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22<strong>

Dans le grenier, Chris faisait les cent pas. Il agita brusquement la main, envoyant quelques objets s'écraser contre les murs. Sa mère devait accoucher dans une semaine et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé qui en avait après Wyatt. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

_Je pense que la personne qui en a après Wyatt est quelqu'un que nous connaissons tous._

_Et apparemment quelques uns du côté du Bien._

Chris n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, mais ces deux affirmations le dérangeaient grandement. Quand Phoebe était rentrée au manoir, elle avait fermement insisté sur le fait que ce qu'elle avait trouvé en ligne les aiderait dans leurs recherches. Et puis, à peine quelques heures plus tard, la version adulte de son frère annonçait que Chris avait des ennemis du côté du Bien. Les deux théories semblaient liées d'une étrange façon. Chris savait qu'il devrait deviner en quoi elles l'étaient, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus !

Des éclipses bleues et blanches firent leur apparition dans la pièce. Le jeune Halliwell cessa de tourner en rond quand Léo se matérialisa à sa droite. Chris s'attendait à bouillir de la colère qu'il ressentait toujours en la présence du Fondateur, mais elle ne se manifesta pas. Il fronça les sourcils.

« - Hé, Chris. Comment vas-tu ? » s'enquit Léo.

Celui-ci poussa un soupir. « Incroyablement frustré » avoua-t-il, trop fatigué pour s'embarrasser à chercher une réponse sarcastique.

Léo fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de Chris. Ce dernier avait l'air de quelqu'un ayant besoin d'une bonne sieste.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Chris dévisagea son père, essayant de déterminer s'il devait mentir ou lui dire la vérité. L'une des possibilités pourrait inciter Léo à partir plus tôt, mais l'autre pourrait lui apporter de l'aide et la levée du poids de la frustration qui avait accompagnée Chris toute la semaine. Il poussa un nouveau soupir et commença à expliquer la situation.

Léo écouta en silence tandis que son fils exprimait ses pensées, tout en tentant d'y mettre de l'ordre. La déclaration de Phoebe, tout comme celle de Wyatt, ne rassuraient en rien Léo. Si Phoebe avait raison, alors un de leurs amis était un traître ; mais si ce que Wyatt disait était vrai, Chris était également en danger.

« - Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda Chris, après quelques minutes de silence.

« - Rien de bon » marmonna Léo. « Malheureusement, je pense que Phoebe a peut-être raison. Cela expliquerait pourquoi nous n'avons rien trouvé. »

Léo se tut une autre minute, se penchant sur les dires Wyatt. Le fait que Chris se soit fait des ennemis n'était pas étonnant – il était descendu dans le Monde Souterrain toute l'année. Ce qui l'était, en revanche, c'était qu'il en ait apparemment du côté du Bien. Les yeux du Fondateur s'écarquillèrent subitement et fixèrent Chris avec effroi.

« - Quoi ? » s'enquit l'intéressé.

« - Je crois que j'ai peut-être fait le rapprochement. »

Chris attendit et lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Léo ne dit rien, il souffla et fit un geste de la main, trahissant son impatience. « L'explication, c'est quand tu veux » pressa-t-il.

« - Je pense... Je pense que c'est la même personne. Cet "ami" qui en a après Wyatt et la personne soi-disant bonne que tu as pour ennemie. Ceux qui veulent s'en prendre à Wyatt se sont rendus compte que tu devenais une menace pour eux et ont décidé de t'envoyer ce démon. »

Chris gémit et passa une main sur son visage. «Évidemment » grommela-t-il. « Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez difficile. »

* * *

><p>« - Quoi ? » s'écria Phoebe.<p>

Chris grimaça puis leva les yeux au ciel face à la réaction de sa tante à cette nouvelle. Ils se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque de l'École de Magie et feuilletaient quelques livres qui pouvaient peut-être les aider, quand Chris s'était lancé et avait annoncé que ceux qui menaçaient Wyatt voulaient sa peau et qu'ils étaient "bons".

« - Merci pour ça, Phoebe. »

« - C'est sérieux, Chris ! Tu cours un grave danger » gronda-t-elle.

« - Personne n'est venu après moi depuis ce jour-là, Phoebe. »

« - Pas encore ! Si tu y penses bien, depuis, personne ne s'en est pris à Wyatt, non plus ! Ils sont peut-être en train d'attendre le bon moment. »

« - Qui est en train d'attendre le bon moment ? » intervint une troisième voix. Phoebe, Chris et Léo – qui se tenait silencieusement à l'écart – se retournèrent pour voir Piper s'introduire dans la bibliothèque.

Elle regarda tour-à-tour les trois occupants de la pièce. L'expression sur le visage de sa sœur lui donna immédiatement un mauvais pressentiment. Inconsciemment, elle posa une main protectrice sur son ventre.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui exigeait une réponse.

Phoebe ignora les regards d'avertissement que lui lançaient à la fois Chris et Léo et entreprit d'informer son aînée des derniers éléments. Les yeux de Piper s'élargirent de plus en plus, à mesure que l'histoire lui parvenait. Lorsque Phoebe eut terminé le récit, Piper semblait sur le point de s'évanouir...ou de faire sauter quelque chose.

« - Quelqu'un en a après mes deux fils, maintenant ? » paniqua-t-elle. « Et ce n'est pas n'importe qui...c'est quelqu'un qu'on connait et à qui ont fait probablement confiance ! »

Léo quitta le mur sur lequel il s'était appuyé et se dirigea vers Piper. Il enveloppa un bras autour de sa taille et soutenait presque son poids pour s'assurer qu'elle ne perde pas connaissance. Elle ne protesta pas et ne fit aucun geste pour tenter de quitter l'étreinte de Léo.

« - Maman, tout va... »

Chris fut coupé par l'arrivée, dans un tourbillon noir, d'une autre forme. Le nouveau venu plia le bras, faisant instantanément apparaître une arbalète dans sa main. Un Être des Ténèbres ! Celui-ci leva le bras et pointa l'arme sur Chris, qui était trop surpris par l'apparition d'un Être des Ténèbres dans l'enceinte de l'École de Magie pour réagir.

L'Être des Ténèbres sourit et tira une flèche droit vers Chris. L'aînée des Halliwell poussa un hurlement quand la flèche fut sur le point de le frapper, mais avant que ce ne fut le cas, des Éclipses entourèrent Piper. Léo se matérialisa directement en face de Chris...et sur le trajet de la flèche. Elle le frappa juste au-dessus du cœur ; la violence du coup fit tomber Léo sur son fils. L'attaquant lança un regard furieux et disparut.

« - Léo ! » hurlèrent Piper et Phoebe.

Chris sortit de dessous Léo puis s'agenouilla près de lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en voyant la flèche enfoncée dans la poitrine du Fondateur. Ce dernier gémit de douleur, les yeux étroitement fermés.

« - Léo ! Mon Dieu, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » demanda sévèrement Chris.

D'un geste tremblant, il s'avança pour saisir la flèche, mais sa main fut stoppée par une pression autour de son poignet. Chris leva brutalement la tête et vit Wyatt, accroupi près de lui. Chris n'eut pas le temps de se demander quand Wyatt était arrivé, il lui adressa un regard noir.

« - Wyatt ! Qu'est-ce que tu... »

« - Tu es un Être de Lumière, Chris. Tu ne peux pas y toucher ! »

Phoebe et Piper se mirent à genoux à côté de Léo et cette dernière tendit le bras vers la flèche. La voix de Wyatt l'arrêta.

« - Toi non plus, tu ne peux pas ! » rappela-t-il. « Tu es enceinte d'un Être de Lumière. » Le jeune homme se tourna vers sa tante. « Tu es la seule ici dépourvue de sang d'Être de Lumière : tu dois l'enlever. »

Phoebe hocha la tête et saisit la flèche. Elle l'ôta d'un coup sec, arrachant un cri au blessé.

« - Je suis désolée, Léo. »

« - C'est bon Ph-Phoebe » rassura-t-il en secouant la tête.

« - Gidéon ! » s'écria Chris.

Une minute s'écoula, mais Gidéon ne s'éclipsa pas dans la bibliothèque. Piper releva la tête et cria à nouveau son nom, mais il ne se montrait toujours pas.

« - La flèche s'est logée très près de son cœur » observa Wyatt d'une voix brisée, bien que personne ne s'en rendit compte, hormis Phoebe. « Il ne lui reste pas beaucoup de temps. »

« - Je ne peux pas guérir. Wyatt, je ne peux pas guérir ! » se plaignit désespérément Chris.

Léo gémit de nouveau et leva le bras vers la main de son plus jeune fils. Il la serra étroitement dans la sienne. Chris le regarda, et Léo réussit à sourire.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, Chris. Ça va. »

Chris secoua la tête. « Non. Non, ça ne va pas. Tu ne peux pas mourir, papa ! »

Les yeux de Léo s'illuminèrent et son sourire s'agrandit.

« - Tu m'as appelé papa » chuchota-t-il.

La gorge de Chris produit un son étouffé et il hocha la tête. Les larmes que Piper avait combattues commencèrent à couler ; même les yeux de Wyatt semblaient brillant. Près d'eux, Phoebe pleurait sans bruit.

Léo regarda Wyatt. « Je t'aime. » Puis il posa les yeux sur Chris. « Je vous aime _tous les deux_. »

« - Tu ne peux pas partir, Léo ! » protesta obstinément Piper.

Léo tourna la tête pour la voir. Il leva la main suffisamment haut pour la poser sur celle de Piper, qui reposait sur son estomac. Elle entrelaça leurs doigts, tandis que son autre main reposait sur la blessure. Léo lui sourit et ses yeux se refermèrent.

* * *

><p><span>NT : **TADAAAAAA !**

Prochain chapitre : **sam****edi 21 avril.**_ (Vacaaaaaaances *bave*)_

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 1h30  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 14/04/12  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 30 minutes  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 4  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 2 203  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 14/04/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 15/04/12


	23. Chapitre 23

Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas, de plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fiction de BroodyCheery323 **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

* * *

><p><span>Querty :<span> **C'est vrai que ça fait un sacré changement de casting ! D'habitude, le rôle de la sourde oreille revient à Léo.  
>Hum... En même temps, Léo n'était déjà pas tellement présent dans la vie de sonses fils. Alors qu'il vive ou qu'il meure... **_(Mais non, voyons ! Je ne suis pas sans cœur !)_**  
>C'était un de mes chapitres préférés, parce que les choses prennent un autre tournant à partir de maintenant. Et je pense que le plus intéressant dans cette fanfiction, c'est le début et la fin. Là, on entre dans la fin =) *Yeeeaaaaahhhhh*<strong>

Malys :** Je suis contente que ma traduction te plaise =)  
>Honnêtement, quitte à ce que quelqu'un y reste, je préfère mille fois que ce soit Léo !<br>Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, il reste encore 12 chapitres. Douze merveilleux chapitres ^^  
><strong>[HS "Tsunami"]** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Par contre c'était ma première **_("longue")_** traduction et je n'en suis **_**vraiment**_** pas fière. J'ai donc prévu une GRANDE révision de "Hurricane" et "Tsunami" prochainement ^^**

Loow :** Hi hi, qu'est-ce que tu as contre la fin ? Elle est très bien...non ?  
>Je crois que la plupart des gens sur le Fandom Charmed sont des gens un peu paumés qui sont arrivés là un beau jour en se disant "Pourquoi pas Charmed ?" ... C'était mon cas xD<br>**_**BroodyCheery323**_** a une vision de la relation Chris/Wyatt très intéressante ! Elle est vraiment géniale dans la plupart des fics qu'elle fait sur eux. Dans celle-ci, c'est un petit jeu du je-t'aime-moi-non-plus assez...divertissant. Et son Wyatt est vraiment très...spécial. On voit très bien qu'il a deux facettes très distinctes qui sont en contraction dans sa p'tite tête **_(et son p'tit cœur)_**.  
>Merci pour tes encouragements ^^<br>**_(Aaaah... Cette fameuse flemme...)_**  
><strong>

_**Merci pour les reviews/alertes/favoris/encouragements !  
>Bonnes vaaaaccccaaaaannnnceeees à tout ceux qui le sont ^^<strong>__  
>Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23<strong>

« - Non ! » hurla Piper.

Chris baissa la tête et des larmes quittèrent ses yeux. Wyatt posa une main sur l'épaule de son petit frère et la pressa fermement, les yeux fermés. Le déni ainsi que les pleurs de Piper étaient les seuls bruits que l'on entendait.

Chris secoua la tête et ignora la main de Wyatt sur son épaule. Ce n'était pas possible. Cela ne pouvait pas se produire. Léo n'était pas censé mourir ! Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

« - Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » demanda-t-il à haute voix. « Si tu l'avais laissé me toucher, tu aurais pu me guérir. Moi, je ne peux pas le faire ! » s'écria-t-il, désormais en colère.

Wyatt tressaillit aux paroles furieuses de Chris, ce que le jeune homme ne remarqua pas. Ce dernier plaça la main non loin de la blessure de Léo – car celle de Piper lui barrait la route – et tenta de forcer son pouvoir de guérison. C'était un Être de Lumière ! Léo pouvait guérir, Wyatt pouvait guérir – ou, en tout cas, il en fut un jour capable – pour quelle raison Chris ne le pourrait-il pas ?

Wyatt vit son petit frère essayer de faire appel à un pouvoir auquel il n'avait, jusqu'à présent, jamais été capable d'accéder. Il savait que cette fois-ci ne serait pas différente. Chris ne pouvait pas guérir. Wyatt le regarda une autre minute avant de lui saisir fermement le poignet et d'éloigner sa main. Chris se tourna et lui lança un regard noir.

_"Tu ne peux pas guérir, Chris !"_

_"Je peux quand même essayer !"_

_"Tu as essayé. Ça ne marche pas. Ne te fais pas ça."_

_"Ne me dit pas ce que j'ai à faire !"_

Cependant, Chris ne refit aucune tentative pour remettre sa main au-dessus de la blessure de son père. Piper sanglotait bruyamment et continuait à supplier pour la vie de Léo.

Chris s'apprêta à se lever, mais il s'immobilisa. Lentement, une lueur commençait à illuminer la paume de Piper, toujours sur le torse de Léo. La lumière se développa jusqu'à recouvrir entièrement la blessure. Tous les yeux s'écarquillèrent en silence. Au même moment, le ventre de Piper se mit à briller de la même manière de sa paume. Devant leurs yeux choqués, la blessure de Léo guérit et, lentement, il rouvrit les yeux.

« - Léo... ? » demanda Piper, incrédule.

Léo cilla, le souffle coupé. Il se redressa prudemment et balaya la salle du regard d'un air aussi surpris que celui les autres. Ses yeux passèrent de Wyatt à Chris, avant de s'arrêter sur son plus jeune fils.

« - Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas guérir ? » se demanda-t-il.

Stupéfait, Chris secoua la tête. Ses yeux retombèrent sur l'estomac de sa mère, qui avait cessé de briller au moment même où Léo avait repris conscience.

«- _Je_ ne peux pas » murmura-t-il.

Léo suivit le regard de son fils et leva un sourcil. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Piper, qui acquiesça en posant affectueusement les mains sur son ventre.

* * *

><p>Ils s'installèrent tous dans le séjour du manoir – Paige s'était jointe à eux et avait été mise au parfum – pour discuter de ce qui s'était passé. Piper était assise tout près de Léo et de Chris. Wyatt était debout derrière eux.<p>

« - Tu avais dit que tu ne pouvais pas guérir » accusa Paige.

« - Je ne peux pas » grommela Chris d'un ton laissant supposer qu'il avait déjà répondu à cette question un certain nombre de fois.

« - Apparemment, tu peux » fit remarquer doucement Piper.

« - Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi _je_ ne peux pas » insista le jeune homme.

« - Il se peut que le bébé-toi se soit rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait et qu'il ait réagit. Il se peut aussi que le toi-adulte n'ait pas encore pu avoir accès à ce pouvoir. Paige aussi ne peut pas » intervint Phoebe.

La benjamine hocha la tête. « Oui, et c'est logique, de toute façon. Lorsque Piper était enceinte de Wyatt, elle utilisait son bouclier chaque fois qu'elle était en danger. Le bébé-toi a guérit Léo au moment où il l'était. »

_"Tu as utilisé la magie dans le ventre maternel. Est-ce que ça t'aide avec ton complexe d'infériorité ?"_

Chris le fusilla du regard. _"Ferme-la."_

« - Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est pourquoi Gidéon n'a pas répondu quand nous l'avons appelé et comment un Être des Ténèbres a réussi à mettre les pieds à l'École » grogna presque Piper.

Léo plaça une main sur son genou et le serra doucement. « J'en parlerai à Gidéon, ne t'inquiète pas » murmura-t-il.

« - Tu fais ça, mais moi, je rentre à la maison. »

« - Piper... »

Elle se tourna vers lui. « La seule raison pour laquelle j'y suis allée, c'était pour assurer la sécurité de Chris et de Wyatt, mais ce n'est manifestement pas aussi sûr que nous le pensions. Je rentre à la maison. »

Léo poussa un soupir, mais acquiesça. Après tout, comment pouvait-il contester sa décision alors qu'elle avait techniquement raison ? Paige et Phoebe sourirent ; cette dernière se leva d'un bond pour enlacer sa sœur. Piper se mit à rire et elles partirent toutes les trois récupérer les affaires de celle-ci à l'École, laissant Chris, Wyatt, et Léo seuls.

_"Elle a raison, tu sais. Comment un Être des Ténèbres aurait-il pu entrer ? Et où était Gidéon ?"_ se demanda Wyatt.

Chris haussa les épaules. _"Je l'ignore, mais ça ne me plaît pas. Durant toutes les années où nous y étions, rien n'est jamais entré dans l'École...à moins que quelqu'un ne l'y aide."_

« - Ça ne me plaît pas » dit Léo.

Chris et Wyatt interrompirent leur conversation mentale et se tournèrent vers leur père en levant un sourcil. « Quoi ? » s'enquirent-ils d'une même voix.

« - Un Être des Ténèbres ne devrait pas être capable de pénétrer l'enceinte de l'École de Magie. C'est impossible. Elle est protégée par une magie puissante. » Léo se tut, puis se tourna vers Chris. « Et s'il avait été envoyé par ceux qui en ont après toi ? » demanda Léo, laissant volontairement de côté le fait que c'étaient les mêmes qui menaçaient Wyatt.

Wyatt fronça les sourcils. « De quoi parles-tu ? »

Léo poussa un soupir. « Chris m'a fait part de ce que tu lui avais dit à propos de ses ennemis. Et...quand l'Être des Ténèbres est arrivé, c'est Chris qu'il voulait... »

« - Papa s'est pris la flèche en s'éclipsant en devant moi » précisa Chris.

Léo cilla à l'utilisation du mot "papa". Bien sûr, il avait entendu Chris l'appeler papa quand il avait été touché, mais il avait présumé que c'était seulement sur l'instant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela continue. Léo choisit ne de pas remettre cette nouvelle habitude en question et sourit.

Wyatt poussa un grognement et un cadre photo se fracassa contre le mur. Chris leva un sourcil.

« - Maman va péter un câble. »

Wyatt l'ignora et s'éclipsa sans dire un mot. Léo le regarda partir, surpris par sa réaction. Il leva les yeux vers Chris, qui haussa les épaules.

« - Il est assez protecteur » lâcha ce dernier en guise d'explication, déclenchant l'hilarité de son père.

« - À ton avis, où va-t-il ? »

« - Je _sais_ où il va » répondit Chris en se tapotant la tête. « Il cherche l'identité de ceux qui en ont après moi. C'est assez ironique, puisque les personnes qu'il recherche sont probablement celles qui veulent s'en prendre à lui. » »

« - C'est vrai... » commenta lentement Léo. « Tu devrais garder un œil sur ses découvertes. »

« - Je suis déjà sur le coup » sourit Chris.

Son sourire se fana et ses yeux prirent une teinte sérieuse. Léo fronça les sourcils et se leva. Il posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« - Tu as failli mourir. Et cela aurait été de ma faute » chuchota Chris.

Le Fondateur secoua délicatement, mais fermement, son épaule ; forçant Chris à le regarder.

« - Non, Chris » dit-il d'une voix forte. « J'ai choisi de le faire et je serais prêt à le faire de nouveau. Je ne l'aurais pas laissé te faire du mal, Chris. »

Pendant un long moment, Chris ne dit rien et se contenta de dévisager Léo. Enfin, il eut un fin sourire.

« - Merci, papa » murmura-t-il.

« - Tu es mon fils, Chris » sourit Léo.

Chris fut secoué un rire étouffé. « Ouais, j'imagine. »

Une partie de Léo était consciente que cela allait peut-être trop loin et trop vite pour Chris, mais la partie la plus forte ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il leva son autre main et attira son enfant contre lui, ses bras enlaçant le jeune homme. Après une seconde, les bras de Chris lui rendirent son étreinte. Léo était certain d'avoir entendu Chris pousser un soupir.

* * *

><p>Gidéon poussa un cri et expédia un autre verre contre la bibliothèque ; les éclats du verre ainsi que son contenu se répandirent sur le sol. Il souffla et fixa furieusement le mur.<p>

Une petite détonation se fit entendre et l'Être des Ténèbres qui avait attaqué Chris apparut devant Gidéon. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir.

« - Vous avez échoué » déclara-t-il.

« - Le Fondateur s'est éclipsé sur le chemin » grogna le nouveau venu.

Gidéon soupira et se frotta le front. « Oui, je suppose que j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Peu importe. De toute façon, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps à ce garçon. Bientôt...qu'il vive ou pas n'aura aucune importance. »

Il agita la main et l'Être des Ténèbres disparut dans un dernier ricanement. Gidéon contourna son bureau et tira le rideau dissimulant le miroir qui lui renvoyait le reflet de son homologue maléfique.

« - Bientôt » annoncèrent-ils en choeur.

* * *

><p><span>NT : **Re-TADAAAAAA.  
>Vous voyez, finalement, Léo n'est pas mort. On dit merci à qui ? À bébé-Chris et à son sens étonnant de la "communication" !<br>Et comme le dit Grand-mère Halliwell : on ne meurt qu'une fois ^^**

Prochain chapitre : **sam****edi 28 avril.**

* * *

><p><span>Nouvelles traductions :<span>**  
>Mercredi 25 avril 2012<br>**_"Changements"_ (Redzik) :** En gros, l'histoire est basée sur des voyages dans plusieurs réalités alternatives, créant ainsi des situations plutôt...saugrenues, disons.  
>Vendredi 27 avril 2012<br>**_"Cacahuète"_ (Lils) **: ** « **Wyatt, âgé de six ans, parvient à convaincre Chris que si leur mère l'appelle Cacahuète, c'est parce qu'il en est réellement une. Et Chris le croit. »  
>Cet OS est basé sur la crédulité de Chris et le sadisme de Wyatt. Si vous aimez le lien fraternel entre eux, cette histoire devrait vous plaire.<br>**_"Appelle-moi Maman"_ (Lils) :** « Après l'épisode **_**"L'Enfant de Minuit" **_**–**** c'est une fanfiction sur la relation entre Piper et Chris. Wyatt est aussi très légèrement impliqué. »  
>Pour une fois, je m'intéresse à la relation ChrisPiper =)**

À venir :** samedi 5 mai 2012.  
>Un OS ChrisLéo et un Chris/Bianca.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 1h20  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 14-21/04/12  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 1h  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 4  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 2 669  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 21/04/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 22/04/12


	24. Chapitre 24

Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas, de plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fiction de BroodyCheery323 **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci pour les reviewsalertes/favoris !**__  
>Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24<strong>

Wyatt se dissimula derrière un mur et vit du coin de l'œil le démon faire les cent pas. Un larbin l'avait conduit à cet endroit ; là où le type qui voulait la peau de Chris était supposé rencontrer ce démon. Jusqu'à présent, personne ne s'était montré.

Un son très familier résonna aux oreilles de Wyatt et il fronça les sourcils. Une éclipse ? Mais cela signifiait que le démon avait rendez-vous avec un Être de Lumière ou un Sorcier de Lumière _**(1)**_ – ce qui n'était pas possible, vu que Chris, Wyatt et Paige étaient les seuls.

« - Où en êtes-vous ? » demanda froidement une voix.

Le front de Wyatt se plissa. Il _connaissait_ cette voix. D'où la connaissait-il ? Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration et jeta un autre coup d'œil derrière le mur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. C'était _lui_ qui en avait après Chris ?

* * *

><p>« - Bon, voici ce que nous savons. La personne qui cherche à s'en prendre à Wyatt est un mec soi-disant du côté du Bien. C'est la même personne qui en a après Chris parce qu'il craint que ce soit une menace. Et on sait que ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est une personne proche de la famille » résuma Piper.<p>

Léo, Paige, Phoebe et Chris hochèrent la tête. Ils avaient travaillé tout l'après-midi et en étaient au même point que la veille.

« - Daryl ? » proposa Paige.

Léo secoua la tête. « C'est un mortel. »

« - Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'hommes à qui nous faisons confiance et qui sont proches de la famille. Daryl est quasiment le seul. Pas que je pense une seule seconde que ce soit lui » ajouta Phoebe.

« - Alors qui ? » s'enquit Piper.

« - Gidéon. »

Tout le monde se tourna et vit Wyatt debout sur le seuil du grenier, l'air furieux. Chris leva un sourcil tandis que Piper et Léo les froncèrent.

« - Comment ça, Gidéon ? » demanda Paige.

Wyatt leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est Gidéon qui cherche à s'en prendre à Chris. »

_"Wyatt, qu'est-ce que tu..."_

« - J'ai suivi la piste d'un démon qui devait rencontrer la personne qui posait des questions sur Chris dans le Monde Souterrain, récemment. Apparemment, il demandait de l'aide aux démons et aux Êtres des Ténèbres. J'ai attendu que ce type se pointe et c'était Gidéon. C'est Gidéon qui en a après Chris » expliqua Wyatt, ignorant son frère.

Léo s'enfonça dans le canapé. Gidéon ? Un Fondateur et son mentor ? C'était lui qui était parti en chasse, non pas d'un seul, mais de ses deux fils ? Celui qui était responsable du fait que son aîné devienne maléfique ?

« - Ce serait logique » fit lentement remarquer Phoebe. « Il est "bon" et nous lui faisions confiance pour Wyatt et Piper. »

Les yeux de Piper s'endurcirent aux paroles de sa sœur. Ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Ils faisaient confiance à Gidéon en ce qui concernait Wyatt. Combien de fois étaient-ils partis en lui laissant Wyatt ? Combien de temps Piper et Wyatt étaient-ils restés sous sa "protection" ?

« - Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » s'impatienta Piper en se levant – non sans difficulté. « Allons à l'École de Magie pour botter quelques derrières de Fondateurs. » Phoebe et Paige acquiescèrent et se levèrent avec elle.

Léo secoua la tête. « On ne peut pas faire ça, Piper. » À son regard incrédule, il se hâta de s'expliquer. « On ne peut pas arriver là-bas sans être préparé. C'est un Fondateur, Piper. Sans oublier que tu es toujours enceinte et qu'il ne reste que quelques jours. »

Piper voulait rétorquer que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était enceinte qu'elle devait rester assise sans rien faire, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle savait que Léo avait raison. Elle ne risquerait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à bébé-Chris. À contrecoeur, elle hocha la tête et se rassit.

Léo poussa un soupir de soulagement et ils commencèrent tout les quatre à réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient faire. Chris et Wyatt restèrent en retrait, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées.

* * *

><p>Gidéon agita la main et la boule de cristal qu'il utilisait pour espionner les Halliwell se volatilisa. Cela ne servait plus à rien qu'il les surveille... Ils savaient. Gidéon se leva et se dirigea vers le rideau qui dissimulait son miroir reliant deux mondes.<p>

« - Ils savent. Ils viendront me trouver » déclarèrent les deux Gidéon en guise de bonjour.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et analysèrent séparément leur situation. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'ils ne relèvent la tête et que leurs yeux se croisent.

« - C'est risqué, très risqué. » Ils hochèrent la tête.

« - Mais ça pourrait fonctionner » estima le Gidéon maléfique, ses mots faisant écho à ceux de sa bonne version.

« - Si je dois intervenir, je ferais mieux d'agir vite. Le temps presse. »

Les deux Gidéon acquiescèrent une nouvelle fois, avant de faire demi-tour pour se préparer à la confrontation à venir. Ils avaient peu de temps.

* * *

><p>Un Fondateur, pensa Chris. Pourquoi un Fondateur voudrait-il s'en prendre à Wyatt ? Pourquoi voudrait-il le rendre maléfique ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Et comment étaient-ils supposés l'arrêter ?<p>

Un Fondateur, pensa Wyatt. Pourquoi un Fondateur voudrait-il la mort de Chris ? Que pouvait-il avoir à gagner en le tuant ? À moins que... Non. Wyatt rejeta cette pensée avant même qu'elle ne puisse se former complètement. Chris avait tort. Personne n'était intervenu pour faire de lui ce qu'il était. Il n'avait pas de réponses à ses interrogations, mais il n'allait pas attendre que sa famille les trouve.

Wyatt leva les yeux vers eux. Ils étaient trop pris par leurs discussions et leurs plans pour remarquer ce qu'il faisait. Chris était le seul à ne pas y prendre part, mais un examen plus approfondi lui révéla que son frère était perdu dans ses pensées. Calmement, Wyatt commença à reculer. Quand il fut suffisamment loin pour qu'ils ne l'entendent pas, il s'éclipsa.

Chris secoua la tête. Il était inutile de tenter de démêler toute cette histoire, cela ne le conduirait nulle part. Il s'avança avec l'intention d'aider sa famille, quand il remarqua que quelqu'un avait disparu.

_"Wyatt ?"_

Bien que Chris sentait la présence de son frère dans son esprit, celui-ci ne répondit pas. Après une tentative pour déterminer l'emplacement de Wyatt par le biais de leur lien, Chris fronça les sourcils. Wyatt le bloquait. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Wyatt est parti après Gidéon. »

Les quatre autres cessèrent toute activité et se tournèrent pour le fixer. La pièce était parfaitement silencieuse. Après une minute – et avec l'aide de Chris, Piper se leva.

« - On dirait bien qu'on va à l'École de Magie pour botter quelques derrières de Fondateurs » répéta-t-elle avec un sourire.

* * *

><p>Gidéon se tenait en face d'un mur où un portail se formait lentement, grâce à la formule qu'il récitait. Il avait l'air préoccupé. Il savait que son plan était risqué, mais il savait aussi que c'était sa seule chance de distraire les Halliwell pendant qu'il s'occupait de Wyatt. Le Fondateur espérait seulement, qu'une fois cela fait, qu'il serait en mesure de régler les problèmes que son plan engendrerait à coup sûr.<p>

« ...créer un chemin vers un autre lieu » finit-il.

Ses pieds quittèrent soudain le sol, il fut projeté à travers la pièce et heurta le mur opposé. Il cligna furieusement les yeux pour tenter de retrouver ses esprits après l'impact. Gidéon balaya la pièce du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre les yeux – bien plus furibonds que les siens – de Wyatt Halliwell.

« - Wyatt... »

Une autre boule d'énergie vola vers lui, mais Gidéon s'éclipsa avant d'être touché. Il se reforma et s'aperçut que Wyatt en avait déjà préparé une autre qu'il libéra rapidement. Cette attaque fut trop rondement menée pour que le Fondateur puisse s'éclipser, mais il réussit à l'éviter en plongeant sur le sol.

« - Vous avez essayé de tuer mon frère » grogna Wyatt.

Gidéon secoua la tête et se remit debout. Il épousseta ses vêtements, se retourna et fixa Wyatt d'un œil froid.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) <strong>__"Whitelighter"_** = Être de Lumière, donc j'ai traduit **_"Witch-lighter"_** par Sorcier de Lumière.**

Prochain chapitre : **sam****edi 05 avril.**

* * *

><p><span>Nouvelles traductions :<span> **samedi 5 mai 2012.  
><strong>_"L'unique fois où il alla trop loin" _(AliceGirl6) **: Léo n'avait jamais été un bon père...  
><strong>_"Hors des sentiers battus" _(AliceGirl6)** : Chris et Bianca ont toujours fait les choses d'une manière différente de celle des autres. Alors pourquoi en serait-il autrement pour leur première rencontre ? Dans le Nouveau Futur. OS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 1h10  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 28/04/12  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 1h25  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 3  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 1 806  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 28/04/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 28/04/12


	25. Chapitre 25

Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas, de plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fiction de BroodyCheery323 **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

_**Merci pour les reviews/alertes/favoris !**  
>Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25<strong>

Les yeux de Gidéon demeuraient froids et calmes quand il se posèrent avec assurance sur le jeune Halliwell.

« - Une conséquence fâcheuse à sa manie de mettre son nez là où il ne devrait pas, j'en ai peur. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser ruiner mes plans, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux de Wyatt se plissèrent et il forma une autre boule d'énergie dans sa paume. Il ne prit pas la peine de demander à Gidéon ce qu'il entendait par "plans", il s'en fichait. Gidéon s'en était pris à son petit frère.

« - Il a une raison pour laquelle c'est moi qui gouverne le Futur, Gidéon. Je ne suis pas comme ma famille, je ne joue pas en suivant les règles. »

La sphère lumineuse doubla de volume dans la main de son créateur. L'air autour de Wyatt crépitait sous l'intensité de sa magie et de sa fureur. Il sourit et, avec un hurlement de rage, jeta la boule d'énergie vers Gidéon.

Le Fondateur écarquilla les yeux et, avant qu'il ne put faire le moindre mouvement, elle frappa son épaule droite. La force de l'impact secoua tout son corps. Dans un cri, il tomba au sol. Depuis le plancher, Gidéon leva les yeux vers Wyatt. Dans ses yeux brillait quelque chose s'apparentant à de la peur.

« - Et qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire, de toute façon ? Chris tente de gâcher ton Futur ! Tu devrais être heureux que j'essaie de l'arrêter ! »

Wyatt le foudroya du regard, mais ne s'embarrassa pas à répondre aux tentatives désespérées du Fondateur pour l'influencer. De toute évidence, Gidéon ne comprenait pas ce que c'était que d'être un frère. Chris pouvait bien être un casse-pieds, mais – de la même manière qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arracher un bras – Wyatt ne laisserait jamais personne faire du mal à son petit frère.

Déterminé, il s'approcha de Gidéon pour finir le travail. Le Fondateur reconnut cette intention dans les yeux du jeune homme et, avant que Wyatt ne puisse l'attraper, il s'éclipsa, une main posée sur son épaule douloureuse. Les yeux de Wyatt s'enflammèrent et il poussa un cri de colère.

_"Wyatt !"_

La voix inquiète de son frère retentit dans son esprit.

Il se retourna à temps pour voir Chris et le reste de la famille se précipiter dans la pièce.

« - Tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta Piper.

« - Je vais bien » railla Wyatt.

Léo balaya la pièce du regard et remarqua le portail qu'avait fait apparaître Gidéon. Il fronça les sourcils et s'en approcha, mais un flash lumineux provenant du mur l'arrêta. Ils levèrent tous les mains pour protéger leurs yeux. La lumière disparut et, lentement, Léo retira sa main.

« - Tout le monde va bien ? » se renseigna Paige.

Il eût plusieurs hochements de tête et des murmures dans la pièce, mais les yeux du Fondateur restèrent fixés sur les deux silhouetttes qui venaient de franchir le portail. Léo se vit avec des vêtements noirs ainsi que des cheveux courts et hérissés.

« - Léo, ça v... »

Piper s'interrompit quand elle remarqua ce qui rendait Léo aussi silencieux. Il y avait deux autres personnes dans la salle avec eux... Léo et Chris. Ils portaient tous les deux des vêtements noirs ; les cheveux de Léo étaient hérissés, tandis que ceux de Chris étaient longs et retenus dans une queue de cheval, un de ses sourcils était percé.

« - Léo, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'enquit nerveusement Piper.

« - Rien de bon » murmura-t-il.

Phoebe fit un pas vers les nouveaux venus, ce qui sembla réveiller tout le monde. Le Léo sombre leva la main et repoussa Phoebe et Paige, les envoyant sur le sol.

Pendant ce temps, son fils maléfique fit apparaître une arbalète. Il la souleva et projeta une flèche vers Léo. Piper hoqueta et la figea d'un mouvement de main.

« - Vous avez perdus la tête ? » s'écria-t-elle.

L'autre Léo jeta un coup d'oeil à son fils et lui murmura quelque chose que personne n'entendit. Une seconde plus tard, ils disparurent dans un tourbillon d'éclipses noires. Piper fixaient de ses yeux écarquillés l'endroit où ils se tenaient. Phoebe et Paige gémirent en se levant avec l'aide de Chris et – étonnamment – de Wyatt.

« - Mais c'était quoi ça ? » demanda Piper. Elle se tourna vers les Chris et Léo encore présents. « Qui étaient-ils et pourquoi avaient-ils des éclipses noires ? »

Chris haussa les épaules d'un air aussi confus que sa mère, mais Léo poussa un soupir.

« - Ils viennent d'un autre monde, un monde qui est l'exact opposé du notre ; la lumière et l'obscurité, le bien et le mal. Ce portail doit surement donner accès à leur monde et les a amenés ici. »

« - Le mal ? Un monde maléfique ? » releva Paige.

« - Ces deux mondes existent en équilibre » acquiesça Léo. « Le fait que le Chris et le Léo de l'autre monde soient ici risque de déséquilibrer la balance. Nous devons les retrouver le plus vite possible. »

_"Ça, c'est nouveau."_

Chris se tourna vers son frère et leva un sourcil. _"Pourquoi est-ce que ça a l'air de tellement t'amuser ?"_

Wyatt ricana dans la tête de Chris. _"Quoi, ça ne t'amuse pas, toi ? Ton jumeau maléfique est ici."_

Chris le foudroya du regard, ce qui ne fit qu'intensifier le rire de Wyatt. En dépit de ses rires, Chris distinguait une fureur brulante dans les yeux de son frère. Gidéon était encore en vie. Chris devrait surveiller Wyatt de près.

Piper secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas possible. Un Chris et un Léo maléfiques étaient perdus en ville sans qu'ils n'aient aucun moyen de les retrouver. Qui savait de quoi ils étaient capables ? Ajouté à cela le fait que quelqu'un à qui elle faisait confiance était la personne qu'ils essayaient de trouver, c'était trop pour une seule journée.

Tout à coup, Piper ressentit une vive douleur. Elle haleta et se courba en tenant son ventre.

« - Piper, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » s'enquit Phoebe en posant un bras autour d'elle. Léo et Paige se précipitèrent vers elle.

« - Je...Je ne sais pas. »

Un autre élan de douleur la frappa, lui arrachant un cri. Elle leva des yeux écarquillés vers le Fondateur, et rencontra ceux – tout aussi effrayés – de Léo.

« - Il y a quelque chose qui cloche » gémit-elle.

Chris et Wyatt restèrent figés, tandis que leur mère poussa un nouveau hurlement.

« - Elle doit aller à l'hôpital. » Léo posa un bras sur son dos, glissa l'autre sous ses jambes et souleva Piper comme une jeune mariée. « Essayez de comprendre ce qu'il se passe et trouvez comment refermer le portail. Venez nous rejoindre quand vous le pourrez. »

Paige et Phoebe hochèrent frénétiquement la tête. Léo jeta un coup d'œil à ses fils, qui acquiescèrent, puis s'éclipsa, probablement à l'hôpital.

Phoebe et Paige adressèrent un regard à leurs neveux. La même lueur d'inquiétude et de peur brillaient dans leurs quatre paires d'yeux.

« - Je suis sûr que tout ira bien pour elle » rassura Phoebe en essayant de sourire.

« - Et pour Chris ? » demanda Paige.

« - S'il arrive quelque chose à bébé-Chris, je pense que nous serons les premiers au courant » fit-elle remarquer en fixant la version adulte.

Chris acquiesça. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'inquiéter – pas encore, en tout cas. Ils devaient d'abord se concentrer sur l'instant présent, et ensuite aller voir comment se portait Piper. Fort de cette résolution, Chris s'apprêtait à prendre la parole. Cependant, il s'arrêta lorsque le portail s'illumina une seconde fois. Immédiatement, tout le monde se couvrit les yeux en attendant de la lumière s'estompe.

« - Quoi, encore ? » se demanda prudemment Phoebe.

La lumière disparut et un troisième individu sortit de la paroi avant de ciller. La porte donnant sur l'autre monde se volatilisa et le mur retrouva son aspect habituel. Ils se tournèrent pour déterminer quel autre double maléfique s'était joint à eux, mais ce qu'ils virent les laissa pantois – surtout Wyatt. Le nouveau venu les dévisagea tour à tour, un air sérieux plaqué sur le visage.

Chris restait figé, puis il se rappela soudainement les paroles mentales que lui avaient adressées Wyatt, un peu plus tôt. Le silence fut brisé lorsque Chris fut secoué d'un rire incontrôlable. Cela sembla ramener les deux sœurs à la réalité puisqu'elle se joignirent à son hilarité. Wyatt les ignora et posa des yeux furieux sur son frère.

_"Alors, ça t'amuse toujours autant ?"_ railla Chris.

* * *

><p><span>Prochain chapitre :<span> **sam****edi 12 mai.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 1h15  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 29/04/12  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 1h  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 3  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 1 760  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 05/05/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 06/05/12


	26. Chapitre 26

Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas, de plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fiction de BroodyCheery323 **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

**OVO**

N/T :** Salut la compagnie ! Hum... Désolée pour le retard. **_(J'ai une bonne excuse : pas d'Internet... Comment ça, c'est pas une bonne excuse ?)_**.**

_**Merci pour les reviews, alertes et favoris ^^**  
>Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26<strong>

« - Wyatt ? » demanda lentement et prudemment Paige.

Le jeune homme, Wyatt, se tourna vers elle et sourit légèrement. Il acquiesça. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que c'était Wyatt. En gros, c'était une exacte copie de la version qui était là depuis sept mois, avec seulement quelques différences. Contrairement à leur Wyatt, celui-ci portait un jean bleu avec une chemise blanche à manches longues. Ses cheveux, aussi blonds et sales que ceux de l'autre Wyatt, étaient plus courts et ne pendaient pas devant ses yeux. Mais la plus grande différence se trouvait dans leurs yeux. Là où les yeux de leur Wyatt étaient froids et calculateurs, les siens étaient chaleureux – bien qu'ils semblaient tout de même contenir une certaine tristesse.

Le bon Wyatt balaya la salle d'un regard curieux puis fronça les sourcils. Il se tourna vers les autres, qui le fixaient, encore sous le choc.

« - Où sont mon Léo et mon Chris ? »

Cela sembla les ramener à la réalité. Ils échangèrent tous un regard.

« - Ils se sont éclipsés » répondit enfin Paige.

« - C'est ce que je craignais » soupira Wyatt. « À l'heure qu'il est, ils pourraient être n'importe où en ville. »

Chris secoua la tête. Après toutes ces années en tant qu'Être de Lumière, membre de la famille Halliwell ou fils d'une Sœur Halliwell, il n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi bizarre que ce qui était en train de se passer en ce moment. Ses yeux papillonnaient entre son frère et le Wyatt qui était arrivé par le portail.

« - Tu es Wyatt ? » demanda-t-il lentement. Les deux Wyatt se tournèrent vers lui – un lui souriait, l'autre le fusillait du regard. _Ouais, c'est bizarre._

« - Et tu es Chris. Enfin, la bonne version du monde parallèle de lui » dit Wyatt.

Chris passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« - J'ai du mal à avaler qu'il existe un monde où je suis maléfique et où il est... » Il désigna son frère d'un mouvement de tête. « ...bon. »

_"La ferme."_

_"Crois le."_

Chris sursauta quand les deux voix retentirent dans son esprit – elles étaient identiques, mais l'une était légère et l'autre agacée.

« - Je peux t'entendre ? » s'étonna Chris.

« - Bien sûr que tu peux m'entendre, Chris. Tu as toujours pu m'entendre » rappela le Wyatt maléfique dans un roulement d'yeux.

« - Pas toi, lui. »

Wyatt lança un regard noir à sa "bonne" version, puis haussa les épaules.

« - On dirait bien. Ça veut dire que tu devrais pouvoir entendre mon Chris » s'enthousiasma Wyatt en s'adressant à son double maléfique. « Tu peux le retrouver. »

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas le faire ? » s'enquit Wyatt.

Le bon Wyatt leva brièvement les yeux vers lui. « Il me bloque. Il savait que je viendrai les chercher, alors il a élevé ses barrières mentales. »

Chris approuva les paroles de Wyatt d'un hochement de tête. Il n'était peut-être pas maléfique, mais il savait que c'est ce qu'il aurait fait pour éviter son frère. Bon ou mauvais.

Le jeune homme regarda son frère, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Les bras croisés, il fusillait du regard la bonne version de sa personne. Chris leva les yeux au ciel.

_"Veux-tu bien arrêter d'être aussi têtu et te contenter de le faire ?"_

Wyatt déplaça ses yeux furibond vers Chris quand il entendit sa voix dans son esprit. L'espace d'un instant, Chris n'était pas certain qu'il le fasse, mais une minute plus tard, Wyatt ferma les yeux et essaya de le sentir. Chris, le bon Wyatt et les Sœurs attendirent en silence que Wyatt leur dise où ils pouraient trouver les membres maléfiques de leur famille.

« - Ils sont sur le pont » informa Wyatt en rouvrant les yeux.

* * *

><p>Gidéon appuya un chiffon contre sa blessure sanguinolente et se dirigea rapidement vers le miroir caché. Il ôta le rideau et leva les paumes vers le miroir et vers son double maléfique.<p>

Aussitôt, le Fondateur sentit que le sang cessait de couler et que sa blessure se refermait. Le soulagement fut immédiat. Il étira son bras, vérifiant que tout était revenu à la normale.

« - Merci » dirent-ils en chœur.

« - Les choses se déroulent-elles selon le plan ? » demanda le Gidéon maléfique.

Le Fondateur fronça les sourcils.

« - Pas d'écho » remarqua-t-il. « Ça commence déjà à changer. Peut-être pas exactement comme je l'avais prévu, mais bientôt. Très bientôt. »

* * *

><p>Le Chris maléfique était assis, ses pieds pendaient au-dessus du vide, et regardait les voitures circuler au-dessous. Il sourit et fit un geste de la main ; une voiture fit une embardée et en heurta une autre. Le Léo maléfique était debout non loin de là et le regardait ; il ricana quand un agréable hurlement arriva jusqu'à leurs oreilles.<p>

« - C'est étrange. C'est à la fois si semblable et si différent. C'est tellement propre et...joli. »

Chris hocha la tête. « J'ai besoin de sortir d'ici » grommela-t-il.

« - Il y a de grandes chances que l'on ait besoin du Pouvoir des Trois pour rentrer à la maison. »

Chris regarda Léo par-dessus son épaule. « Je suis certain qu'elles nous aideront » fit-il sarcastiquement remarquer.

La réponse de Léo fut interrompue par l'apparition d'éclipses bleues et blanches près de lui. Chris se leva d'un bond et rejoignit son père. Ce dernier tendit la main et matérialisa une arbalète. Il visa l'endroit où se formait l'individu.

Wyatt apparut près de son frère et de son père, puis secoua la tête à la vue de l'arme.

« - Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir, papa. »

Chris lâcha un ricanement. De son côté, Léo laissa immédiatement retomber son bras tout en faisant disparaître l'arbalète.

« - Tu devrais être plus prudent, Wyatt. Tu as de la chance que je n'aie pas tiré tout de suite. Tu serais mort, sinon. »

Wyatt secoua tristement la tête. Aussi maléfique que soit son père, il n'aurait jamais tué son propre fils. Wyatt se tourna vers Chris, dont les yeux étaient plissés sous la confusion.

_"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, petit frère ? Tu as du mal à m'empêcher d'entrer dans ta tête ?"_

Chris cessa de bloquer Wyatt et se concentra sur leur lien pour tenter de comprendre comment son frère avait pu le retrouver, alors qu'il se masquait à lui. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant une autre présence dans son esprit – une présence vraiment semblable à Wyatt, mais pas tout à fait lui.

_"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"_ demanda-t-il.

_"Ça, frérot, c'est moi. Enfin, le moi de ce monde. Il s'est focalisé sur ta présence dans sa tête et a trouvé l'endroit où tu te trouvais"_ expliqua Wyatt.

« - Nous devons rentrer à la maison » dit-il à haute voix. Wyatt ne leur donna pas la moindre chance de protester ou de s'éclipser. Il murmura un sort et il les regarda fermer les yeux puis s'écrouler, endormis.

_"Je suis prêt."_

Des éclipses noires apparurent près de Wyatt et formèrent sa version maléfique. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à Léo et à Chris avant de sourire. Il se rapprocha de Léo et s'éclipsa avec lui sans dire un mot. Wyatt poussa un soupir et fit de même avec son frère.

* * *

><p>« - Alors vous les avez mis où ? » s'enquit Phoebe.<p>

« - Je les enfermés dans un local juste à côté et j'ai mis un sort anti-éclipse. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps donc on doit trouver quelque chose rapidement. »

« - Léo a appelé en votre absence » informa Paige.

Les deux Wyatt, ainsi que Chris se tournèrent vers elle.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Maman va bien ? » demandèrent trois voix. Paige leva un sourcil au bon Wyatt.

« - La Piper de mon monde est en travail, elle aussi. Quoi qu'il arrive à la votre, ça arrive aussi à la mienne – même si je pense que dans mon monde, elle est seule. » dit-il rapidement.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que les autres-nous ne seraient pas avec elle ? Même si elles sont maléfiques, elles sont quand même sœurs » releva Phoebe.

Wyatt hocha la tête. « Oui, mais elles essayent aussi de trouver un moyen de nous ramener tous les trois à la maison. Et puis, les deux fils de Piper et l'amour de sa vie sont coincés dans un monde parallèle. Vous croyez franchement qu'elle vous laisserait être avec elle ? »

À cet argument, Phoebe et Paige secouèrent la tête et laissèrent tomber. Après tout, elles connaissaient Piper.

« - Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire pour vous ramener chez vous ? »

Le bon Wyatt secoua la tête. « On a besoin du Pouvoir des Trois. »

Le visage de chacune des personnes présentes se décomposa. Piper était en plein travail – et un difficile, d'après ce qu'ils avaient compris – elle ne pouvait pas revenir ici pour la formule. Et sans Piper, elles ne seraient que deux sur trois.

Wyatt fronça les sourcils et repensa à ce que sa "bonne" version avait dit. Si le Gidéon de ce monde complotait contre eux, alors c'était sans doute le cas de l'autre Gidéon. Il y avait des chances pour que ces deux-là travaillent ensemble, donc – de toute évidence – ils devaient être en contact. Si Gidéon pouvait communiquer avec son double maléfique pourquoi ne le pourraient-ils pas avec les Sœurs Halliwell maléfiques ?

« - Et le Pouvoirs des Quatre ? Ça marcherait ? »

* * *

><p><span>Prochain chapitre :<span> **sam****edi 19 mai.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 2h  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 18/05/12  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 35 minutes  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 4  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 1 970  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 18/05/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 18/05/12


	27. Chapitre 27

Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas, de plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fiction de BroodyCheery323 **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

* * *

><p><span>NT :** La Nuit Doctor Who. La Nuit Doctor Who. La Nuit Doctor Who. La Nuit Doctor Who. La Nuit Doctor Whooooooooooooo.**

* * *

><p><span>Matt :<span> **Roh, ça va, hein. Ne te moque pas x) Je veux la finir d'ici mi-juin et malgré toutes tes railleries, j'y arriverai ! **_(Yeah!)  
><em>**J'aime bien traduire cette fanfiction **_(...la plupart du temps)_**, mais si j'ai bien appris **UNE** chose avec TB, c'est que plus jamais je ne traduirais de fic avec autant de chapitres. PLUS. JAMAIS.  
>Merci pour tes compliments. Après tes moqueries, ça fait du bien xD <strong>_(Et puis d'abord, je ne suis __**PAS**__ maniaque...enfin peut-être juste un peu...sur les bords...à peine...)_

_**Merci pour les reviews/alertes/favoris !**__  
>Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27<strong>

Les deux Wyatt s'éclipsèrent dans le bureau de Gidéon. Ils échangèrent un regard, avant d'examiner la pièce des yeux. Wyatt ouvrit une armoire, pendant que son autre-lui cherchait dans le bureau.

« - Alors, tu es le Wyatt maléfique » lança le bon Wyatt. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

Wyatt leva les yeux au ciel. Il commençait à en avoir _vraiment_ marre de cette conversation.

« - Non, je ne suis pas maléfique. Je suis puissant. »

L'autre Wyatt fut secoué d'un rire. Wyatt se tourna et le fusilla du regard. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui lancer une boule d'énergie dessus. Léo avait dit que le monde parallèle existait pour équilibrer le leur. Il se doutait bien que le meurtre du "bon" Wyatt aurait de graves conséquences dans cette réalité.

« - Tu penses que tu n'es pas maléfique ? » demanda le bon Wyatt, incrédule.

Wyatt serra la mâchoire et retourna à ses recherches. Pour répondre à la question de son double, il secoua la tête.

« - Dans ce cas, pourquoi sommes-nous si différents, à ton avis ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, de nous deux, tu es celui qui ressemble le plus aux Léo et Chris de mon monde. Aux Léo et Chris maléfiques. »

« - J'ai un goût plus prononcé pour la mode que toi » sourit Wyatt.

Le bon Wyatt leva les yeux au ciel et commença à chercher ailleurs. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce temps ? »

Wyatt gémit. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas se contenter de chercher en silence.

« - Comment ça ? » demanda-t-il à contrecœur.

« - Eh bien, dans mon monde, j'ai suivi Chris dans le passé pour le protéger. Il a été blessé et je suis venu pour le sauver ; après, je suis resté pour veiller à sa sécurité. Quelle est ta raison ? »

« - La même que la tienne » répondit Wyatt en se dirigeant vers un rideau qui paraissait suspect.

Le bon Wyatt leva un sourcil.

« - Ça n'a pas de sens. »

Wyatt attrapa le rideau, mais ne le tira pas. Il se tourna vers son double et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« - Et pourquoi donc ? »

« - Tu es maléfique... » Wyatt lui lança un regard noir en entendant ce mot. « ...Ou peu importe ce que tu es. Le truc, c'est que toi et moi, sommes opposés – d'où le principe du monde miroir – donc il va sans dire que nous ne devrions pas avoir les mêmes raisons pour rejoindre Chris. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'il soit blessé ? Pourquoi risquerais-tu ton "pouvoir" pour le sauver ? »

Wyatt fixa silencieusement son autre version. Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que son double "bon" devait-il être aussi agaçant et curieux ? Le bon Wyatt attendait patiemment.

« - C'est mon frère » soupira Wyatt.

L'autre Wyatt ne répondit pas. Il paraissait accepter et comprendre cette réponse sans explications supplémentaires. Bon ou mauvais, les frères semblaient avoir la même relation, peu importe le monde.

Wyatt se détourna de son clone et revint au rideau, encore entre ses doigts. Il le tira et révéla un gigantesque miroir.

En temps normal, il n'y avait rien de suspect ou de digne d'intérêt dans un miroir. Mais pourquoi Wyatt n'avait-il pas de reflet ? Ça, c'était suspect.

* * *

><p>Les deux Wyatt décrochèrent prudemment le miroir et l'appuyèrent contre le mur. Chris leva un sourcil et s'approcha pour le regarder.<p>

« - C'est comme ça qu'il communique avec le Gidéon maléfique ? » demanda-t-il lentement.

Le bon Wyatt haussa les épaules, mais se fut son frère qui lui répondit.

« - On en sait rien, mais c'est le seul truc dans cette pièce qui paraît suspect. »

« - C'est un miroir, Wy. »

« - Oui, Chris, je m'en suis rendu compte » rassura celui-ci en levant les yeux au ciel. « Va-te regarder dedans. »

Chris lança à Wyatt un regard exaspéré et se plaça devant le miroir. Pas de reflet. Son front se plissa. Bon, ça, c'était différent.

Phoebe regardait Chris et son frère, pendant que l'autre Wyatt examinait le côté du miroir. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'avança pour connaître la raison de tout cette agitation.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire avec... »

Phoebe s'interrompit quand elle arriva près de Chris et qu'elle se vit dans le miroir. Ses yeux s'élargirent en remarquant la Phoebe toute de noir vêtue avec ses cheveux relevés.

« - Oh mon Dieu » dirent-elles au même moment.

Paige fronça les sourcils à son tour et alla la rejoindre. Elle regarda dans le miroir pour voir ce qui avait tant captivé sa sœur. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'une Paige habillée tout de noir, avec de longs cheveux noirs à pointes rouges.

« - Wouah... » raillèrent-t-elles.

« - Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas de reflet ? » s'interrogea le bon Wyatt en levant un sourcil.

L'autre Wyatt leva les yeux au ciel. Apparemment, être bon le rendait stupide.

« - Elles regardent leurs doubles. Nos autres versions sont dans ce monde, donc il n'y a rien à voir » expliqua-t-il d'un ton condescendant.

« - C'est tellement bizarre » marmonna la Paige maléfique. L'autre Paige approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« - On a besoin de votre aide » lança rapidement Phoebe. Son double maléfique leva les sourcils. « Nous voulons vous renvoyer vos Léo, Wyatt et Chris. »

La Phoebe maléfique acquiesça.

« - Tant mieux parce que Piper est en plein travail et que ça ne lui plait pas vraiment que Léo soit absent. »

« - Est-ce que quelqu'un a un sort ? » se demanda Paige à haute voix.

* * *

><p>Paige recula et fit un hochement de tête satisfait en regardant le triquestre sur le mur. Elle retourna près du miroir, où Paige et les Phoebe travaillaient sur un sort.<p>

Les Chris et Léo maléfiques restaient dans un coin de la pièce et lançaient des regards noirs à tout ce qui bougeait. Le bon Wyatt leva un sourcil.

« - Détendez-vous, ils nous renvoient à la maison » murmura-t-il.

« - On ne peut pas leur faire confiance » siffla le Chris maléfique.

Wyatt leva les yeux au ciel. Le Chris de ce monde était-il aussi paranoïaque que le sien ? Wyatt donna un petit coup de coude à son frère et désigna les Paige et Phoebe du miroir.

« - Fais-leur confiance. »

Le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincu.

« - Ça pourrait être un piège, elles ne sont pas infaillibles. »

Wyatt résista à l'envie d'assommer son frère jusqu'à qu'ils soient en sécurité dans leur monde. Au lieu de céder à ses pulsions, il regarda Chris. Les yeux de celui-ci se fixèrent à ceux de Wyatt. Il leva un sourcil.

_"Alors, fais-moi confiance."_

Fort heureusement, Chris n'avait pas de réplique sarcastique ou pleine d'esprit en réserve.

« - La formule est terminée » annonça Phoebe.

Un profond soupir, exprimant un soulagement collectif, se fit entendre. Phoebe sourit et attrapa la main de Paige. Elle tenait un morceau de papier entre elles et vit les sœurs maléfiques en faire de même.

"En ce lieu et en cette heure,  
>Nous en appelons aux pouvoirs de la première heure,<br>Ouvrez la porte à travers le temps et l'espace,  
>Créez un chemin pour qu'ils retrouvent leur place."<p>

Quand triquestre s'illumina, les Léo et Chris maléfiques le traversèrent immédiatement. Le bon Wyatt se retourna et adressa un sourire à tout le monde.

« - Merci » dit-il. Il lança un clin d'oeil à Chris. « Bonne chance. » Puis son attention se porta vers son homologue maléfique. « Fais attention à lui. »

Wyatt leva un sourcil puis désigna d'un mouvement de tête le portail lumineux, celui par lequel le Chris maléfique venait de disparaître.

« - Toi aussi. »

Wyatt acquiesça, tourna les talons, puis suivit son frère et son père à travers le portail qui les ramènerait chez eux. Chris et Wyatt s'avancèrent vers le miroir et virent leurs reflets. Les quatre Halliwell poussèrent un nouveau soupir de soulagement, avant de passer à autre chose.

Le visage de Phoebe afficha une mine sérieuse.

« - On devrait aller voir Piper à l'hôpital. »

* * *

><p>Ils entrèrent à l'hôpital et balayèrent le hall du regard avec un même air de confusion et, dans le cas de Wyatt, de dégoût. <em>C'est quoi ce bordel ?<em> L'endroit était remplit de personnes diversement blessés – jusque là, rien d'inhabituel – à l'exception du fait qu'il manquait une partie du corps à presque chacun d'entre eux et qu'ils en...riaient ?

Léo arriva par un angle, les bras chargés de peluches, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Phoebe courut jusqu'à lui.

« - Léo, comment va Piper ? » s'enquit-elle.

« - Phoebe ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! Piper va en chirurgie » annonça-t-il, sans jamais départir de son sourire.

Paige s'arrêta près de Phoebe.

« - Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

Léo hocha la tête. « Oh ouais, il y a un problème avec le bébé. »

Paige fronça les sourcils. « Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? »

Le front du Fondateur se plissa.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que je ne sourirais pas ? Tout le monde sourit. »

Léo secoua la tête et continua de marcher vers ce qu'ils supposaient être la chambre de Piper. Les sœurs lancèrent un regard paniqué à leurs neveux, puis le suivirent.

Chris et Wyatt balayèrent lentement du regard la pièce. Tout le monde souriait.

Ils entendirent une infirmière demander : « vous étiez en excès de vitesse ? » Ils virent un jeune homme acquiescer, puis l'infirmèrent fronça les sourcils. « Ça, ce n'est pas bien. »

L'infirmière sortit un scalpel et trancha le bras du patient. Les deux frères sursautèrent, les yeux écarquillés. Ils regardèrent rapidement autour d'eux. Dans la salle, personne ne broncha

_"Chris ?"_

_"Ouais ?"_

Wyatt s'arrêta un instant. _"Je pense qu'il est possible que nous ayons déséquilibré la balance entre les deux mondes."_

Chris observa à nouveau la salle, remarquant tous ceux gens souriants et sanguinolents.

_"Je pense qu'il est possible que tu aies raison, Wy."_

* * *

><p><span>NT : **Désolée pour cette horrible formule, traduite en trois minutes xD**

Prochain chapitre : **sam****edi 26 mai.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 1h30  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 19/05/12  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 30 minutes  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 5  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 2 230  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 19/05/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 25/05/12


	28. Chapitre 28

Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas, de plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fiction de BroodyCheery323 **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci pour les reviews, alertes et favoris !<strong>__  
>Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28<strong>

Wyatt referma la porte, puis s'appuya contre elle. Il leva un sourcil en regardant Chris arpenter la salle. Ils étaient deux hommes de taille adulte dans le minuscule cagibi d'un hôpital, et son frère arrivait quand même à faire les cent pas.

« - Ce n'est pas bon, Wyatt. Ce n'est vraiment pas bon. »

Wyatt acquiesça, entièrement d'accord avec les radotages de Chris. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être sarcastique. Ils avaient un grave problème. D'une certaine manière, la présence de leurs doubles et de celui de Léo dans ce monde avait déséquilibré la balance.

« - À ton avis, d'où ça vient ? » se demanda Wyatt à haute voix.

Chris haussa les épaules, tout en continuant à arpenter la pièce.

« - Trop d'exposition dans notre monde, trop de temps passé hors du leur, les deux mondes qui travaillent ensemble à travers toi, Paige et Phoebe... Au choix. »

« - Bon, comment on arrange ça ? »

« - Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas si c'est bien ça le problème. C'est papa, l'expert dans ce genre de truc. On doit lui demander. »

« - Léo n'est pas vraiment disponible en ce moment » fit remarquer Wyatt en levant un sourcil.

Frustré, Chris gémit puis s'assit sur un saut renversé. Il laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Wyatt le regarda, sans dire un mot. Assis silencieusement, ils réfléchissaient tous les deux.

« - On a besoin de Léo » répéta Wyatt après quelques minutes.

« - Mais on ne l'a pas. »

« - Alors, allons le chercher » proposa l'aîné en haussant les épaules.

Chris leva la tête et regarda son frère.

« - Et tu as une idée de comment on pourrait faire ça ? »

« - Eh bien, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de le libérer » se dit Wyatt en haussant encore une fois les épaules.

Chris lui fit signe de continuer. Wyatt souffla et croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

« - Je ne peux pas penser à tout. Tu es censé être intelligent, trouve quelque chose » rétorqua-t-il.

Chris cilla avant de fusiller son frère du regard.

« - Tu plaisantes ? Je ne fais rien d'autre que réfléchir à des solutions depuis que je suis ici ! » se défendit-il.

« - Ouais, parce que ça marche tellement bien » marmonna Wyatt dans sa barbe.

Soit Chris n'avait pas entendu, soit il avait choisit de l'ignorer. Wyatt soupçonnait que c'était la deuxième possibilité. Chris recommença à faire les cent pas dans cet espace restreint, et Wyatt résistait tout juste à l'envie d'envoyer une boule de feu sur son frère – une boule de faible intensité, bien sûr. En revanche, il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

Après quelques minutes, Wyatt reconsidérait sérieusement sa décision de ne pas lancer de boule de feu sur Chris, lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta. Il se tourna vers Wyatt, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« - Peut-être que si on arrive à libérer papa de tout ça, il pourra nous aider à arranger le reste de la ville. »

Wyatt leva un sourcil. « Et comment pourrait-on... »

La question de Wyatt fut coupée quand la porte du petit local s'ouvrit d'un coup. Wyatt et Chris se tournèrent d'un même mouvement et virent une infirmière souriante debout à l'entrée – la bouche légèrement ouverte sous la surprise.

« - Qu'avons-nous là ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment, mais avec une pointe d'avertissement. « Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici, les garçons. »

Wyatt grinça des dents en entendant la voix très aiguë. Sans se retourner, il saisit le poignet de son frère d'une main et se servit de l'autre pour pousser l'infirmière qui, désormais, fronçait les sourcils.

« - Nous partions » dit-il.

Ils arrêtèrent de marcher lorsqu'elle attrapa l'autre bras de Chris. Wyatt se retourna, le regard noir, et rencontra les yeux, remplis de mise en garde, de Chris.

_"Wyatt, non."_

Wyatt l'ignora.

« - Lâchez mon frère » ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure.

Les yeux de l'infirmière s'écarquillèrent une seconde, puis elle balaya la pièce du regard.

« - Agent, je pense que nous pourrions avoir un problème ici » dit-elle à un homme, debout non loin de là.

La tête de Chris se tourna rapidement vers l'agent de sécurité qui marchait vers eux. Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

_"Tu ne pouvais pas de contenter de rester tranquille, n'est-ce pas ?"_ accusa-t-il.

_"C'est quoi, le pire qu'ils puissent nous faire ?"_ rétorqua Wyatt dans un haussement d'épaules.

_"Regarde autour de toi, Wy. On n'est pas tombé sur un flic normal."_

_"Ça t'a peut-être échappé, mais ce sont seulement des gens. Nous, on a des pouvoirs."_

Chris lui lança un regard qui en disait long. _"Nous ne pouvons pas exposer la magie simplement parce que tu te comportes mal et que tu as un sale caractère."_

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda l'agent en coupant court à leur conversation mentale. L'attention des frères se porta sur lui, mais l'infirmière fut la première à parler, en prenant ses distances avec les deux Halliwell.

« - Ces deux jeunes hommes étaient dans le cagibi, et celui-ci... » commença-t-elle en désignant Wyatt de la tête. « ...est très grossier et essaie de partir. »

L'agent hocha la tête et se tourna vers Wyatt qui avait, à ce stade, lâché le poignet de Chris. Wyatt leva les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. L'homme n'avait pas l'air du tout impressionné.

« - Bon, fiston... »

« - Ne m'appelez pas comme ça. »

_"Wyatt, s'il te plaît..."_

L'agent de sécurité prit un air étonné, mais continua sur sa lancée. « Tu ne peux pas rentrer dans le placard à fourniture d'un hôpital... »

« - Je fais ce que je veux. »

_"Arrête, Wy."_

La main de l'homme se crispa sur ses côtes, mais il ne fit rien. Jusque là, il avait arboré un sourire similaire à celui de l'infirmière, mais il avait maintenant complètement disparu. Chris avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Il se doutait que, dans ce monde, ne pas sourire était vraiment un mauvais signe.

« - Mon frère et moi, nous partons » informa Wyatt en commençant à s'exécuter, mais la main de l'agent agrippa son bras. Les yeux du jeune homme lancèrent des éclairs.

« - Ôtez vos mains de moi. »

« - Maintenant, écoute... »

Wyatt ne s'embarrassa pas à se répéter. Chris eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux – et encore moins de l'arrêter – avant que l'agent de sécurité ne fut projeté vers le fond de la salle, sous la force de la télékinésie de Wyatt. Les yeux de Chris s'élargirent et papillonnaient de l'homme à Wyatt.

« - Que se passe-t-il, ici ? »

Chris se tourna vers la voix de Léo et tomba sur son père – dont le visage portait un sourire brillant – ainsi que Phoebe et Paige, qui venaient de sortir de la chambre de Piper. Léo balaya la pièce du regard et son front se plissa devant ce qu'il voyait.

« - Papa, tu dois te libérer... »

Les paroles de Chris furent noyées par le bruit insupportable d'un coup de feu. Ses oreilles résonnaient, Phoebe se couvrait les yeux tandis que ceux de Paige s'étaient écarquillés avec horreur.

Une douleur brûlante, comme il n'en n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant, grandit dans la poitrine de Chris et se propagea lentement à travers tout son corps. Ses yeux s'élargirent et il se pencha sous la douleur. Sa main se leva jusqu'à l'origine de celle-ci, mais il ne ressentit que le tissu de sa chemise. Pas de blessure, pas de sang. Mais alors...

L'esprit du jeune homme n'était pas encore pleinement conscient de la situation, mais ses yeux cherchèrent désespérément son frère. Sans qu'il puisse enregistrer l'information, il vit les jambes de Wyatt se dérober sous son poids et le vit s'écrouler. Chris parvint à attraper le corps de son frère et tomba à genoux, allongeant Wyatt sur lui.

La douleur dans la poitrine de Chris s'amplifia en voyant le sang sur le torse de Wyatt. Sans s'en rendre compte, il pressa une main contre la blessure pour tenter d'arrêter le saignement.

« - Wyatt ! » _"Wyatt !"_

Le tintement qui résonnait dans ses oreilles disparut quand il entendit que l'on criait, avec une peur absolue, le nom de son frère. À cet instant, son esprit était devenu suffisamment conscient pour reconnaître cette voix – à la fois celle à l'extérieur et celle dans sa tête – comme étant la sienne...

* * *

><p><span>NT :** Plus que huit chapitres ^^**

Prochain chapitre : **sam****edi 02 juin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 1h40  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 26/05/12  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 40 minutes  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 3  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 1 762  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 26/05/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 27/05/12


	29. Chapitre 29

Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas, de plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fiction de BroodyCheery323 **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29<strong>

« - Non, non, non, non, NON ! »

Chris augmenta la pression sur la plaie de Wyatt, mais le sang continuait à s'écouler à travers ses doigts. Sa vision s'embua – de la douleur dans sa propre douleur poitrine ou des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, il n'en savait rien.

Chris plaça soigneusement une main sur la blessure et déplaça la deuxième pour secouer le bras de son frère. La tête de Wyatt était retombée sur le côté. Il rouvrit les yeux, puis les cligna en regardant Chris. Ce dernier essaya de sourire, mais le résultat s'apparentait davantage à une grimace.

« - Hé, regarde-moi. Ça va, ça ira » lui dit-il fermement.

« - On m'a tiré dessus. »

Wyatt s'était exprimé comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sa voix était faible.

Chris hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Du coin de l'œil, il vit ses tantes s'agenouiller de chaque côté de Wyatt. Paige agitait les mains sur le torse de Wyatt pendant que Phoebe saisit de chaque main une épaule de Chris et une de Wyatt.

« - Il y a beaucoup de sang » marmonna Paige.

La tête de Phoebe se leva violemment et ses yeux se fixèrent sur ceux de Paige. Un message silencieux passa d'une sœur à l'autre – il n'allait pas s'en sortir. Phoebe secoua la tête, refusant de l'accepter. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes lorsqu'elle vit Chris murmurer quelque chose à son grand frère. Elle se tourna vers Léo.

Léo se tenait au même endroit que précédemment. Il souriait toujours, mais il y avait quelque chose. Quelque chose dans son expression disait à Phoebe qu'elle pouvait réussir à l'atteindre. Elles devaient réussir à l'atteindre.

« - Léo » l'appela-t-elle. Phoebe attendit qu'il tourne la tête vers elle. « Léo, Wyatt va mourir. » Elle ignora la façon dont le corps entier de Chris se crispa à ces paroles. « Tu dois le guérir, tu dois le sauver. »

Les yeux de Léo prirent une teinte vitreuse et son sourire s'effrita une fraction de seconde.

« - Il a enfreint les règles. »

« - Peu importe ! C'est ton fils. Léo, c'est ton fils et il va mourir ! » La voix de Phoebe se brisa légèrement, mais elle se battait pour retenir ses larmes.

Elle se leva et attrapa la main de Léo. Phoebe le tira vers elle puis se remit à genoux près de Wyatt, forçant Léo à faire de même. Elle posa la main du Fondateur sur la poitrine de son enfant, avant de reculer.

« - Est-ce que tu vois ça ? » demanda-t-elle en secouant la main de Léo. « C'est son sang. C'est le sang de ton fils. Et tu vas rester assis là et laisser une formule t'empêcher de le sauver ! »

Léo regarda le sang sur sa main. Tout à coup, tout lui sembla plus clair. Ses yeux se mirent à briller au moment même où son visage se tordit.

Wyatt était en train de mourir.

* * *

><p><em>"Tu te souviens, quand on était petits et que j'ai eu des ennuis avec des démons ?"<em> demanda Chris.

Il entendit le rire mental de Wyatt et pouvait presque sentir le sarcasme dans la réponse de son frère.

_"À quel moment ? Tu avais toujours des ennuis."_

Chris ravala ses larmes. Même la voix mentale de Wyatt était faible. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Chris était vaguement conscient que Phoebe tentait de raisonner Léo ; mais il pouvait pas quitter Wyatt des yeux, pas même pour voir comment se portait son père. Wyatt avait besoin de lui, maintenant.

_"J'étais parti tout seul dans le Monde Souterrain"_ continua Chris, ignorant l'affront voilé de Wyatt. _"Papa était à l'École de Magie, maman était au restaurant et tu étais quelque part – je ne me souviens plus où. Je m'ennuyais et je voulais tuer quelques démons."_

_"Je m'en souviens. Tu as été coincé dans une embuscade. J'étais à un rencard quand j'ai senti ta détresse... J'ai filé dans la salle de bain et je me suis éclipsé. Elle ne m'a jamais reparlé après ça."_

Chris se mit à rire et hocha la tête. _"Ouais. Désolé pour ça. Mais l'essentiel, c'est que tu m'aies sauvé. Tu n'as pas pensé, tu as seulement agit..."_

_"C'est mon travail."_

_"Je le sais. Tu me l'as dit quand on est rentrés à la maison ce soir-là. Tu m'as aussi dit que tu serais toujours là, que peu importe ce qui arrivait, tu me tirerais d'affaire..."_

_"...que je viendrais toujours pour toi, petit frère" _finit doucement Wyatt.

_"Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit ?"_

_"Tu as dit : « D'accord, mais seulement si je fais la même chose pour toi, grand frère. Après tout, c'est mon travail aussi. »"_

Chris sentit les larmes, qu'il avait désespérément tenté de retenir, commencer à couler.

_"Tu ne vas mourir devant moi, Wy. Être mon grand frère, c'est pour toujours. Ton travail est loin d'être terminé, tout comme le mien."_ Chris baissa la tête et se pencha vers Wyatt. _"Tu ne vas pas mourir. Tu ne vas pas me laisser."_

* * *

><p>Léo vit Chris appuyer la tête contre le front de Wyatt tandis que des larmes quittaient ses yeux. Il avait passé suffisamment de temps avec ces deux-là pour reconnaître les signes de leurs conversations silencieuses. Il en connaissait aussi suffisamment pour se rendre compte que Wyatt n'avait plus beaucoup de temps.<p>

« - Allez, Léo ! Reprends tes esprits ! » s'écria Paige.

Léo sursauta puis ses yeux s'éclaircirent complètement.

« - Wyatt... »

Léo leva le bras vers le torse de son fils aîné et repoussa vivement la main de Chris. Les yeux de l'Être de Lumière s'écarquillèrent et il tenta de la replacer, mais Paige lui saisit le poignet pour l'arrêter.

« - C'est bon, Chris. Il va le sauver. »

Ces mots ne semblèrent pas s'inscrire dans l'esprit de Chris. Léo lança un regard à Phoebe. Elle se préparait à forcer Chris à ôter sa main, mais avant qu'elle ne put faire un geste, le jeune homme la retira de lui-même. Léo leva les yeux assez longtemps pour voir Chris hocher la tête à son frère, un petit sourire sur le visage.

Léo laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et reposa les mains au-dessus de la blessure par balle. Aussitôt, ses mains se mirent à briller et la blessure de Wyatt commença à se refermer. Chris fixa la plaie en cours de guérison avant de regarder son père.

« - Tu as retrouvé la raison. »

Léo leva les yeux et lui sourit.

« - Il s'en sortira, Chris. »

Ce dernier acquiesça.

Après une minute sous la lumière de guérison du Fondateur, la plaie de Wyatt se scella complètement. Il cilla en gémissant puis se redressa lentement. Chris se déplaça pour soutenir son frère encore faible.

« - Doucement, Wy. »

Wyatt leva un sourcil et observa sa famille souriante. Il secoua la tête.

« - Vous agissez comme si ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui arrivent tous les jours dans cette famille. »

Paige et Phoebe furent secouées par un rire. Léo fronça les sourcils devant l'attitude désinvolte de Wyatt, mais ses yeux lui souriaient. Chris leva les yeux au ciel et dû se rappeler pourquoi tordre le bras de son frère serait une mauvaise idée.

* * *

><p>« - Donc, l'équilibre du monde a été brisé ? » résuma Léo.<p>

Léo, Chris et Wyatt s'étaient éclipsés à la maison, après que le Fondateur ait guéri son fils, tandis que les sœurs étaient restées avec Piper. Chris venait de mettre son père au courant de ce qui s'était passé depuis que lui et Piper étaient partis à l'hôpital.

Appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, Wyatt hocha la tête. Léo lui jeta un coup d'œil, poussa un soupir et laissa sa tête tomber dans ses mains.

« - Ce n'est pas bon. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça ; je devrais être avec Piper à l'hôpital » murmura-t-il.

Wyatt désigna Chris de la tête.

« - D'eux tous, tu es le mieux placé. Aussi longtemps qu'il restera solide, Piper et bébé Chris iront bien » rassura-t-il.

Léo le dévisagea avant de poser les yeux sur Chris, puis il hocha la tête.

« - Oui, j'imagine que tu as raison. Bon, maintenant on doit trouver un moyen d'arranger tout ça... »

Léo laissa sa phrase en suspend et la salle resta silencieuse.

Chris ne dit rien. Il ignorait tout des mondes parallèles. Ce coup-ci, Léo devrait trouver une solution. Toute l'attention de l'Être de Lumière était verrouillée sur Wyatt, qui refusait de se détendre.

_"Tu devrais vraiment t'asseoir."_

La tête de Wyatt s'inclina vers lui et il sourit. _"Je vais bien, Chris. Arrête de t'inquiéter autant."_

_"On t'a tiré dessus, Wyatt ! Si ça avait été moi, tu m'aurais ficelé à un lit toute la semaine. Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait différent avec toi ?"_ rétorqua-t-il, agacé par le manque de considération de Wyatt pour son état.

Cette réaction ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de Wyatt. _"Parce que je suis le plus vieux."_

Chris laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration et ferma le lien mental entre lui et son frère. Wyatt secoua la tête et se tourna vers Léo.

« - Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On doit arranger ça et retrouver Gideon avant qu'il ne fasse autre chose. »

Léo acquiesça. « Nous devons rééquilibrer la balance. »

« - Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » se renseigna Chris.

« - La balance a été brisée parce que le Bien et le Mal ont fait trop de bien ensemble. Le fait que le bon Wyatt et le... » Léo s'interrompit et jeta un coup d'œil à son fils, qui leva les yeux au ciel ; Wyatt ne prit même pas la peine de commenter. Léo décida de modifier sa formulation. « ...et que notre Wyatt travaillent ensemble l'a déséquilibrée. La seule façon de restaurer l'équilibre du monde, serait qu'un acte maléfique soit commit dans notre monde. Il faut remettre les choses à zéro. »

« - Un acte maléfique ? » répéta Chris.

Léo hocha la tête. « C'est la seule solution que j'arrive à imaginer. »

« - Qui va commettre cet acte ? » demanda Wyatt.

« - Ça doit être quelqu'un qui n'est pas maléfique, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, ça ne marchera pas » fit remarquer Chris.

Une nouvelle fois, Léo acquiesça.

« - Je dois retrouver Gidéon » soupira-t-il.

« - Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? » s'enquit Wyatt.

« - J'ai quelques idées, mais je vais devoir parler à l'autre Léo. Histoire de voir ce qu'il en pense. J'ai besoin que vous fassiez quelque chose, tous les deux. Allez voir vos tantes à l'hôpital et ramenez Wyatt ici. Gardez un œil sur lui. »

Les deux frères acquiescèrent. Léo posa une main sur chacune de leurs épaules et les serra un court instant. Il recula et sourit.

« - On va arranger ça. Soyez prudent » dit-il avant de s'éclipser.

Wyatt et Chris échangèrent un regard. L'un disparut dans un tourbillon d'éclipses noires, l'autre sous une averse d'éclipses bleues.

* * *

><p><span>Prochain chapitre :<span> **sam****edi 09 juin.  
>J'ai 7 chapitres à publier en deux semaines. Donc je ne pense pas que cette date de publication soit très fiable. Si j'ai le temps, je publierais le prochain chapitre bien avant le 0906.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 1h45  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 2/06/12  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 45 minutes  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 4  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 2 285  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 02/06/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 03/06/12


	30. Chapitre 30

Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas, de plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fiction de BroodyCheery323 **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

* * *

><p><span>NT :** Désolée pour le retard... J'aimerais bien pouvoir dire que ça ne se reproduira pas, mais ce serait mentir :P**

* * *

><p><span>L-saa :<span>** Je suis contente que mes traductions te plaisent ^^ Merci pour tes reviews.  
><strong>_(J'ignore si c'est volontaire, mais je ne peux pas te répondre en privé parce que tes MP sont désactivés.)_

* * *

><p><em>Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 30<strong>

Chris balayait des yeux un bout à l'autre de la salle. Wyatt, qui se tenait légèrement derrière lui, leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Tu veux bien te détendre ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

Chris le foudroya du regard, mais ne répondit pas. En secouant la tête, Wyatt commença à s'avancer vers son frère. Plus rapidement que Wyatt ne l'aurait cru, la main de Chris sortit ne nulle part et le plaqua contre le mur. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux, puis ôta violemment les mains de Chris de sa personne.

_"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chez toi ?"_ hurla-t-il dans la tête de l'Être de Lumière.

Chris se tourna vers lui avec un regard noir.

_"Peut-être que tu l'as déjà oublié, Wyatt, mais pas moi. Tu t'es fait tiré dessus dans cet hôpital, i peine quelques heures. Et au cas où ça ne t'aurait pas mis la puce à l'oreille : tu n'es pas invincible, Wy !"_

Chris se détourna de lui et recommença à chercher un médecin, ou une infirmière qui pourrait passer par ce couloir. Derrière lui, Wyatt garda le silence. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, verbal ou mental, sur la colère de son frère et ne fit aucun mouvement pour le rejoindre.

Après une minute, Chris sembla décider qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la salle, ou que que personne n'y viendrait avant un moment. Il se tourna vers Wyatt avec une expression beaucoup plus calme sur le visage.

« - Bon. On va rejoindre maman et les tantes. Ensuite on rentre à la maison avant que quelqu'un ne te reconnaisse comme étant le mec qui s'est reçu une balle, ce matin. »

Wyatt hocha la tête et suivit Chris au bout du couloir.

* * *

><p>« - Wyatt, Chris ! Où étiez-vous, tous les deux ? »<p>

Wyatt grimaça en voyant l'immense sourire de Piper. Avec le coup de feu et le fait que Chris s'inquiète pour lui, il avait oublié qu'elle était encore sous les effets provoqués par le déséquilibre des mondes.

« - Maman, comment vas-tu ? » s'enquit Chris.

« - Je vais super bien, poussin. Je vais avoir un bébé. En fait, c'est toi. »

La voix de Piper était joyeuse et portée par un large sourire. Chris jeta un coup d'œil à Wyatt, qui haussa les épaules, avant de regarder ses tantes. Phoebe hocha la tête tandis que Paige leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Ouais, elle est toujours affectée. Avant que vous arriviez, elle se moquait d'un gars qui n'avait pas de main. »

Piper se tourna vers Wyatt et baissa la voix.

« - Il aurait dû se douter qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser son portable dans un hôpital. »

Wyatt leva un sourcil et acquiesça lentement.

« - Bien sûr... »

Le sourire de Piper s'élargit puis elle leva une main vers le visage de son fils. Wyatt gémit et, à contrecœur, s'accroupit près d'elle. Piper lui tapota la joue.

« - Tu es bien trop maigre, mon chéri. Est-ce que tu veux un peu de gelée ? Elle est vraiment délicieuse. »

Chris ricana, mais le masqua rapidement par une toux. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de particulièrement drôle ; mais regarder Wyatt se voir proposer de la gelée par leur mère en disant qu'il était trop maigre était hilarant. L'expression sur le visage de Wyatt était impossible à ignorer.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir avant de retourner à Piper.

« - Non merci, Piper. Je n'en ai pas besoin. »

Piper fronça les sourcils.

« - Tu sais, tu ne devrais vraiment pas m'appeler par mon prénom, Wyatt. C'est très irrespectueux. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils te coupent la langue, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Wyatt leva les yeux vers Chris et ses tantes, qui haussèrent tous les épaules. Devant sa réticence, Chris ne put retenir un roulement d'yeux.

_"Sérieusement, Wyatt. Tu dois surmonter tes problèmes avec les mots 'maman' et 'papa'. C'est notre mère."_

_"Ce n'est pas ma mère ! Notre mère est morte il y a des années."_

Chris poussa un soupir. Il savait ce que ressentait son frère. Après tout, il avait eu la même réaction à son arrivée dans ce temps. Il comprenait.

_"Je le sais, Wy. Mais ce sera notre mère. Elle n'est peut-être pas exactement comme celle dont tu te souviens, mais c'est encore elle."_

Wyatt ne lui répondit pas. Chris rétablit la connexion mentale, mais Wyatt avait bâti un mur autour de son esprit. Il baissa les yeux vers son frère, toujours accroupi près de Piper. Elle le fixait, attendant une réponse.

« - Non merci, maman. Je ne veux pas de gelée. Peut-être plus tard. »

Chris observa l'immense sourire de Piper se transformer en un sourire plus doux. Un sourire que Piper adressait à quelqu'un lorsqu'elle était heureuse, non pas sous un sortilège. Il plissa le front et jeta un œil à ses tantes, qui avaient l'air aussi perplexe que lui.

« - Tu m'as appelé maman » dit-elle doucement.

Une lueur dorée enveloppa Piper. Elle la traversa avant de disparaître lentement. Wyatt se leva d'un bond et fit un pas en arrière. Il posa des yeux écarquillés sur Chris. Celui haussa les épaules et fit un pas vers le lit d'hôpital.

« - Maman ? »

Piper se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux étaient clairs et elle avait perdu cet agaçant sourire. Phoebe et Paige se précipitèrent de l'autre côté du lit.

« - Piper, tu vas bien ? » s'enquit Phoebe.

Wyatt l'avait appelée maman. Il l'avait déjà dit une fois, lorsqu'ils s'étaient fait attaqués, mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'il l'ait remarqué. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait consciemment.

« - Piper ? » répéta Phoebe.

Piper se tourna vers sa sœur, et ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre. Au lieu de cela, elle se pencha en avant et saisit son ventre.

« - Aïe ! Fils de pute, ça fait un mal de chien ! »

Paige fut secouée d'un rire et Phoebe poussa un soupir de soulagement. Piper leur lança un simple sourire et lâcha un « ouille » lorsqu'une nouvelle contraction se fit ressentir. C'était déjà beaucoup mieux.

Piper respira profondément et retomba sur ses oreillers. Elle dévisagea ses sœurs avant de fixer Wyatt et Chris. Elle adressa un doux sourire à ses garçons. Son regard s'attarda sur Wyatt, qui détourna les yeux. Piper n'abandonna pas son sourire, elle ne voulait pas le pousser.

« - Bon, est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? » exigea-t-elle.

* * *

><p>« - Ce n'est pas possible ! La plupart des enfants disent "maman, on a cassé ton vase préféré" ou "maman, on a mis de la boue dans la cuisine", pas "maman on a compromis l'équilibre du monde" ! »<p>

Piper gémit et laissa tomber sa tête contre les oreilles. Phoebe et Paige lui sourirent avec sympathie tandis que Chris eut un sourire coupable ; Wyatt, lui, luttait contre son air amusé. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'une Piper en plein travail prendrait les choses aussi bien.

« - Mais on est en train d'arranger ça » fit remarquer Chris.

Piper posa les yeux sur lui.

« - Je sais, poussin. Je ne suis pas fâchée, je souligne seulement les anomalies qui entourent ma vie. »

Wyatt ricana, tout en ignorant le regard exaspéré que lui lança son frère. Il haussa les épaules.

_"Toujours aussi fils à maman"_ railla-t-il mentalement.

Chris n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre avant que Wyatt ne replace le blocage mental. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment, c'était d'avoir Chris dans sa tête.

« - Donc Léo est parti parler à son double maléfique ? » se renseigna Paige.

« - Ouais. Il semble penser que le "Léo maléfique" est sa meilleure option pour comprendre tout ça. »

Piper acquiesça lentement. Phoebe fixa tour-à-tour Chris et Wyatt, un sourcil soulevé. Il y avait quelque chose qu'ils ne leur disaient pas. Elle se tourna vers Piper.

« - On devrait te laisser te reposer, ma puce. Nous serons dans la salle d'attente. »

Piper hocha la tête et les regarda se diriger vers la sortie.

« - Attendez. Quelqu'un devrait aller récupérer Wyatt chez papa. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose pendant qu'il est là-bas. Papa pourrait être blessé. »

Chris acquiesça. « Wyatt et moi allons le récupérer. Nous le ramènerons au manoir. »

Piper sourit doucement et hocha la tête.

« - Soyez prudent, tous les trois. »

* * *

><p>« - Quoi d'autre ? » demanda sévèrement Phoebe.<p>

Involontairement, Wyatt et Chris reculèrent d'un pas. Phoebe s'était retournée brusquement dans le couloir de l'hôpital et les fixait désormais avec des yeux de tante en colère.

« - Que veux-tu dire ? » répondit Wyatt.

Paige croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« - Vous n'avez rien d'autre à nous dire, hormis le fait que Léo soit parti discuter avec son autre lui pour rétablir l'équilibre. Il y a plus que ça. »

Chris poussa un soupir.

_"Chris, ferme-la."_

_"On doit leur dire, Wyatt."_

_"Pourquoi ?"_ rétorqua l'aîné.

_"Parce que ce sont nos tantes et qu'elles en savent plus que nous."_

_"Mon œil, oui"_ railla Wyatt.

Chris l'ignora. Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui posa le blocage mental. Il reporta son attention sur ses tantes et leur expliqua rapidement que Léo projetait de rétablir la balance par un acte maléfique.

« - Donc, quelqu'un de bon doit le faire ? » remarqua Phoebe, les yeux écarquillés. Chris hocha la tête.

« - Qui ? » s'enquit Paige.

« - Qui de mieux pour incarner tout ce qu'il y a de bon ? » demanda Wyatt d'un ton ironique en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ce bon vieux papa » maronna-t-il ensuite.

Les sœurs poussèrent un soupir. Ne pas le dire devant Piper prenait soudain tout son sens. Chris leva les yeux vers l'horloge accrochée au mur, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Wyatt.

« - On doit aller récupérer Wyatt. Gardez un œil sur maman. Nous, nous resterons au manoir. »

Elles acquiescèrent et regardèrent leurs neveux disparaître dans un tourbillon d'éclipses. Phoebe poussa un nouveau soupir et se tourna vers sa petite sœur.

« - Ce n'est pas bon, Paige. »

« - Et quelque chose me dit que ça ne va faire que s'empirer » opina celle-ci.

* * *

><p><span>Prochain chapitre :<span> **sam****edi 16 juin **ou** vendredi 22 juin.  
><strong>_**Ce chapitre tombe en plein dans ma semaine d'examens, en plus il est plus long que les autres. Cependant, il est déjà traduit. **_*Auto-félicitations*_** Si je n'ai pas le temps de le corriger d'ici samedi, je le publierai le 22/06. **_**  
><strong>_Aussi, j'ai décidé de modifier mon rythme de publication. Au prochain chapitre, je donnerai le programme de sortie._

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 2h  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 10/06/12  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 1h  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 4  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 2 272  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 10/06/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 10/06/12


	31. Chapitre 31

Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas, de plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fiction de BroodyCheery323 **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

* * *

><p><span>AN :** « Nous y voilà ! Nous avons officiellement atteint l'apogée de cette histoire ! »**

N/T :** Je n'avais pas l'intention de publier ce chapitre avant jeudi, mais j'ai l'impression que, depuis la semaine dernière, le **_MONDE entier_** est contre moi (et c'est pas le gugusse qui a piraté mon adresse mail qui dira le contraire).  
>DONC, pour remonter mon Karma, j'ai décidé de publier aujourd'hui ^^<strong>

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 31<strong>

Wyatt s'installa sur le canapé du grenier et posa les pieds sur la table en face de lui. Il regarda attentivement son jeune-lui ramper sur le sol pour ramasser un jouet. C'était une expérience surréaliste. Il faisait son propre baby-sitting. Pas dans le sens qu'il était en train de se divertir. Non, il faisait littéralement du baby-sitting pour lui-même.

Wyatt secoua la tête. Franchement, rien ne pourrait plus lui paraître étrange. Pas après les années qu'il avait passées dans la maison Halliwell. Pourtant, même lui trouvait ça bizarre.

« - Qu'espères-tu exactement trouver là-dedans ? » demanda-t-il soudain en sortant de son silence rêveur.

Chris ne leva même pas les yeux du Livre des Ombres. Il haussa les épaules et continua à tourner les pages.

« - Honnêtement ? Je n'en sais rien. J'essaie seulement de faire un truc utile. »

Wyatt lui sourit.

« - Tu fais le plus important des travail possible. Tu baby-sit le petit-moi » déclara-t-il d'un air suffisant, en désignant le bambin.

« - Tu devrais considérer cela comme la partie la plus importante » marmonna Chris en levant les yeux au ciel.

« - Tout comme toi. Après tout, c'est toi qui a voyagé vingt ans dans le passé pour surveiller le petit-moi. »

Chris ouvrit la bouche, une réplique déjà toute faite, mais s'arrêta brusquement. Wyatt leva les sourcils et attendit de voir si Chris essayait vraiment de trouver quelque chose à lui répondre. Après une minute de silence, Chris leva enfin les yeux avec un air décidé.

« - Ferme-la, Wy. Je suis en train de faire quelque chose d'utile. »

_"Bon retour parmi nous"_ ricana Wyatt.

Chris l'ignora.

« - Kwis ! Kwis ! »

Wyatt reposa son regard vers le dernier endroit où s'était trouvé l'enfant et se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus assis, à s'amuser avec son jouet. Il se tourna vers Chris et vit son jeune-lui, qui était assis aux pieds de l'Être de Lumière et tirait sur son pantalon. Wyatt plissa le front.

« - Déjà vu...enfin, en quelque sorte. »

Chris leva un sourcil. L'aîné désigna le petit Wyatt, tandis que Chris se baissait pour le prendre.

« - Moi, grand ; toi, un bébé en adoration devant son héros » expliqua Wyatt.

Chris hocha la tête, indiquant qu'il comprenait. Il avait l'habitude de suivre Wyatt partout. La scène était étrangement semblable à celle qui s'était déroulée de nombreuses fois dans leur passé – ou le Futur. Il poussa un soupir triste.

« - En adoration devant son héros, c'est ça... Parlons de ton virage à 180 degrés. »

Chris sentit un éclair de quelque chose, mais ce fut trop rapide pour qu'il le saisisse pleinement. Il savait que ça venait de Wyatt, mais il savait aussi que son frère avait bloqué leur connexion aussitôt que cet éclair de...quelque chose...était apparu. Chris choisit d'ignorer la voix intérieure – cette fois-ci, c'était sa propre voix – qui lui disait qu'il avait blessé Wyatt. Il préféra sa réponse habituelle.

« - Pas de commentaire ? » remarqua-t-il ironiquement. Ce n'était pas comme si Wyatt n'avait rien à rétorquer.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sarcasme dans sa posture ou dans sa voix.

« - À quoi bon ? Toi et moi allons continuer à tourner en rond jusqu'à la fin. »

« - La fin ? » releva Chris en fronçant les sourcils.

Une nouvelle fois, Wyatt haussa les épaules.

« - D'une façon ou d'une autre, Chris, tout cela aura une fin. Soit tu as raison et tu trouveras un moyen de me sauver, soit j'ai raison et nous retournerons dans le même Futur pour poursuivre notre lutte sans fin. »

Chris garda le silence. Il ne s'était jamais autorisé à penser à ce qui pourrait se passer s'il avait tort. Si Wyatt était ainsi sans aucune intervention extérieure, par ses propres choix. Mais si c'était vrai ? S'il retournait dans un futur où Wyatt était encore au pouvoir et où Chris menait la rébellion contre lui ? Auraient-ils à continuer ainsi pour l'éternité ? Jusqu'à ce que l'un deux – ou les deux – meure ? Combien de temps avant que leurs camps respectifs n'exigent que l'un détruise l'autre ?

La voix de Wyatt interrompit ses réflexions.

« - Tu penses trop. »

« - Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu as bloqué le lien si hermétiquement que je serais surpris que quelque chose passe » fit remarquer Chris d'un ton distrait ; ses pensées étaient encore dirigées vers l'avenir.

« - Je n'ai pas besoin de lien pour savoir quand tu réfléchis, Chris. Je te connais. Et après des années à l'intérieur de ta tête, volontairement ou non, je suis passé maître dans l'art de comprendre comment fonctionne ton esprit. »

Un demi-sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Être de Lumière. Cette conversation était délicate, et potentiellement dangereuse, mais il ne pouvait ignorer la joie de savoir que son frère le connaissait si bien.

« - Que se passera-t-il, Wy ? Si je me trompe et qu'on ne doive te sauver d'aucun danger. Que nous arrivera-t-il quand nous retournerons dans le Futur ? Quand je suis parti, la Résistance exigeait que je fasse quelque chose pour t'arrêter et je sais par des contacts internes que de ton côté – même s'ils ne s'expriment pas clairement – beaucoup sont devenus inquiets de ton indulgence à mon égard. Alors, que se passera-t-il ? »

Wyatt resta silencieux plusieurs minutes. Il détourna les yeux du regard pénétrant de son frère, avant de le fixer à nouveau.

« - Tu as des sources à l'intérieur ? » releva-t-il avec curiosité.

« - Incroyable ! C'est tout ce que tu as retenu ? » s'agaça Chris en secouant la tête.

« - Désolé » sourit Wyatt. « J'essayais seulement d'alléger cette atmosphère extrêmement sombre. »

Après avoir constaté que l'humeur de Chris ne changeait pas, Wyatt laissa tomber son sourire. Il poussa un soupir et fit un pas vers son frère. Le jeune homme posa une main sur la nuque de Chris et approcha la tête ; appuyant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

« - J'ignore ce qui se passera, Chris » commença-t-il doucement. « Mais je peux te promettre que ça n'ira jamais jusque là. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Malgré ce que tu peux penser de moi, tu es toujours mon petit frère. Et ça ne changera jamais. »

Wyatt sentit Chris hocher lentement la tête avant de se reculer suffisamment pour voir son visage. Il plaça le petit Wyatt sur son autre hanche ; celui-ci était resté tranquille en regardant ses deux frères aînés. Chris se demanda si le jeune Wyatt pouvait sentir quelque chose venant de lui ; si le bon Wyatt pouvait avoir un lien mental avec lui, pourquoi pas la version bébé de son frère.

« - Alors on continue à se battre jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous meure ? » se demanda Chris. Il était évident que Chris serait tout aussi incapable de faire du mal à son frère, mais ils en restaient néanmoins au même point.

« - Que pouvons-nous faire d'autre ? » répondit Wyatt dans un haussement d'épaules.

Chris ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour entendu Wyatt parler d'un ton aussi malheureux. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à son frère. Pendant une minute, ils gardèrent le silence, tous les deux perdus dans leurs propres pensées à propos du Futur. Lentement, Chris sourit. Wyatt leva un sourcil devant ce geste étrange, compte tenu de la situation.

« - Heureusement que j'ai toujours raison et que je suis bien plus malin que toi. Comme ça, on n'aura jamais à se soucier de ce problème. » Chris leva les yeux et verrouilla son regard sur celui de Wyatt ; une détermination renouvelée y brillait. « Je te sauverai, Wy. »

Wyatt le dévisagea pendant ce qui sembla être un long moment. Il ne s'embarrassa pas à sortir son habituel "je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé". À la place, il se permit un sourire. Wyatt leva la main et ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère, comme il le faisait lorsque Chris était plus jeune. Et comme autrefois, Chris recula la tête.

« - Je suppose qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre » dit-il enfin.

Wyatt tentait désespérément d'ignorer la partie en lui qui répondait presque "j'espère que tu as raison, Chris". Il n'avait jamais été plus reconnaissant de la possibilité de bloquer leur connexion qu'en cet instant.

* * *

><p>« - Tu penses que ça va marcher ? »<p>

Dans le miroir, le reflet hocha lentement la tête.

« - Oui. La seule façon de rétablir l'équilibre des mondes serait de commettre un acte très maléfique dans le votre. »

Léo approuva les paroles de son double maléfique. Il avait déjà deviné cela par lui-même, mais ça ne coûtait rien de vérifier.

« - Maintenant, il reste à trouver Gidéon » dirent-ils en choeur.

Ils se turent, tous les deux plongés dans leurs réflexions. Il n'était pas à l'École de Magie, il n'était certainement pas Là-Haut et ils doutaient fort qu'il se promène dans la rue.

« - Que faisons-nous ? » demanda le Léo maléfique.

Léo soupira. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait Gidéon et il n'y avait rien à faire avant qu'ils ne le trouvent.

« - Va voir Piper » dit enfin Léo. « Demande aux filles si elles ont des idées et ensuite, on se retrouve ici. »

Le double maléfique acquiesça et ils s'éclipsèrent tous les deux.

* * *

><p>Wyatt lança un ballon au bébé-lui, qui le prit entre les mains en souriant de toutes ses dents. Le plus grand secoua la tête et se leva lentement. Chris, qui avait repris ses recherches, quitta le Livre des Ombres du regard et leva les yeux vers lui.<p>

« - On est censé attendre ici combien de temps, encore ? » s'impatienta Wyatt.

« - Jusqu'à ce que papa ou l'une des tantes nous appellent ou viennent nous dire quelque chose » répondit Chris en haussant les épaules.

Wyatt leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait suivit ni les Sœurs Halliwell, ni son Fondateur de père depuis des années, alors pourquoi commencerait-il à les subitement à les écouter ? En plus, il s'ennuyait. Il se pencha, prit le jeune Wyatt dans ses bras et le posa dans son parc.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'enquit Chris.

« - Je vais à l'École de Magie pour voir ce que Léo a à dire. Ensuite, je vais à l'hôpital pour essayer de comprendre tout ce bordel » dit-il à son frère.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas t'asseoir et attendre d'avoir des nouvelles ? » s'exaspéra Chris.

Wyatt leva un sourcil, puis secoua la tête.

« - Non, je ne vais pas rester assis là. Toi, si. »

« - Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Je dois resté planté là, mais toi tu pars. Où est la justice ? » s'insurgea Chris.

« - Je suis le plus vieux. Et puis, tu dois rester ici pour surveiller... » Wyatt se tourna vers l'aire jeu avant de revenir à Chris, avec un sourire. « ...euh...moi. »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et s'éclipsa.

Chris secoua la tête et jeta un œil vers bébé-Wyatt.

« - Tu deviendras un vrai obsédé du contrôle, un jour. »

* * *

><p>Wyatt apparut dans un couloir de l'hôpital sous un tourbillon d'éclipses noires. Léo n'était pas à l'École de la Magie. Et s'il n'était ni là-bas, ni au manoir alors Wyatt ne voyait qu'un seul autre endroit, compte tenu de la situation actuelle.<p>

Il arriva dans un angle et jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Piper. Il leva un sourcil devant la pièce et le lit vides. Piper n'était pas ici, pas plus que ses sœurs.

« - Génial... » grommela-t-il.

Il ne pouvait obtenir de renseignements de personne, car ils se demanderaient probablement pourquoi le mec qui s'était fait tiré dessus, quelques heures auparavant, était bel et bien vivant et traînait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Wyatt poussa un soupir de frustration puis ferma les yeux.

« - Ça a intérêt de marcher. »

Il prit de longues respirations et se concentra sur la présence de sa famille. Après tout, il était toujours moitié Être de Lumière ; et jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps, les membres de famille étaient comme ses protégés. Il devrait être encore capable de les localiser. Wyatt se concentra et laissa tous ses sens s'étendre. Presque aussitôt, il sentit la présence de Léo non loin, quelque part dans l'hôpital.

Wyatt rouvrit les yeux et se dirigea vers l'endroit où la présence de Léo se faisait la plus forte. Dans un angle, il s'arrêta brusquement. Léo était recroquevillé sur le sol, les bras autour de ses jambes. Le jeune Halliwell se précipita vers lui et s'accroupit près de son père.

Il tendit une main et secoua le bras de Léo.

« - Léo, Léo ! Léo, réveille-toi ! »

L'intéressé marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais ne donna pas l'impression d'avoir pris conscience que son fils aîné se trouvait à genoux près de lui.

« - Léo ! Allez, papa, réveille-toi ! » s'écria Wyatt.

* * *

><p>Chris était en train de feuilleter le Livre des Ombres, lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le parc de Wyatt. L'enfant regarda par-dessus la balustrade de l'aire de jeu et cligna des yeux. Chris lui adressa un sourire et se détourna du Livre.<p>

« - Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Est-ce que je perds mon temps en regardant dans le Livre ? » Wyatt lui sourit et Chris fut secoué d'un rire. « Le toi-adulte pense que c'est le cas » marmonna-t-il.

Le plancher du grenier grinça et Chris balaya la pièce du regard. « Il y a quelqu'un ? »

« - Kwis. »

Chris se tourna vers Wyatt. Il s'éloigna lentement du Livre pour se rapprocher du parc tout en examinant prudemment le grenier. Il se positionna devant l'aire de jeu, entre Wyatt et les pas de quiconque se trouvant dans cette pièce.

« - Wyatt ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

Chris attendit la réponse sarcastique de son frère ou sa soudaine apparition, mais il n'en fut rien. Il plissa les yeux et se tourna pour prendre Wyatt.

« - Bon, c'est le moment de sortir d'ici. »

Wyatt leva les mains vers Chris au moment où celui se pencha, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le prendre, le jeune homme fut projeté contre le plancher. Chris atterrit sur le sol dur en gémissant. Il se redressa lentement sur ses genoux, haletant, et leva les yeux. Il vit Gidéon, debout devant le parc de Wyatt.

« - Ne me force pas à vous sacrifier tous les deux » avertit le Fondateur.

Chris le foudroya du regard et se releva en tremblant. Il fit un violent geste du bras. Les yeux de Gidéon s'écarquillèrent. Pris au dépourvu, le Fondateur vola à travers la pièce avant de s'éclipser en chemin. Chris attendit sa réapparition. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Gidéon ne revenait pas, il se précipita vers son frère.

« - Kwis ! » s'inquiéta Wyatt.

Gidéon réapparut en face du jeune homme. Au moment où il arriva près de l'aire de jeu, le Fondateur plongea un athamé dans l'estomac de Chris. L'Être de Lumière écarquilla les yeux et posa ses mains sur son ventre alors qu'il tombait à genoux, les traits tordus par la douleur.

Gidéon secoua tristement la tête et se pencha pour s'emparer de Wyatt. Impuissant, Chris le vit prendre l'enfant puis s'éclipser avec lui.

Il acheva sa chute au sol. Allongé sur le côté, il se tenait fermement l'estomac. Sous le coup de la douleur, ses paupières se refermèrent fortement et sa respiration était laborieuse.

« - Wy-Wyatt... Papa... » haleta Chris avant de refermer les yeux.

* * *

><p><span>NT : **TADAAAAA !**

Prochain chapitre : **sam****edi 23 juin.  
><strong>_Prochaines publications :  
><em>_**Chapitre 33 :**_** mercredi 27/06/12**_**  
>Chapitre 34 :<strong>_** samedi 30/06/12**_**  
>Chapitre 35 : <strong>_**mercredi 04/07/12**_**  
>Chapitre 36 :<strong>_** samedi 7/07/12**_**  
><strong>__Liste encore susceptible de subir des modifications, mais globalement, ça devrait le faire ;)_

* * *

><p><span>NB :<span> **Pour toute question/remarque/recommandation/commentaire désobligeant que vous ne voulez pas rendre public, vous pouvez m'envoyer un Message Personnel. Les non-inscrits **_(et les inscrits aussi, d'ailleurs)_** peuvent m'envoyer un e-mail à l'adresse qui est sur mon profil.  
>Réponse garantie dans le mois qui suit. Comment ça, c'est trop lent ? Si je dis dans la semaine, c'est mieux ?<strong>

**Si vous avez envie de lire un certain type d'histoire **_(death fic, slash, bashing, fic drôles, révélations, etc.)_** ou s'il y en a une en particulier que vous voudriez que je traduise **_(pas trop longue)_**, n'hésitez pas à me le dire par mail/MP/review/télégramme/SMS/pigeon voyageur ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 2h40  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 10/06/12  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 1h40  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 5  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 3 353  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 18/06/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 23/06/12


	32. Chapitre 32

Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas, de plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fiction de BroodyCheery323 **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

* * *

><p><span>NT :** Une erreur s'est glissée dans la liste des dates de publication que j'avais écrite dans le chapitre précédent. J'ai corrigé ma boulette et, pour être sûre que l'info passe bien, je l'ai remise à la fin de ce chapitre.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci pour les reviews, alertes et favoris !<br>Et merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes et **__(presque)__** invisibles.  
><strong>__(Je vous chope grâce au compteur des visites xD)  
><em>_**Bonne lecture !  
>Et bonnes vacances !<br>**_*Yeeeaaahhhhh*_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 32<strong>

« - Tu craignais qu'il ne puisse pas être sauvé...mais en essayant de sauver un de tes fils, tu as fini par perdre les deux. »

Le démon de la Peur se pencha au-dessus de Léo ; les yeux de celui-ci étaient écarquillés d'horreur. Le Fondateur secoua violemment la tête pour tenter de se débarrasser de la peur irrationnelle que provoquaient en lui les paroles du démon.

« - Non. Non, Chris va bien. Et Wyatt... » chuchota-t-il.

« - Wyatt ne peut pas être sauvé » répéta Barbas.

Léo secoua la tête puis ferma les yeux. Vaguement, il entendait quelqu'un crier, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre les mots.

« - Wyatt est maléfique et Chris... Chris sera bientôt mort, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. »

« - Non, non, non » marmonna Léo en rejetant la tête en arrière. Ce n'était pas vrai ; cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Wyatt était mieux maintenant et il devenait de plus en plus bon. Et Chris était avec Wyatt. Wyatt ne laisserait rien lui arriver.

« - Léo ! Allez, papa, réveille-toi ! »

La voix de Wyatt brisa l'état de transe dans lequel se trouvait le Fondateur et il se tourna vers ce son. Il cilla et se concentra sur la silhouette de son fils, agenouillé près de lui.

« - Wyatt... »

« - Oui, papa. Tu dois te libérer de cette emprise. Nous devons retrouver Gidéon. »

Les pensées de Léo s'éclaircirent. Il se retourna et s'aperçut que Barbas n'était plus dans le couloir avec eux. Il reporta son attention sur Wyatt, qui avait l'air confus et inquiet.

« - Barbas » dit-il en guise d'explication.

Le regard de Wyatt se durcit. Léo se demanda si la famille Halliwell aurait à rencontrer le démon de la Peur dans le futur. Il secoua la tête ; il poserait la question plus tard.

« - Wyatt, où est Chris ? »

« - Chris ? Il est à la maison avec le petit-moi » répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Tu en es sûr » insista rapidement Léo. « Peux-tu le sentir ? »

Wyatt dévisagea curieusement son père et ouvrit la bouche pour lui assurer que oui, il pouvait sentir Chris, mais il s'arrêta. Non, il ne pouvait pas ressentir Chris. Pourquoi ne le pouvait-il pas ? Wyatt sonda son esprit et gémit en ressentant un blocage. Il avait oublié de rouvrir le lien après avoir bloqué son frère, un peu plus tôt.

Wyatt fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Le front de Léo se plissa tandis qu'il fixait son fils.

Le jeune homme laissa retomber le mur mental, mais son froncement de sourcils s'approfondit quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne fut pas immédiatement bombardé par les pensées, les émotions ou la présence de son frère. Chris le bloquait-il ? Wyatt rechercha une trace de blocage. Il ne trouva rien.

« - Je ne peux pas le trouver. »

« - Le trouver ? » répéta Léo.

Wyatt acquiesça brièvement.

« - Sa présence. Son essence. Je ne peux pas la ressentir. »

« - Ça veut dire qu'il te bloque, non ? »

Wyatt sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer tandis que la panique le gagnait.

_"Chris !"_ cria-t-il mentalement.

« - Non, je peux toujours la sentir. Je ressens le blocage. Mais là je ne peux pas, je ne sens rien ! » s'écria-t-il.

Les yeux de Léo s'élargirent, mais il s'exhorta au calme devant la panique manifeste de Wyatt. Sans un mot, il posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils aîné et les éclipsa au grenier du manoir Halliwell.

* * *

><p>Les éclipses s'étaient à peine reformées que Wyatt tomba à genoux sur le plancher. Léo écarquilla une nouvelle fois les yeux quand il l'entendit gémir en se tenant fermement les côtes. Le Fondateur se laissa tomber près de lui et le secoua légèrement.<p>

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? Wyatt, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

La respiration haletante, Wyatt balaya la pièce du regard. Son inspiration resta bloquée dans sa gorge lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette étendue sur le sol, près du parc.

« - Je peux le sentir, papa. »

Wyatt se releva sur des jambes tremblantes et se dirigea vers le corps immobile de Chris. Léo le suivit rapidement.

« - Chris ! »

« - Wy... Papa... » haleta-t-il.

Le corps tout entier de Wyatt sembla se détendre en entendant la voix de son petit frère. Il était encore vivant. Ils pouvaient encore faire quelque chose.

D'une main, Léo ramena en arrière la franche trempée de sueur qui collait au front de son plus jeune fils. Il demanda de l'aide à Wyatt d'un geste de la main et, ensemble, ils le soulevèrent délicatement. Chris réprimant un gémissement et ses yeux se refermèrent pendant que son père et son frère descendaient l'escalier pour l'allonger sur le lit de Piper.

Wyatt se pencha sur un côté du lit, sans jamais rompre le contact physique avec Chris. Celui-ci n'avait pas rouvert les yeux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le grenier. Wyatt jeta un bref regard à Léo avant de reposer les yeux sur Chris.

Léo repoussa les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux, se mit à genoux à côté du lit et laissa planer les mains au-dessus de Chris. Anxieux, Wyatt s'assit de l'autre côté.

« - Je n'étais pas là. J'aurais dû être là. Je suis censé le protéger » se désola-t-il.

Léo lança à son fils aîné un regard de compassion et d'inquiétude avant de retourner à Chris. Il prit une profonde inspiration et sentit son pouvoir de guérison s'étendre en lui avant de se diriger vers ses mains.

La blessure était profonde. Plus profonde que toutes celles que Léo avait vues et, avec beaucoup d'inquiétude, il attendit que la lumière dorée se propage autour d'elle. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait que Wyatt fixait Chris.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que ça prend autant de temps, papa ? »

En dépit de la situation, Léo était encore surpris d'entendre ce mot sortir aussi naturellement de la bouche de Wyatt. Son aîné l'avait dit un grand nombre de fois durant les dernières heures et il l'avait aussi entendu appeler Piper maman. Wyatt pouvait être sauvé ; le processus avait peut-être même déjà commencé. Chris n'allait pas mourir. Il serait là pour voir enfin son grand frère être sauvé.

« - C'est une blessure profonde, Wyatt. J'ignore ce qui l'a causée. »

Wyatt regarda rapidement la blessure avant de continuer à dévisager Chris.

« - Un athamé » déclara-il simplement.

Léo hocha la tête.

« - Mais pas un normal. Le petit-toi a été capable de le sauver la dernière fois qu'il s'est fait poignardé. Cela ne devrait pas durer aussi longtemps pour un Fondateur. Il y a autre chose à l'œuvre ici, Wyatt » expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce.

Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence tendu, la lueur dorée commença à s'estomper. La blessure n'était toujours pas guérie.

Wyatt finit par quitter Chris des yeux et se tourna vers Léo avec un air paniqué.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? »

Léo secoua tristement la tête et ôta ses mains au-dessus des côtes de Chris.

« - C'est de la magie noire, Wyatt. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour la combattre » murmura-t-il.

« - Essaie encore » grogna Wyatt.

Léo hocha la tête et posa sa main sur la blessure de Chris avec une détermination renouvelée. Il ne se passa rien. Léo éloigna lentement ses mains et secoua la tête.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrange ça ! Merde, papa, tu dois le guérir » s'écria Wyatt.

Les hurlements de Wyatt furent interrompus par une faible toux. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Chris. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il pencha la tête sur le côté. Il regarda brièvement Wyatt avant de fixer Léo droit dans les yeux.

« - N'abandonne pas » chuchota-t-il.

Léo s'apprêta à réessayer de le guérir lorsque Chris l'interrompit, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

« - Pas moi » Il adressa un regard appuyé à Wyatt avant de retourner à son père. « N'abandonne pas » répéta-t-il. « Gidéon a pris Wyatt, papa. Je suis désolé. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, mais je n'étais pas assez rapide. Tu dois y aller ; tu dois le récupérer. C'est ça, papa. »

Une larme s'échappa de l'œil de Léo et il hocha la tête. Wyatt était resté étrangement silencieux au cours de l'échange. Le Fondateur se leva puis posa affectueusement une main sur le front de Chris avant de se pencher pour y déposer un baiser.

« - Je t'aime, Chris. »

« - Je t'ai-t'aime aussi, papa. »

« - Accroche-toi » murmura-t-il dans un sourire rempli de larmes.

« - Je vais essayer. »

Léo recula d'un pas et posa une main sur l'épaule de Wyatt.

« - Reste avec lui. »

Wyatt fusilla du regard un objet indéterminé et acquiesça brutalement. Léo regarda Chris une dernière fois avant de s'éclipser.

Wyatt déplaça son regard noir vers l'endroit où s'était trouvé Léo, quelques secondes auparavant. Comment pouvait-il partir comme ça ? Son fils était mourant !

« - ...doit te sauver » expliqua Chris en remarquant l'expression de son frère.

Wyatt se tourna vers lui.

« - Je jure que si tu recommences avec ces conneries, je vais... »

« - Pas ton âme, Wy. Le petit-toi. Gidéon l'a pris. »

« - Oh » souffla Wyatt en cillant.

« - Tout ne tourne pas toujours autour de toi, Wy » gloussa Chris.

« - Techniquement, il est moi. Ça tourne encore autour de moi, petit frère » rétorqua Wyatt dans un sourire sans joie.

« - Ferme-là » sourit Chris.

Wyatt lui rendit un sourire qui disparut rapidement quand il vit toute couleur quitter le visage de son frère. Celui-ci prit un air sérieux.

« - Wy... »

« - Non, Chris. Je ne veux pas entendre ça. Tu n'es pas train de mourir. »

Chris dévisagea Wyatt. Lentement, il exposa une de ses mains à la vue de Wyatt. Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent en voyant la main transparente de Chris.

« - Si. »

* * *

><p>Phoebe et Paige s'installèrent de chaque côté d'une Piper silencieusement allongée sur son lit. Ses contractions s'étaient rapprochées et le médecin leur avait fait savoir qu'ils devraient faire une césarienne. Il devrait venir dans quelques minutes afin de la conduire dans la salle d'opération.<p>

« - Piper, ma puce... Tu vas bien ? » s'enquit Phoebe en serrant la main de sa sœur.

Paige approuva d'un mouvement de tête la question de Phoebe et se pencha un peu plus au-dessus du lit. Piper se frottait le ventre et fixait distraitement le mur en face d'elle.

« - Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas » chuchota-t-elle.

Phoebe secoua la tête, mais ce fut Paige qui répondit.

« - Non, ma chérie. Tu iras bien et bébé-Chris aussi. Les médecins vont s'occuper de tout. »

Piper se tourna vers Paige, puis vers Phoebe avant de recommencer à fixer le mur.

« - Pas avec moi, ni même avec bébé-Chris. »

« - Alors avec qui ? » demanda Phoebe avec une pointe d'hésitation.

Les yeux de Piper s'embuèrent d'eau et quelques larmes glissèrent sur ses joues.

« - Avec Chris et, par extension, avec...Wyatt. »

* * *

><p><span>NT : **Chris survivra-t-il ? À suivre...**

Prochains chapitres :  
><em><strong>Chapitre 33 : <strong>_**mercredi 27/06/12**_**  
>Chapitre 34 : <strong>_**samedi 30/06/12**_**  
>Chapitre 35 : <strong>_**mercredi 04/07/12**_**  
>Chapitre 36 : <strong>_**samedi 7/07/12**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 1h45  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 23/06/12  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 35 minutes  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 4  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 2 427  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 24/06/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 24/06/12


	33. Chapitre 33

Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas, de plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fiction de BroodyCheery323 **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci pour les reviews, alertes et favoris !<strong>__  
>Bonne lecture !<br>...et sortez les mouchoirs !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 33<strong>

Gidéon cala fermement Wyatt dans ses bras et s'éclipsa dans le Monde Souterrain. Barbas leva les yeux quand il vit le Fondateur arriver et un sourire narquois se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'enfant. Barbas lança un regard curieux en voyant Gidéon poser prudemment le Deux-Fois-Béni sur le sol avant de reculer d'un pas.

« - Nous devons être très prudent » s'expliqua-t-il.

Barbas leva les yeux au ciel et se rapprocha de Gidéon, tout en dévisageant Wyatt avec curiosité. Wyatt se contentait de les fixer.

« - Quelle arrogance. Il ne ressent même pas le besoin de lever son bouclier » murmura le Fondateur.

« - C'est peut-être parce que tu l'as déjà transpercé. »

Sans un mot, Gidéon secoua la tête et continua à étudier le garçon. Barbas leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel. Il recula pour saisir l'athamé posé sur une table, non loin d'eux.

« - Fous et idiots » grommela-t-il en attrapant l'arme. « Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on veut que quelque chose soit fait correctement, il faut qu'on le fasse sois-même ? »

Barbas s'approcha de Wyatt et plaça l'athamé en face de lui.

« - Non » s'écria Gidéon. Il fit un geste vers Barbas pour tenter de l'arrêter, mais il était déjà trop tard. Wyatt avait disparu dans un nuage d'éclipses bleues et blanches.

Gidéon posa lentement des yeux furieux sur Barbas. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et recula d'un pas, devant la colère du Fondateur.

« - Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il pouvait s'éclipser » se défendit-il.

« - J'ignorais qu'il pouvait s'éclipser ! C'est pour cette raison que je voulais rester prudent » souffla-t-il. « Peu importe. Il n'est sans doute pas encore assez fort pour quitter le Monde Souterrain en s'éclipsant. Retrouve-le ! »

* * *

><p>« - Pourquoi diable est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » s'énerva Wyatt. « On était assis-là à faire les cent pas pour des conneries sans importance et toi, tu disparaissais silencieusement ? Putain, qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? »<p>

Wyatt se leva et commença à arpenter le plancher de la chambre. Ses yeux ne quittaient jamais Chris très longtemps. Ce dernier fixait son grand frère ; sur son visage flottait l'ombre d'un sourire. Ça lui ressemblait tellement, de gueuler comme ça quand il s'inquiétait.

« - Wyatt... »

« - Je débarque ici parce que tu t'es fait poignardé, tu es passé à deux doigts de ne pas être conçu, tu t'es presque fait tué par un démon avide de revanche et maintenant, ça. Je ne veux même pas savoir combien de fois tu as failli mourir avant que je n'arrive ! Sérieusement, est-ce que ta propre vie à si peu d'importance à tes yeux ? »

« - Wy... »

« - Mais merde, Chris ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas écouté que je t'ai dit qu'on devait partir ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'écoutes jamais ? »

« - Wy... »

La voix à peine audible de Chris brisa enfin le discours enflammé de Wyatt. Il se tourna et vit le corps de son frère disparaître de plus en plus. Wyatt secoua la tête et tomba à genoux près du lit.

« - Non ! Non, Chris, tu ne peux pas...tu ne peux pas partir. Pas comme ça. Pas à cause de ça » supplia Wyatt d'une voix brisée.

Chris esquissa un sourire.

« - Ça en vaut la peine, Wy. »

Une larme s'échappa de l'œil de Wyatt, glissa sur sa joue avant de disparaître derrière son menton.

« - Comment est-ce que ça peut en valoir la peine ? » souffla-t-il. « Tu n'as rien changé ! »

Chris secoua faiblement la tête.

« - J'en ai fait assez. Papa fera le reste... »

L'effacement s'accéléra et la voix de Chris fut complètement coupée. Wyatt secoua désespérément la tête.

« - Non, non, non » murmura-t-il.

Ce n'était pas en train d'arriver. Il n'allait pas perdre Chris.

_"Rendez-vous de l'autre côté, grand frère."_

« - Non ! » hurla Wyatt.

Ses mains se soulevèrent, presque de leur propre chef, et se placèrent délicatement au-dessus de la blessure de Chris. Wyatt prit une profonde inspiration et se prépara à faire apparaître la lumière dorée. Chris sourit légèrement avant de fermer les yeux. Sa tête retomba mollement sur le côté.

Wyatt ôta ses mains de la blessure et appuya sa tête contre le torse de son petit frère. Il sentit une autre larme tomber et ne se donna plus la peine de continuer les combattre.

Wyatt entendit la voix de Chris dans sa tête ; mais cette fois, c'était un souvenir.

_Tu as renoncé à ce pouvoir il y a longtemps._

« - Je suis désolé, Chris. Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne peux pas...je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne me souviens pas comment on fait. Ça ne marchera pas. » Chris ne répondit pas. « J'étais censé te protéger... J'ai toujours été censé te protéger. Tu es mon frère, mon petit frère, et je n'étais pas là. » La voix de Wyatt se brisa. « C'est arrivé uniquement parce que tu essayais de me sauver. Tu es ici à cause de moi. Tu as été blessé... »

Wyatt était parti si loin – perdu dans son chagrin et sa culpabilité – qu'il ne sentit pas la chaleur dans sa paume. Il ne vit pas la lumière se répandre lentement.

« - ...Je suis tellement désolé. Je t'aime, petit frère. »

La chaleur et l'intensité de la lumière s'accrurent. Celle-ci brilla de plus en plus jusqu'à envelopper entièrement le corps de Chris ; Wyatt était obligé de remarquer la lumière dorée. Il cilla et souleva lentement la tête.

Mais était-il encore temps ?

* * *

><p>Gidéon eut un sourire triomphant en voyant Wyatt, piégé dans une cage de cristal. Imiter la voix de Léo avait conduit l'enfant droit dans son piège. Et, cette fois, il ne pourrait pas s'éclipser. Le Fondateur fouilla son manteau afin de trouver le poignard qu'il avait béni spécialement pour cette occasion.<p>

« - Gidéon. »

L'interpellé s'arrêta et se retourna. La force du coup de poing que Léo lui assena en plein visage le fit tomber par terre.

Léo fit une pause pour s'assurer rapidement de l'état de Wyatt et se permit un sourire de soulagement : à première vue, il n'avait pas été blessé.

« - Je reviens tout de suite, bébé. »

Wyatt sourit.

* * *

><p>Wyatt patienta anxieusement tandis que la lumière continuait de briller autour de Chris ; son corps disparaissait toujours. Ça prenait trop de temps. Ça aurait déjà du fonctionner. Il se disait que le corps de son frère aurait dû se solidifier, mais il n'y avait aucun changement.<p>

Brusquement la lumière se volatilisa. Wyatt essaya de la faire revenir. Lorsqu'il vit que ça ne marchait pas, il tenta de la forcer à revenir. Rien ne se passa et le corps de son frère avait presque complètement disparu.

« - Non, je t'en prie... »

Wyatt attrapa Chris et le serra dans ses bras, comme si cette pression suffirait à le retenir, à le ramener. Ça n'a pas fonctionné. Wyatt pleurait lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Chris quitter ses bras, quitter l'existence même.

Les bras du jeune homme retombèrent et il fixa sans ciller le lit où, quelques secondes auparavant, son frère luttait pour sa vie. Mort. Ce mot avait l'air tellement faux dans n'importe quelle phrase ou pensée qui serait liée à son petit frère ; son joyeux, intelligent, têtu et obstiné petit frère. Cela ne semblait pas réel. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Chaque partie de Wyatt voulait désespérément protester, nier.

Chris était mort.

Wyatt exprima à haute voix la pensée qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit :

« - Je n'ai pas pu le sauver. »

Toutes ces années – de bien, de mal ou d'entre-les-deux – il avait toujours été là pour Chris, toujours été présent pour le protéger. Et maintenant que c'était vraiment important, que ça comptait plus que jamais, il n'avait pas été là.

« - Je ne l'ai pas sauvé ! » hurla-t-il ; sa voix était remplie de toute la souffrance et de la culpabilité qui grandissaient à l'intérieur de lui. Les larmes qu'il avait retenues se libérèrent et il n'essaya même pas de les repousser. Son petit frère était mort.

Il s'abandonna sur le lit précédemment occupé et pleura. Les draps étaient encore chauds à l'endroit d'où Chris venait de disparaître et Wyatt ne réussit pas à étouffer un sanglot. Mort.

Wyatt continua à pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'aucune autre larme ne puisse couler. Sans la libération physique que procuraient les larmes, la douleur était encore pire. Il s'autorisa un bref instant à ressentir toute cette douleur avant de la réprimer brutalement. Il avait construit des murs autour de son esprit pour empêcher aux gens de voir ce qui s'y passait pendant presque toute sa vie, ça n'avait rien de nouveau pour lui.

Il se leva en tremblant et fixa le sol. Il devait faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Il fit un geste – pour quoi faire, il n'en savait rien – mais s'arrêta en chancelant sous le poids du silence qui l'entourait. Pas le silence dans la salle, le silence dans sa tête.

Le vide dans son esprit le fit presque tomber à genoux. Il n'y avait aucune deuxième présence, aucun mur autre que celui qui le séparait de son chagrin. Chris était vraiment parti.

Plutôt que de céder aux larmes, les yeux de Wyatt s'endurcirent et son visage se tordit en une expression de fureur absolue. Gidéon. Gidéon avait assassiné son petit frère.

Wyatt se plaça à l'endroit même où Léo avait été un peu plus tôt et s'éclipsa.

* * *

><p>Wyatt se reforma dans le Monde Souterrain. Il prit un moment pour regarder autour de lui et aperçut son père – debout à sa gauche – avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur Gidéon, recroquevillé sur le sol.<p>

Ses yeux semblèrent brûler de colère et il s'avança vers le Fondateur. Sa main était déjà illuminée par une boule de feu qui s'était formée rapidement.

Léo écarquilla les yeux en remarquant la soudaine apparition de son aîné. Wyatt n'aurait pas laissé Chris, à moins que... La pensée eut comme un effet physique et Léo se pencha sous le poids de celle-ci. Chris ne pouvait pas être mort. Léo s'apprêtait à demander à Wyatt ce qui se passait, mais il vit son enfant avancer vers Gidéon avec une boule de feu et un regard rempli de douleur et de colère.

Chris était mort.

Léo n'autorisa cette pensée à s'inscrire ni dans son esprit, ni dans son cœur. Au lieu de cela, il saisit le bras de Wyatt dans un bond alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à lancer sa boule de feu. Wyatt sursauta. La boule de feu passa près du corps de Gidéon et s'écrasa contre le mur de pierre derrière lui.

Wyatt posa son regard furieux sur Léo, qui tressaillit une nouvelle fois devant la douleur qu'il distinguait dans les yeux de son aîné. _Oh, Wyatt... Oh, Chris... _pensa-t-il douloureusement.

« - Mais c'est quoi ton problème, putain ? » s'écria Wyatt. « Lâche-moi ! »

Léo relâcha prudemment le bras d'un Wyatt qui se tourna immédiatement vers Gidéon. Léo ne le toucha pas une nouvelle fois, il préféra se placer dans son champ de vision.

« - Tu ne peux pas le tuer, Wyatt. »

Wyatt leva brutalement la tête vers Léo.

« - Il doit mourir. »

Léo était d'accord. Chaque partie de lui était entièrement d'accord avec la déclaration de son fils. La simplicité avec laquelle il envisageait de prendre la vie de quelqu'un aurait dû l'effrayer – ou, au moins, le mettre mal-à-l'aise – mais pas cette vie-là.

« - Je sais, Wyatt. Mais ce n'est pas à toi de le faire. Chris... »

« - Chris est mort ! » brailla Wyatt, coupant dans la foulée les douces explications de son père. « Il est mort ! Je le tenais quand il est mort. Il a disparu dans mes bras. Je ne pouvais pas le sauver. J'ai essayé, je pensais que ça allait marcher... » La voix de Wyatt s'étrangla et il s'interrompit brusquement ; soit il refusait de finir sa phrase, soit il en était incapable.

Léo sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Bien sûr, il le savait. Ça avait parut évident lorsque Wyatt s'était éclipsé près de lui, mais l'entendre confirmait ses pensées. Entendre la souffrance dans la voix de Wyatt. Chris était vraiment mort. Il prit un profonde inspiration.

« - Nous devons rééquilibrer la balance entre les deux mondes » se risqua-t-il.

Wyatt se tourna vers lui, des flammes dansaient dans ses pupilles. Léo vit du coin de l'œil Gidéon se remettre lentement sur ses pieds, mais il ne fit rien d'autre. Léo se demanda un instant pourquoi il ne fuyait pas, puis Wyatt reprit la parole.

« - Qu'il aille se faire foutre, l'équilibre des mondes ! Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ? Et l'équilibre de mon monde ? » Sa voix se brisa une nouvelle fois et Léo le regarda réprimer ses émotions. « Mon frère est mort. Mon meilleur ami, la personne avec laquelle je partageais tout – y compris mon putain d'esprit ! De toute façon, le monde ne sera plus jamais le même » finit-il plus calmement.

Léo repoussa les larmes qui tentaient de se former dans ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas s'effondrer. Pas tout de suite. Pas quand Wyatt était si près de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il semblait avoir sur lui-même. Il respira profondément.

« - Je sais, Wyatt. Je ne prétends pas comprendre, mais je vois ta douleur. Je sais que tu veux le tuer, mais tu ne peux pas. Chris voulait te sauver, il voulait sauver le monde. Il savait à quel point il était important de rétablir l'équilibre. Nous ne sommes pas allés aussi loin pour échouer maintenant, Wyatt. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu. »

Wyatt garda le silence. Il médita sur les paroles de son père et, bien qu'il détestait devoir l'admettre, il savait que Léo avait raison. Chris avait travaillé pour ça ; il avait travaillé pour lui. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher maintenant. Il ne serait peut-être pas celui qui tuerait Gidéon, mais au moins, il mourrait quand même. Wyatt recula à contrecœur, laissant Léo affronter Gidéon.

« - Fais-le souffrir » dit-il froidement.

* * *

><p><span>Prochains chapitres :<span>**  
><strong>_**Chapitre 34 : **_**samedi 30/06/12**_**  
>Chapitre 35 : <strong>_**mercredi 04/07/12**_**  
>Chapitre 36 : <strong>_**samedi 7/07/12**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 2h  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 27-28/06/12  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 45 minutes  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 5  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 2 855  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 28/06/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 28/06/12


	34. Chapitre 34

Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas, de plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fiction de BroodyCheery323 **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

* * *

><p><span>Guest :<span>** Je suis contente que ma traduction te plaise ! Et c'est vrai que cette version est bien meilleure que celle de la série. Le Wyatt du Futur est vraiment sous-exploité dans la série et cette fanfiction répare plutôt bien cette injustice ^^  
>Merci pour ta review !<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci pour les reviews, alertes et favoris !<strong>__  
>Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 34<strong>

Léo ne répondit pas. Il préféra plutôt se tourner vers Gidéon qui, à sa grande surprise, se tenait toujours à la même place. Il aurait pu tenter de s'échapper, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Wyatt dut deviner ce à quoi pensait Léo.

« - Il ne peut aller nulle part. Je l'ai retenu ici » expliqua-t-il.

Léo hocha la tête et attendit que son fils arrête ce qu'il était en train de faire – quoi que ça puisse être – avant de continuer. Ça ne lui paraissait pas bien de se mesurer à Gidéon alors que celui-ci était sans défense. Là encore, Wyatt sembla le savoir d'instinct car il libéra Gidéon. Et franchement, où pourrait-il aller ?

« - Léo, je t'en prie. C'est pour le plus grand bien » plaida Gidéon.

Wyatt dut se retenir d'avancer pour étrangler le Fondateur à mains nues. Dans son état, la seule chose qui l'arrêtait était ce que son père avait dit. Cela devait arriver et, bien qu'il détestait ça, c'était à Léo de le faire.

« - En quoi tuer un enfant profite au plus grand bien ? » s'énerva Léo en tirant son (ex-)mentor par le col. « Et qui es tu pour décider de cela ? »

Léo sentit sa douleur et sa colère se répandre en lui et il poussa Gidéon contre le mur de la grotte rocheuse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il le suivit rapidement et le plaqua contre la paroi.

« - Je suis un Fondateur, Léo. Tout comme toi » s'écria Gidéon.

« - Je ne suis plus l'un d'entre vous » rétorqua Léo avant de le jeter au sol.

Les yeux de Gidéon s'écarquillèrent.

« - Tu sais ce qui se passe. Tu sais ce que Chris est venu arrêter » tenta Gidéon en lançant un regard appuyé au Wyatt adulte.

Avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de réagir, Wyatt leva la main avec l'intention d'y former une boule de feu. Ce fut une boule d'énergie qui apparut à la place et Wyatt la lança délibérément sur Gidéon. Elle le frappa durement en plein torse.

« - Ne...prononcez pas le nom de Chris » grogna le jeune homme.

Léo regarda tour-à-tour Gidéon et Wyatt. Ce dernier reconnut l'expression sur le visage de son père.

« - Ça ne le tuera pas » affirma-t-il.

Léo hocha la tête avant d'avancer une nouvelle fois vers Gidéon. Il ne vit pas l'air d'effroi mêlé de respect et de confusion sur le visage de Wyatt.

« - C'est à cause de toi que le futur est menacé, Gidéon. Pas à cause de Wyatt, mais à cause de ce que tu lui as fait. Je vais m'assurer que tu n'aies jamais cette occasion. »

D'un mouvement de main, Léo convoqua le miroir de l'École de Magie. Il fit son apparition dans un nuage d'éclipses. Léo vit son reflet maléfique le fixer.

« - Souviens-toi. Tu ne peux rien faire. Ça doit être moi. »

Son homologue maléfique acquiesça.

Gidéon leva vers lui des yeux effrayés.

« - Faire quoi ? »

« - Un grand mal. »

Wyatt observa Léo libérer l'électricité bleue ; il avait déjà vu Chris l'utiliser avant. Le corps de Gidéon se souleva. Il se débattit, suspendu en l'air, et hurla de douleur. L'autre Gidéon, celui du miroir, fit de même.

* * *

><p>Phoebe et Paige se précipitèrent pour interroger le médecin de Piper lorsque celui-ci sortit en souriant de la salle d'opération.<p>

« - Comment va Piper ? » demandèrent-elles en choeur.

« - Eh bien, ça dépend du point de vue » répondit-il dans un large sourire. « Personnellement, j'aime à penser qu'elle va dans un endroit meilleur. »

« - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » s'enquit Phoebe d'un ton légèrement autoritaire.

Le médecin n'avait toujours pas perdu son sourire.

« - Eh bien, elle fait une hémorragie. Il y a du sang partout. Je ne peux pas faire grand chose. »

Les deux sœurs secouèrent la tête et leurs yeux se remplirent de larmes contenues.

« - Non » dit Phoebe. « Non. Vous allez remettre votre cul dans là-dedans et vous allez sauver ma sœur et son bébé. »

Le docteur fronça les sourcils et fit appeler l'agent de sécurité. Paige saisit le bras de Phoebe, prête à les éclipser en cas de besoin, mais elle n'eut pas à le faire. Une vague d'énergie se propagea à travers l'hôpital et tout sembla ralentir.

Le sourire éclatant du médecin quitta son visage et il prit un air sérieux.

« - Je ferai tout mon possible » promit-il avant de revenir dans la salle d'opération.

« - Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? » s'étonna Phoebe après le départ du médecin.

« - On dirait que Léo et les garçons ont arrangé les choses » sourit Paige.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, dans le Monde Souterrain, les deux Léo ainsi que Wyatt regardèrent Gidéon retomber au sol avant de se changer en poussière. Sa robe fut tout ce qui restait de lui.<p>

Les deux Léo échangèrent un hochement de tête et des paroles que Wyatt n'écouta pas. Gidéon était mort. L'homme responsable de la mort de son frère avait disparu, mais le soulagement qu'il avait pensé ressentir à ce moment-là était absent. Ça ne changeait rien. Chris était toujours parti.

Léo serra l'épaule du jeune homme et alla récupérer le petit Wyatt dans ses bras. Il le serra contre lui et posa un baiser sur son front avant de ramener ses cheveux en arrière. Le grand Wyatt fixait les cheveux de son jeune-lui.

« - On fait quoi, maintenant ? » s'enquit-il calmement.

Léo se tourna vers son fils aîné et passa un bras autour de lui. Wyatt fut surpris de constater que non seulement il ne repoussa pas son père, mais aussi qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Aussi léger soit-il, ce contact lui apportait un soupçon de réconfort.

« - On devrait retourner à l'hôpital pour voir comment vont ta mère et...Chris. »

Wyatt acquiesça et, ensemble, il quittèrent le Monde Souterrain en s'éclipsant. Tous deux trop absorbés par leurs pensées et leurs émotions, ils ne remarquèrent pas la couleur des éclipses.

* * *

><p>Les deux Wyatt et Léo arrivèrent à l'hôpital et furent accueillis par les visages inquiets de Phoebe et Paige. Elles sourirent en voyant leur plus jeune neveu.<p>

« - Oh, Dieu merci vous l'avez retrouvé » s'écria Phoebe en prenant Wyatt des bras de Léo. Paige se rapprocha et lui caressa les cheveux.

Léo hocha la tête ; l'ombre d'un pâle sourire flotta sur son visage. Le Wyatt adulte ne bougea pas, il ne dit rien.

« - Comment va Piper ? » demanda Léo.

Le médecin choisit ce moment pour faire son entrée, il interrompit les nouvelles inquiétantes qui s'apprêtaient à quitter les bouches de Paige et de Phoebe.

« - Elle se repose confortablement. »

« - Elle va bien ? » s'inquiéta Paige.

Le médecin acquiesça.

« - Nous avons dû pratiquer une césarienne, mais nous avons réussi à stopper l'hémorragie. »

Le cœur de Léo manqua un battement.

« - Et le bébé ? »

Le médecin sourit et Léo eut sa réponse lorsque la porte de la chambre de Piper s'ouvrit et qu'une infirmière en sortit avec bébé-Chris. Elle le posa délicatement dans les bras d'un Léo qui souriait à travers ses larmes.

Phoebe fronça les sourcils.

« - Léo, que se passe-t-il ? » Elle se tourna et dévisagea Wyatt, qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Elle leva un sourcil. « Où est Chris ? »

Les larmes de Léo redoublèrent d'intensité et il ne répondit pas. Paige afficha la même confusion que sa sœur et elles posèrent des yeux inquiets sur Wyatt.

« - Wyatt, mon cœur... » commença lentement Paige.

Wyatt sentit ses larmes se former.

« - Il est mort. »

Les deux femmes haletèrent puis secouèrent la tête, refusant d'accepter cette vérité. Paige se tourna vers le bébé dans les bras de Léo.

« - Il n'est pas mort. »

« - Ce n'est pas lui » déclara durement Wyatt. Les yeux de ses tantes s'élargirent encore plus et Phoebe ravala ses larmes. Wyatt ressentit une légère culpabilité, mais refusa de laisser sa famille rabaisser la mort de son frère. « En tout cas, pas encore » rajouta-t-il d'un ton plus doux. « Ce Chris ne sera jamais le même. Il ne vivra pas la vie de Chris. »

Paige hocha la tête, reconnaissant et comprenant silencieusement les paroles de Wyatt. Elle baissa la tête et sentit ses larmes couler.

« - Il ne se souviendra pas » se dit Wyatt. Il ignorait tout du fonctionnement des voyages dans le temps, mais quand il retournerait dans le futur, il avait le fort sentiment qu'il se souviendrait de cette vie. Qu'il se rappellerait ce qu'il avait été. Maléfique.

Chris avait eu raison. Wyatt n'essayait plus de contester ce fait. Son frère avait raison et il l'avait sauvé. Wyatt se souviendrait de tout cela, mais pas Chris. Chris ne se souviendrait pas.

« - Comment allons dire ça à Piper ? »

* * *

><p>Léo entra prudemment dans la chambre de Piper. Il serrait bébé-Chris dans une étreinte protectrice et tenait fermement la main de Wyatt, qui marchait près de lui. Les deux autres sœurs restèrent dans la salle d'attente et Wyatt était retourné au manoir.<p>

« - Hey » salua doucement Léo.

Piper se tourna et lui lança un sourire radieux. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Chris, niché dans les bras de son père. Elle tendit les bras vers lui dès que Léo fut suffisamment proche d'elle. Léo dut résister à l'envie de s'accrocher à lui et de ne jamais le laisser partir, mais confia lentement le bébé à Piper.

Celle-ci sourit en regardant Chris reposer paisiblement dans ses bras, les yeux fermés. Elle leva un doigt pour lui caresser la joue et la bouche du nouveau-né s'ouvrit légèrement. Piper fut secouée d'un rire.

Piper sentit le lit se creuser, leva les yeux et vit Wyatt se hisser à côté d'elle. Il baissa les yeux vers le bébé puis tendit les bras vers lui, comme pour le toucher, avant de s'interrompre.

« - C'est bon, Wyatt. Tu peux toucher son visage très doucement. »

Piper lui prit la main et la fit caresser la joue de Chris. Wyatt regarda curieusement les yeux du bébé s'ouvrirent. Piper sentit son cœur fondre devant ce spectacle.

« - C'est Chris, Wyatt » présenta Léo. « C'est ton petit frère. »

Wyatt sourit lentement et caressa à nouveau la joue du bébé.

« - Kwis » rit-il joyeusement.

Les yeux de Léo se remplirent de larmes. Piper se tourna vers lui dans un froncement de sourcils. Elle tendit la main qui tenait précédemment celle de Wyatt et attrapa la main de Léo.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Léo leva les yeux vers elle et secoua la tête. Pas maintenant, pensa-t-il. Pas encore.

« - C'est comme ça que a commencé » dit-il à la place, faisant référence au lien qu'ils avaient tous vu entre les versions adultes de leurs enfants.

Piper sourit et regarda à nouveaux ses deux garçons.

« - Je suppose que oui. »

Les deux parents observèrent leurs jeunes fils interagir. Ils sourient en voyant Wyatt toucher le peu de cheveux sur la tête de Chris. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui dire d'être prudent, c'était comme s'il le savait déjà. Il protégeait déjà son petit frère. Piper sourit une nouvelle fois et leva les yeux vers Léo. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« - Où sont les autres Chris et Wyatt ? »

Léo fit de son mieux pour conserver son expression actuelle, mais c'était dur. Surtout lorsque Piper lui lançait un sourire aussi heureux. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ? Ils avaient décidé d'attendre jusqu'à son retour à la maison, le lendemain. C'est pour cela que Wyatt était retourné au manoir. S'il avait été là et que Chris non...

« - Ils sont retournés au manoir. Ils étaient tous les deux fatigués et ont voulu te donner un peu de temps pour te reposer et profiter de leurs jeunes-eux. Ils te verront demain. »

Piper fronça les sourcils, mais acquiesça lentement.

« - Ils n'avaient pas à faire ça. J'aurais aimé qu'ils soient là. »

Léo réprima un sanglot.

« - Je sais. »

Il aurait aimé qu'ils soient là, _tous les deux_.

* * *

><p><span>Prochains chapitres :<span>_**  
>Chapitre 35 : <strong>_**lundi 02/07/12**_**  
>Chapitre 36 : <strong>_**mercredi 04/07/12**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 1h50  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 30/06/12  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 25 minutes  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 5  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 2 580  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 30/06/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 30/06/12


	35. Chapitre 35

Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas, de plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fiction de BroodyCheery323 **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci pour les reviews, alertes et favoris !<strong>  
>Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 35<strong>

Les bras croisés sur le torse, Wyatt s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre de ses parents. Il regardait fixement le lit où Chris avait rendu son dernier souffle. Le jeune homme réprima une larme et poussa un soupir triste.

Wyatt passa une main dans ses cheveux, désormais courts. Il les avait coupés presque à la minute où il était rentré au manoir, la nuit précédente. Il ne supportait pas le fait de voir dans le miroir cet homme maléfique qu'il avait été. Il n'était plus cet homme. Il le sentait. Il avait même abandonné le t-shirt noir au profit d'un blanc à manches longues.

Chris se serait probablement moqué de lui ; il l'aurait taquiné en lui disant qu'il devrait s'acheter une nouvelle garde-robe quand ils rentreraient. Wyatt faillit sourire, mais ensuite, il se souvint que Chris n'était pas là pour se moquer de lui.

Entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, au rez-de-chaussée, le tira de ses pensées. Il sortit de l'encadrement de la porte et se dirigea vers le couloir. Avant d'aller rejoindre sa famille, il referma la porte derrière lui.

« - Wyatt ! Chris ! Nous sommes rentrés ! » s'écria joyeusement Piper.

La voix de sa mère ramena presque ses larmes, pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois depuis la veille. Elle avait l'air si heureuse.

« - Les garçons ? Où êtes-vous ? Je viens de donner naissance à l'un d'entre vous, le moins que vous puisiez faire, c'est descendre dire bonjour à votre maman » s'indigna-t-elle avec une pointe d'un humour évident.

Wyatt apparut en haut de l'escalier et descendit rapidement pour accueillir tout le monde. Les yeux de Piper brillèrent lorsqu'elle le vit et elle fit un pas pour l'enlacer. Il lui rendit l'étreinte avec joie.

« - Il était temps » marmonna Piper. « Qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ? Et c'est quoi, ces vêtements ? » demanda-t-elle en reculant.

Wyatt haussa les épaules.

« - J'avais besoin de changement. »

Piper leva un sourcil, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Elle balaya la pièce du regard.

« - Où est ton frère ? »

Tout le manoir sembla se taire. Son père et ses tantes baissèrent la tête. Même les jeunes Chris et Wyatt parurent capter le changement d'atmosphère. Wyatt savait que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'un membre de sa famille ne prenne la parole, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils le fassent. C'était à lui de le dire.

« - Maman. Assieds-toi » dit Wyatt en la conduisant dans le salon.

Piper eut l'air un peu perdu et dévisagea tour à tour chaque personne présente dans la maison.

« - Je ne veux pas m'asseoir » protesta-t-elle.

Wyatt posa sur elle des yeux remplis de larmes et elle hoqueta en y voyant un gouffre d'émotions.

« - Maman, s'il te plaît, assieds-toi. »

Piper hocha la tête d'un air hébété et s'installa sur le canapé. Elle serra la main de Wyatt et le tira à côté d'elle. Le reste de la famille les suivit et prit place dans le salon.

« - Wyatt ? Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Chris ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Wyatt prit un profonde inspiration ; ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de sa mère.

« - Il n'est pas là, maman. »

« - Ça, je le vois bien » rit légèrement Piper, son rire donnait l'impression qu'elle était nerveuse ou effrayée. « Où est-il ? »

Phoebe tenta de l'aider.

« - Piper... »

« - Non, tante Phoebe » intervint Wyatt en secouant la tête. « S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de lui dire. »

« - Me dire quoi ? »

Les yeux de Piper s'écarquillèrent et Wyatt entendit sa respiration s'accélérer. Elle regarda tous les visages tristes et silencieux avant de se lever et de se précipiter vers l'escalier.

« - Chris ! Ramène tes fesses ici tout de suite, jeune homme ! Christopher ! » Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers sa famille. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me répond pas ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

Wyatt se leva en tremblant et alla rejoindre sa mère. Elle leva vers lui des yeux écarquillés, inquiets et remplis de larmes.

« - Parce qu'il ne peut pas, maman. Il est mort. »

* * *

><p>Piper se figea sur la canapé en serrant bébé Chris dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que Wyatt lui avait expliqué ce qui c'était passé, mais elle refusait de lâcher la main de Wyatt ainsi que son bébé.<p>

« - Je ne comprends pas » dit-elle enfin. « Comment peut-il être mort alors qu'il est dans mes bras ? »

Léo poussa un soupir triste et fit de son mieux pour expliquer à Piper ce qu'il avait compris.

« - On ne le sait pas vraiment, mais ce Chris ne se souviendra pas. Il n'a pas vécu la vie de Chris. »

« - Mais bébé-Wyatt non plus. Alors pourquoi Wyatt se souviendra-t-il ? »

« - On pense, on n'en est pas sûrs... Mais on pense que, lorsque Wyatt remontera le temps, il va fusionner avec le Wyatt de ce temps. Il se souviendra des deux vies.

Piper acquiesça en tremblotant. D'une main, Wyatt essuya ses larmes.

« - Je ne veux pas que tu repartes » admit-elle.

« - Tu me reverras » rappela Wyatt dans un sourire doux, mais triste.

« - Dans vingt ans » protesta Piper.

« - Ma place n'est pas ici, maman » soupira Wyatt. « Je ne sais pas si elle est là-bas, puisque Chris... Chris ne se souviendra pas, mais je sais que je dois partir. »

Piper regarda tristement Wyatt puis le bébé dans ses bras. Elle paraissait profondément perdues dans ses pensées.

Elle baissa les yeux vers la version bébé du fils adulte qu'elle avait appris à aimer. C'était surréaliste de se dire que ce n'était qu'une seule personne. Elle les avait séparés dans sa tête – sans même s'en rendre compte – depuis si longtemps qu'il était désormais difficile de faire le lien entre eux. Mais l'idée que Wyatt ait l'impression d'avoir complètement perdu son frère...

Piper poussa un soupir et desserra lentement sa prise sur le nouveau-né pour le passer à Wyatt. Ce dernier eut l'air surpris, mais le prit quand même. Piper caressa la joue de Chris.

« - C'est toujours ton frère, Wyatt » lui dit-elle calmement. « Peut-être qu'il ne se souviendra pas de tout, mais tu auras ses... » Elle désigna de la tête le petit Wyatt, assis sur les genoux de Léo. « ...souvenirs lorsque tu rentreras. Ce sera comme si c'étaient les tiens. Si ça se trouve, tu ne te souviendras même pas de ce que tu sais maintenant. On en sait rien. »

Piper plaça une main sur la joue de son fils aîné, mais il ne détacha pas les yeux du bébé dans ses bras.

« - Ce n'est pas la même chose, Wyatt. Je ne vais pas prétendre que ça l'est ou essayer de minimiser l'importance de la mort de Chris, mais il sera toujours ton frère. »

Wyatt hocha la tête, sans conviction.

« - Je le sais et peut-être que je verrais les choses autrement en fusionnant avec le Wyatt du futur. Mais là, tout de suite, j'ai seulement l'impression d'avoir perdu mon frère. » La voix du jeune homme s'étrangla dans ses larmes.

Piper tira la tête de Wyatt sur ses épaules et lui frotta doucement le dos. Tout en le réconfortant, elle ravala ses propres larmes. Bébé-Chris était toujours dans les bras protecteurs de son grand frère.

Cette vision lui arracha un léger sourire. Wyatt ne le sentait peut-être pas encore, mais c'était encore son frère. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il soit capable de ne pas l'aimer.

Wyatt pleura dans l'épaule de sa mère, parfaitement conscient que Chris était toujours sur ses genoux. Lentement, il s'éloigna d'elle et une pensée traversa son esprit.

« - Tu sais que j'arrive à le sentir ? »

Piper fronça les sourcils. Depuis son siège, Léo – qui avait silencieusement observé ce moment mère/fils – leva les yeux. Phoebe et Paige étaient dans la cuisine, elles voulaient les laisser passer ce moment ensemble.

« - Comment ça ? » intervint Léo.

Wyatt fit rebondir le bébé sur ses genoux.

« - Je n'y avais pas pensé, au début. Je l'ai toujours ressenti, ça ne m'a pas parut étrange. Mais je peux le sentir dans mon esprit. Pas ses pensées – il n'est pas assez vieux pour ça – mais sa présence, son essence. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? »

« - Il est content. Heureux. »

Léo secoua la tête.

« - Pas lui, Wyatt. Comment tu te sens, en te rendant compte que tu peux le ressentir ? »

Wyatt fronça les sourcils, il semblait alors comprendre ce que ses parents avaient voulu dire. Il eut un sourire nostalgique.

« - Normal... Complet. »

Piper et Léo sourirent, mais n'ajoutèrent rien. Wyatt appréciait cela. Il devait accepter cette situation à sa manière et à son rythme. Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait, mais il savait que c'était vrai. Sentir Chris dans son esprit lui donnait l'impression d'être complet. C'était à la fois différent et identique. Peut-être aimerait-il ce Chris, aussi.

_"Tu l'aimeras."_

Wyatt sursauta et rendit rapidement, mais prudemment, bébé-Chris à sa mère. Elle avait l'air confus. Léo posa Wyatt sur le sol pour pouvoir se rapprocher d'eux. Il s'agenouilla devant son fils aîné pendant que Piper posait les garçons dans le parc.

« - Wyatt, qu'y a-t-il ? »

_"Chris ?"_

Wyatt entendit un ricanement dans sa tête ; un rire qui ressemblait exactement à celui que son jeune frère lui lançait souvent. Un rire mi-amusé, mi-condescendant.

_"Ne me dis pas qu'après qu'on ait passé une vie entière l'un dans la tête de l'autre, tu n'es pas capable de reconnaître ma voix après une journée d'absence ?"_

Wyatt ne pouvait pas répondre. Il jeta un coup d'œil au bébé dans l'aire de jeu, mais c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas communiquer, et encore moins se souvenir. Étant donné que Wyatt était incapable de former des mots, il étendit son esprit. Il sentait bébé-Chris, celui qui était à la fois étrangement familier et étranger. Il n'avait pas cherché à aller au-delà. Pour quelle raison l'aurait-il fait ? Mais maintenant, il alla plus profondément.

Il tomba sur la présence de son frère. Pas la version bébé, mais le vrai. Il sentait _son_ frère. Mais comment...

Des éclipses bleues et blanches apparurent à la droite de Piper. Cette dernière se tourna, surprise, vers le nouveau venu. Léo adressa à Wyatt un regard inquiet avant de la rejoindre.

Les éclipses tournoyèrent dans l'air puis se reformèrent brusquement. Chris était debout devant eux, un large sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Piper hoqueta, Léo écarquilla les yeux et Wyatt ne pouvait que le fixer, sous le choc. C'était Chris. Il savait que c'était Chris. Il sentait que c'était Chris. Chris était vivant.

Cette pensée tira Wyatt de son état de choc. Il se leva et frôla ses parents en passant près d'eux. Pendant une seconde, il fixa Chris. Ce dernier lui souriait d'un air radieux. L'humidité dans ses prunelles faisaient écho à celle dans les yeux de Wyatt.

« - Hey, Wy. » _"Hey, Wy."_

Wyatt le dévisageait. La surprise et l'incrédulité étaient évidents sur son visage. Il tenta de dire quelque chose, mais se rendit compte qu'il n'était toujours pas en état de trouver les mots. Wyatt leva la main et toucha l'épaule de Chris. Elle était solide.

« - C'est moi, Wyatt » rassura Chris dans un léger sourire.

La réponse de Wyatt fut immédiate. Il empoigna la chemise de son petit frère et le tira vers lui. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du corps, légèrement plus petit, de Chris et il le serra fermement.

* * *

><p><span>NT : **TADAAAAAA !  
>Alors, alors ? Ça vous plaît ? =D<br>Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'aurais pris la peine de traduire cette fanfiction, si c'était pour tuer Chris à la fin ?  
><strong>

Dernier chapitre :_**  
>Chapitre 36 : <strong>_**mercredi 04/07/12**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 1h40  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 02/07/12  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 35 minutes  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 4  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 2 400  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 02/07/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 02/07/12


	36. Chapitre 36

Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas, de plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fiction de BroodyCheery323 **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

* * *

><p><span>Guest :<span>** Finalement, on l'aura, cette fin heureuse ^^**

* * *

><p><span>Petite info :<span>** J'ignore si je l'avais déjà dit, mais un Sorcier de Lumière est le terme désignant quelqu'un qui est moitié Sorcier et moitié Être de Lumière **_(sans blague ?)_**. Le terme anglophone est "Witch-lighter"**_ (contre "White-lighter" pour Être de Lumière)_**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci pour les reviews, alertes et favoris !<strong>__  
><em>_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 36<strong>

Wyatt maintenait Chris dans une étreinte d'ours. Il sentit Piper et Léo s'avancer de chaque côté de lui. L'idée qu'il doive lâcher son frère et les laisser voir leur fils (mort, jusqu'à récemment) lui traversa l'esprit, mais il n'avait aucune intention d'agir de la sorte.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, les bras de Chris se resserrèrent autour de Wyatt, qui n'avait pas encore relâché sa prise sur le jeune homme. Il comprenait la peur de son frère, il l'a ressentait pleinement. Il savait aussi que Wyatt avait besoin de l'assurance qu'il n'allait pas disparaître.

_"Tout va bien, Wy. Je suis là."_

Chris sentit Wyatt hocher la tête. Appuyé contre le cou de son frère, il esquissa un fin sourire avant de lentement desserrer son étreinte. Wyatt sembla suffisamment rassuré pour le moment, car lui aussi laissa tomber les bras qui enlaçaient son petit frère. Néanmoins, il conserva une main sur le bras de Chris, pour garder un contact physique.

Wyatt souffla et se plaça légèrement à côté de son frère, sans jamais lâcher son bras. La présence de Chris dans son esprit n'avait pas été aussi forte depuis des années et cela le rassurait. Il ignorait comment – et pour l'instant, il s'en fichait pas mal – mais son frère était là.

* * *

><p>Silencieuse, Piper restait près de Wyatt. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et brillaient de larmes contenues. Chris était là. Son bébé était toujours vivant. Elle observa ses deux fils s'éloigner lentement l'un de l'autre puis s'approcha de Chris.<p>

Piper plaça une main de chaque côté du visage de Chris et leva les yeux vers lui. Elle cherchait dans son visage une explication, une sorte de garantie que ce n'était pas un rêve. Chris lui sourit joyeusement, libérant les larmes de Piper. Dans un sanglot, elle l'attira dans ses bras.

« Dieu merci, tu es vivant » murmura-t-elle dans son cou. « J'étais... Tu étais... Je ne pouvais pas... »

« C'est bon, maman. Je suis vivant. Ça va » la rassura Chris, interrompant les balbutiements étouffés de sa mère.

Piper acquiesça et le serra plus fort.

* * *

><p>Léo n'essayait pas de retenir les larmes que provoquait la présence de son plus jeune fils. Chris était là, Chris était vivant. La part de lui qui avait été brisée par la perte de son fils se répara. Il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir à nouveau un tel bonheur.<p>

Léo regarda d'abord Wyatt, puis Piper, s'avancer pour enlacer Chris. Il avait assisté à ces scènes avec un sourire aux lèvres et des larmes dans les yeux. Puis il vit Piper reculer à contrecœur. Sans hésitation, il fit un pas pour l'étreindre à son tour.

Chris sourit et enroula ses bras autour de son père. Ses propres yeux commencèrent maintenant à briller à cause de toutes les émotions dans la pièce. Il avait du mal à retenir ses larmes en présence de sa famille.

Le père, ou le Fondateur, en tout cas Léo dut s'en rendre compte car il le serra une dernière fois avant de relâcher Chris et de reculer, tout en conservant une main sur son épaule.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda Léo.

Une crainte teintée de respect s'entendait dans sa voix et se lisait dans ses yeux.

La réponse de Chris fut interrompue par le bruit de pas précipités dans la pièce. Chris se retourna et vit ses tantes, qui s'étaient brutalement arrêtées sur le seuil du salon. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire devant leurs airs surpris.

« Hey tante Phoebe, tante Paige » les salua-t-il en souriant.

Elles se figèrent toutes les deux. Leurs yeux de remplirent de larmes et un sourire s'étendit sur leurs visages. Chris s'éloigna de Léo, Piper et Wyatt – qui le relâchèrent tous à contrecœur. Ce mouvement libéra les sœurs de leur état de choc et elles s'avancèrent toutes les deux pour piéger Chris dans leurs bras, le piégeant.

Piper laissa échapper un rire devant cette vision. Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Léo, son fils et ses belles-sœurs étaient toujours étroitement enlacés. Wyatt eut un petit rire, un sourire heureux rayonnait sur son visage.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, après que chacun ait eu l'occasion d'étreindre Chris, ils s'installèrent tous ensemble dans le salon. Chris se posa sur le canapé, coincé entre sa mère et son frère tandis que Léo, Phoebe et Paige étaient assis en face d'eux. Le jeune Wyatt et bébé-Chris dormaient paisiblement dans le parc.<p>

Wyatt se trouva dans l'incapacité de rester totalement sans bouger. Revoir son frère, alors qu'il le croyait mort, le laissait ébranlé et étonnement inquiet. Et si ce n'était pas réel ? Et si ça ne durait pas ? Et si Chris était devenu entièrement Être de Lumière et qu'il devait les quitter, le quitter ?

Chris était connecté à l'esprit de Wyatt et saisissait les inquiétudes de son frère au moment même où celles-ci se formaient dans sa tête. Il remua alors la jambe qui était collée à celle de Wyatt, lui offrant autant de contacts physiques que possible.

_"Je ne vais pas disparaître, Wy."_

_"Et comment puis-je savoir ça ? Je ne sais même pas comme ça se fait que tu sois ici."_

Chris poussa un soupir à la fois intérieur et extérieur. Il n'était même pas certain de pouvoir l'expliquer. Il ne comprenait pas ; il allait seulement dire ce qui s'était peut-être produit, selon lui.

« Je sais que vous vous demandez tous ce qui s'est passé » dit-il en haute voix, histoire d'en faire profiter tout le monde. « Et je ne suis pas un Être de Lumière complet, alors ça fait déjà une possibilité à exclure. »

Un soupir collectif de soulagement se fit entendre dans la pièce et Chris ne put réprimer un sourire.

« Tu en es certain ? » insista prudemment Léo.

Chris haussa les épaules.

« J'ai encore mes pouvoirs. On ne les garde pas en devenant Être de Lumière, non ? »

Léo acquiesça.

_"Tu n'es pas un Être de Lumière"_ affirma Wyatt. Il sentait l'incertitude de Chris et avait besoin d'apaiser les doutes de son petit frère. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui.

_"Comment le sais-tu ?"_

_"Je suis presque certain que je l'aurai senti. Ton esprit a peut-être une saveur différente, mais je sens encore ta magie. Tu es toujours un Sorcier de Lumière."_

_"Merci, c'est rassurant"_ sourit Chris.

« Alors que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Paige. « Léo et Wyatt ont dit que tu étais mort. »

_"Tu es mort dans mes bras."_

Chris essayait de suivre à la fois la conversation mentale avec son frère, mais aussi celle avec sa famille. Le faire à haute voix était probablement plus simple. Ainsi, tout le monde pourrait entendre.

« J'ai cru que je mourais. Mon corps disparaissait et je sentais que je devenais plus faible. Tu me parlais, tu as essayé de me guérir » finit par dire Chris en ne s'adressant qu'à Wyatt.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

« Ça n'a pas fonctionné » commenta-t-il tristement.

Piper dévisageait ses fils et dut réprimer ses larmes devant l'expression brisée sur le visage de son aîné. Une nouvelle fois, elle jeta un œil vers leurs jeunes versions et s'étonna encore de les voir adultes devant elle. Elle chassa ses larmes dans un sourire et reporta son attention sur ses fils.

« Mais ça a marché, Wy » affirma Chris.

Intrigué et confus, Léo leva les yeux. Wyatt fixait Chris avec une expression un peu perdue.

« Non, ça n'a pas fonctionné » répéta-t-il lentement. « Je t'ai vu disparaître. »

Chris secoua la tête en souriant.

« Je sais, mais je ne suis pas mort. Je me suis réveillé dans la chambre de maman et papa, dans le manoir. J'étais à la maison. »

« "À la maison" comme dans "à la maison de votre temps" ? » intervint Phoebe.

Chris hocha la tête.

« J'ignore comment c'est arrivé, mais tu as essayé de me guérir et je me souviens m'être solidifié avant de disparaître complètement. Je n'ai pas compris, je ne comprends pas. »

Les yeux de Wyatt s'écarquillèrent. Il se détourna de Chris et fixa le mur. Il l'avait senti, aussi. Il avait pensé que ce n'était qu'un souhait irréalisable, que son esprit se trompait en croyant avoir sauvé Chris... Et ça avait marché ?

« Léo ? Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Wyatt entendit sa mère poser la question puis se tourna vers son père.

Léo s'adressa un hochement de tête pensif.

« La seule chose à laquelle je puisse penser, c'est que Chris était déjà allé trop loin entre ce temps et le sien. Lorsque Wyatt l'a guéri, il était déjà rentré chez lui. C'était une question de timing. Il a disparu après sa guérison et a simplement été ramené à son époque. »

Il y eut un acquiescement général.

« J'imagine que ça a du sens » opina lentement Paige. « En tout cas, autant de sens possible lorsqu'on parle de neveux experts en voyages temporels. »

Certaines personnes rirent, d'autres acquiescèrent mais tout le monde était d'accord avec Paige. Comment résumer les choses autrement ?

Piper sourit et se tourna pour attirer Chris, qui ne se fit pas prier, dans ses bras. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou.

« Je m'en fiche de comment c'est arrivé, je suis si heureuse que tu ailles bien. » Elle recula puis passa un bras au-dessus de Chris pour presser un genou de Wyatt. « Que vous alliez bien, _tous les deux_ » affirma-t-elle.

« Ouais, mais, maintenant, on doit repartir. On a quitté notre époque depuis si longtemps, qui sait comme ça pourrait affecter le futur » s'inquiéta Chris.

« Je pense que ça ira » le rassura Léo en secouant la tête.

Piper poussa un soupir triste. Une part d'elle ne voulait pas se séparer d'eux, mais elle savait qu'elle devait le faire. Sa version futuriste était sans doute malade d'inquiétude et puis, pensait-elle en regardant le parc, elle ne les laissait pas vraiment partir.

« Allez les gars, on vous ramène à la maison » continua Léo.

* * *

><p>Wyatt et Chris étaient debout à l'écart pendant que les Sœurs Halliwell préparaient le grenier et la formule qui les ramèneraient. Léo surveillait les petits Chris et Wyatt. Bébé-Chris était dans l'aire de jeu tandis que Wyatt était assis aux pieds de son père.<p>

Le Wyatt plus âgé avait les bras croisés sur le torse et gardait le silence, il était comme ça depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il avait guéri Chris.

_"Tu l'as fait"_ dit-il mentalement, surprenant Chris.

_"Fait quoi ?"_

_"Tu as sauvé le Futur, tu m'as sauvé."_

_"Je pensais que tu n'avais pas besoin d'être sauvé"_, le taquina Chris. Wyatt ricana mentalement.

_"Ouais. Bon, j'imagine que j'avais tort."_

_"Et qu'est-ce qui t'a conduit à ce surprenant, mais très agréable changement d'opinion ?"_

_"Après que tu sois... mort, ou que tu aies disparu, je me suis senti différent. Et lorsque papa a tué __Gidéon, j'étais certain que quelque chose avait changé. Je le suis encore davantage maintenant." _Wyatt s'interrompit pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions_. "Je t'ai guéri, Chris. Cela faisait des années que je n'en étais plus capable. Tu me l'as dit toi-même, lorsque je suis arrivé ici ; c'était un pouvoir auquel j'avais renoncé depuis longtemps."_

_"Je n'ai pas dit que tu l'avais perdu, c'est simplement que tu ne pouvais pas y avoir accès. Tu ne savais plus comment, tu devais t'en souvenir pour recommencer à le sentir vraiment."_

Wyatt hocha la tête. Chris lui serra le bras d'une manière rassurante.

_"Tu ne pouvais pas l'utiliser avant de t'être complètement relâché, chose que tu n'avais pas essayé de faire depuis longtemps."_

_"Tu m'as sauvé, petit frère."_

Chris secoua la tête.

_"On s'est sauvés, Wy."_

Wyatt se tourna et lui sourit. Il secoua la tête et passa un bras sur les épaules de Chris. Ce dernier en glissa un autour de la taille de Wyatt. Les deux frères restèrent dans cette étreinte.

« Les gars, vous êtes prêts ? » les appela Phoebe.

Chris et Wyatt échangèrent un regard avec d'acquiescer. Ils se relâchèrent et avancèrent jusqu'au Triquestre du grenier. Piper, Paige, Phoebe et Léo leur souriaient, les larmes aux yeux. Paige et Phoebe leur donnèrent une rapide étreinte et Piper les embrassa. Léo se contenta de sourire et de leur adresser un clin d'œil en chuchotant un « Bonne chance ».

« Je vous aime tellement » souffla Piper.

La gorge des garçons se serra, mais ils gardèrent leur crainte silencieuse. Wyatt, qui avait passé encore moins de temps avec Piper que Chris était particulièrement bouleversé. Il se souvenait d'un Futur où sa mère n'était pas présente.

_"Elle sera là, Wy. Ils seront tous là."_

Les Sœurs Halliwell commencèrent à réciter la formule et le mur en face d'eux s'éclaira. Quand le sort fut achevé, le Triquestre s'ouvrit dans un portail familier qui les ramènerait chez eux. Ils lancèrent à leur famille un dernier coup d'œil avant d'échanger un regard.

_"Tu es prêt, petit frère ?"_ sourit Wyatt.

_"Allons-y"_ acquiesça Chris.

Sans un mot, ils s'introduisirent tous les deux dans le portail. Celui-ci se scella derrière eux. Ils étaient partis.

* * *

><p>Les Trois Sœurs et Léo reculèrent d'un pas tandis que la lueur bleue du Triquestre disparaissait lentement. Sur le mur, il ne restait que le symbole. Pendant une minute, personne ne parla. Ils restèrent debout, silencieusement – comme s'ils attendaient qu'il se passe quelque chose. Un signe que quelque chose d'énorme s'était produit. Quelque chose qui les assurerait que Chris et Wyatt allaient bien.<p>

« Kwis ! »

Le cri de l'enfant brisa le silence du grenier. Les quatre adultes se tournèrent pour regarder la jeune version de leur fils et neveu. Wyatt était assis sur le plancher, un grand sourire aux lèvres et des cheveux blonds tombant devant ses yeux.

Wyatt joignit ses mains et fit un geste vers le parc où était allongé bébé-Chris ; sa tête était tournée vers son grand frère et sa famille.

« Je crois qu'il veut voir Chris » sourit Phoebe.

Piper s'apprêta à prendre Wyatt pour le mettre dans le parc avec son frère, mais son aide s'avéra inutile.

« Kwis ! » s'écria l'enfant en plissant les yeux.

Les yeux de Piper s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit son plus jeune fils disparaître dans des éclipses bleues et blanches. Elle jeta un regard paniqué à Léo et se retourna vers l'aire de jeu. Un rire joyeux attira son attention vers Wyatt ; il tenait son petit frère près de sa poitrine.

Chris tendit la main vers un Wyatt radieux et lui caressa lentement la joue. Piper sentit Léo s'approcher d'elle, mais ne quitta pas ses fils des yeux.

« Il a éclipsé Chris » murmura Paige, derrière elle.

Piper hocha la tête, en réponse au commentaire surpris de sa sœur. À sa droite, Léo avait un doux sourire aux lèvres. Piper quitta ses fils des yeux et se tourna vers lui.

Le sourire de Léo s'élargit ; il plaça un bras autour de Piper et l'attira près de lui. Piper se pencha dans l'étreinte chaleureuse.

« Je crois qu'ils vont bien » déclara calmement Léo, faisant référence aux Chris et Wyatt plus âgés.

Piper se tourna vers ses fils. Ces derniers n'avaient pas bougé, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir conscience que les adultes les fixaient intensément. Wyatt tenait Chris tout contre lui, le protégeant, semblait-il. Piper sourit davantage en pensant aux deux hommes qui venaient juste de partir, mais elle pouvait déjà les voir dans leurs jeunes versions.

« Oui » approuva-t-elle calmement. « Je le pense aussi. »

Wyatt parut remarquer toute cette attention et tourna la tête pour regarder les adultes. Il leur sourit innocemment et rapprocha encore son petit frère de lui. Piper sentit son cœur se remplir d'amour en voyant ses deux fils. Elle se tourna vers le Triquestre sur le mur.

« Ils vont bien » souffla-t-elle joyeusement.

* * *

><p><span>AN :** « Je ne sais pas à quoi vous vous attendiez, mais si ça ne correspond pas à vous attentes, j'espère que c'était quand même bon ! Je dois dire que je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultats (j'espère que vous aussi).**

**J'ai fait de mon mieux pour expliquer pourquoi Chris est encore vivant et j'espère que tout le monde a compris. Pour ceux qui pensaient que c'était un Être de Lumière complet, c'était une super idée mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais faire avec cette histoire – bien que j'aie sérieusement envisager cette possibilité. »**

N/T :** Merci pour les reviews, les alertes et les favoris. Et merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette traduction. J'ai mis près de neuf mois pour tout traduire et tout publier à raison d'un chapitre par semaine, inutile de dire que je suis à la fois, triste, heureuse et (TRÈS) soulagée d'avoir terminé. Je sais que cette histoire a beaucoup plu (bien plus que "Pariah") et je suis contente que vous ayez aimé.**

**Je vous fait de gros bisous (baveux), en espérant vous revoir sur une prochaine traduction !**

**Meÿli.**

* * *

><p><span>Prochaines traductions :<span>  
><strong>- J'ai deux OS (et demi) sur le feu <strong>_(deux Chris/Léo et un Chris/Bianca)_**, je les publierai cette semaine...ou celle d'après...ou peut-être aujourd'hui. **_(Bref, j'en sais rien ^^)_**  
>- Dans les prochaines semaines, je traduirai plusieurs slashs WyattChris **_(Wyris)_**. Il pourrait éventuellement y en avoir un contenant de l'inceste, ça dépendra des réponses des auteurs concernés.**_**  
>- <strong>_"A Beautiful Lie"** (entre fin juillet et mi-août...j'espère)  
><strong>EDIT2 : _Prologue de "ABL" en ligne le 28 juillet 2012.**  
>- <strong>_"Changements 2"** (entre fin août et novembre)  
>- <strong>**PEUT-ÊTRE**** une fanfiction où Chris et Wyatt sont revenus ensemble dans le passé et où Wyatt n'est pas maléfique. **_(Elle est juste EXTRA cette fic...mais un peu longue...)  
><em>EDIT :_ Hum... Je vois que certaines personnes ont l'air de vouloir lire la dernière fanfiction... Bon, je ferais la demande et je vous tiens au courant quand j'aurais la réponse ^^  
><em>EDIT2 (27/07) :_ J'ai reçu l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire cette fanfiction : "Perception" de PadyandMoony. Je ne sais pas quand je la publierai ; dans les mois à venir, disons.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 3h20  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 04/07/12  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 55 minutes  
><em>(+ correction de <em>_choup37. Merci encore ^^)_  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 6  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 3 715  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 04/07/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 27/07/12


End file.
